


The Frozen Heart of the Sea

by Mistvalkyrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atlantis, Beach Sex, Bottom Barry, Curses, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fate, Feelings, Golden Age of Piracy, Hand Jobs, Hurt Barry, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mermaids, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Poisoning, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Leonard Snart, Wyverns, coldflash - Freeform, tragic lovers having a second chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie
Summary: Captain Cold’s idyllic pirate life will get threatened when his cursed frozen heart gets stolen by a mysterious hazel-eyed prisoner during a voyage to raid the legendary and lost city of Atlantis.





	1. Attack on Central Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [The Frozen Heart of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804714) by [kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka)



> As promised my new Coldflash Pirate AU adventure with powers haha!!  
> Ready to set sails?!
> 
> WARNING: Coldflash. Suggestions & feedback are very welcome! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash characters or comic book series. It is all property of DC Comics and whoever else has legal authority. I am not making any kind of profit from this writing; it is all for fun and freedom of expression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my lovely beta reader: bluestar1937! ♥

 

**"Better to not know which moment may be your last."**

 

* * *

 

 

The loud sound of the massive bells of Central Kingdom’s white stone castle announced the start of an unexpected battle.

“We are under attack!” Cisco yelled while running through a long and dark hallway of the castle that was high upon a hill overlooking the bay. His steps were resounding with a loud echo that merged with the sounds of battle and the screams of the terrified servants. Caitlin appeared from the other side of the hallway followed by Ronnie running against the madding crowd.

“Cisco!” she screamed feeling relieved to see her friend alive and uninjured.

“Cait! Ronnie! Are you guys okay?”

Caitlin nodded gravely.

“What the hell is happening?” Cisco asked trying to look through a high arched window towards the town but it was clouded with a mystic fog and the only thing he could see was a lot of flaring lights of the fires consuming the port.

“Pirates! They are everywhere!” Caitlin added quickly. “We were at the northern tower and we saw a weird mist surrounding the bay and then a fleet of pirate ships arrived with the fog like silent ghosts! They are now attacking the fort and the town!”

“Damn! We need to find Wells! Now!” Cisco stated and everyone followed running through the chaos. Ronnie opened the heavy old door of the throne room and Wells appeared from the other side of the luxurious grand chamber followed by Jesse and Wally looking anxious and out of breath.

Wells looked at Cisco. “Where the hell is the King? Nora? Barry?”

“I don’t know…” Cisco confessed. “We thought that they were with you!”

“No… we can’t find them!” Harry stated irritated. “We looked in the gardens and in the towers, but they weren’t there.”

“How can they disappear?” Wally asked frustrated wishing he had speed like Barry to help in looking for the Royal Family faster.

“They haven’t disappeared,” Joe added entering the throne room followed by Captain Queen and Iris.

“Queen… report?” Wells asked.

“Eddie and the soldiers at the fort informed us that they saw yellow sails with the red lightning bolt.”

“Thawne…he is back!” Wells said now fearing the worst. “Any news of the Royal Family?”

Joe nodded. “They were at the market… They left in the morning with Captain Singh, Julian and a group of soldiers to see the port and visit the townspeople since they were concerned with some trades.”

Suddenly the tension was almost visible between all of them.

Cisco groaned. “Well…Shit.”

Wells turned to Oliver and Eddie. “Depart immediately to the town. We need to find them before it’s too late.”

 

* * *

 

Julian was walking beside the Prince who looked bright and excited to visit the market. After nine months of illness, the prince usually spent most of his time bored in the castle studying with the old scholar Martin Stein or practicing with Captain Oliver his sword mastery since the King and Queen refused to let him out of the castle alone.

Julian at first didn’t like the Prince much even though they were close in age, twenty and seven, but they were really different. The Prince was too naïve but at the same time too intelligent, reckless and too problematic. The Prince was honestly a disaster and a weird compass for trouble, but since he became by chance Barry’s aide his opinion slowly changed and now they were almost friends… or well _… at least they quarreled less._

“I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate,” Barry confessed lightly looking at the sunset and the magnificent ships at the port with red sails with the royal emblem of his family, the yellow lightning bolt, in the center. He had always dreamed of having a great adventure at sea and longed for the wild salt air. He was tired of the stone walls of the castle and everyone thinking he was made of glass and about to break thanks to his illness.  

“Think again, Your Highness. Pirates are vile creatures, the lot of them.” Captain Singh explained and Julian nodded. “We intend at the Royal Army to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wear a pirate brand get what he deserves…a short drop and sudden stop.”

“The gallows?” Barry asked concerned looking at the tall palms trees at the side of the cobblestone path. “That’s a little extreme don’t you think Captain?”

“It’s what they deserve for thieving and plundering,” Julian stated dryly and confident about his statement.

“Captain Singh…” King Henry Allen murmured worriedly. “I appreciate the fervor on the topic but I am a little concerned about the effect this subject will have on my son.”

“Well, I find It rather fascinating,” Barry confessed looking at the people in the market smiling warmly at him since they haven’t seen him for nine months. Julian rolled his eyes at the girls that waved their hands at the prince and started blushing and giggling madly when Barry smiled at them.  

“Barry’s fascination with adventure is what worries us.” Queen Nora murmured glancing at Barry.

“My apologies your Highness,” Singh added worried and Julian remained silent.

“Not to worry Captain…” Henry added looking at the sky that was slowly turning darker after the beautiful sunset. “It’s getting late and it’s been a long day maybe we should go back to the castle.”

“I think that is a marvelous idea, dear,” Nora added smiling at her husband and Singh indicated their guards to keep an eye on the royal family on their way back.

A thick fog swiftly started creeping ominously into the small town casting an eerie twilight pall. Barry glanced down the alley and saw armed parties moving along the cobblestone street towards the fort at the bay and he suddenly felt that something was ominously wrong. The thick blankets of mist were covering the town fast. It was somehow unnatural. The only structure visible was now the Fort, and it looked like a tall ship sailing in a  sea of grey.

From the distance, a loud whistle of an incoming cannonball alerted the townspeople.

“CANNON FIRE!! GET DOWN!” Captain Singh yelled and the soldiers quickly grabbed the King and the Queen and moved them quickly away from the marketplace.  

“Julian! Take them to the old church!” Captain Singh commanded thinking of the nearest place they could hide from the pirate attack. “We will barricade there! That’s an order!”

Julian nodded and he turned to see Barry who had moved away from the group to use his speed without thinking to save a couple of kids from the metal blacksmith’s sign that was going to fall on top of them.  

“Your Highness! We need to move!”

“Thanks…” The kids murmured shyly at Barry and he smiled brightly.

Julian grabbed the prince roughly by his upper arm to take him away from the market. “Allen! We need to find cover! NOW! And don’t use your damn speed!”

“I couldn’t let them die!”

Julian sighed. “I know!”

“And with the mist, no one saw my face!”

“The kids saw you!”

“They won’t say anything…and if they say something no one would believe them!”

“Fine! Just follow me!” Julian added defeated.

Barry saw the stone walls of the guilds explode with the massive blast of the cannon balls and people running everywhere. It was chaos and hell-bent loose on the streets.  He could feel his heart beating wildly. Streets, buildings, docks, and ships were shattering and exploding beneath the onslaught. Villagers in panic were running for cover dodging the flying debris as best as they could.  He could see in the distance, on the bay, long boats emerging from the fog and carrying armed pirates that swarmed from the boats, striking down villagers indiscriminately and setting fires.

“If this is not hell on earth yet…” Singh added following the royal family with his sword unsheathed. “Then it’s about to be…”

“Maybe we should try to go to the castle!” Henry suggested entering the old church and unsheathing his sword as well.

“It’s too late Your Highness! We can’t get there in time...It’s too dangerous.” the Captain stated looking at the pirates running towards them. “They’ve flanked us! Men! Swords and pistols! Inside the church!”

They barely made it and hurriedly closed the grand doors of the structure just in time but the pirates soon were trying to blast the door open. Inside the church, Barry finally could use his powers more freely. The townspeople didn’t know he was a meta, but out of the view of the pirates and the crowd, he could use them to protect his parents.

“Captain Singh! Move the soldiers from the door!” Barry ordered fast. “I will strike it with lightning to blast the pirates back and then we can run towards the castle.”

“Son be careful! Don’t overdo it!” Nora said and Barry nodded smirking.

“I got this…”

Captain Singh agreed and ordered his men to move out of the way and the Prince quickly ran around inside the church and charged a massive lightning bolt and threw a merciless attack towards the wooden doors detonating them with a loud blast. A dozen pirates on the other side flew backward against the cobbled street getting knocked down and the old church started to burn with the fire of the attack.

“You burned the damned church!!” Julian gasped impressed with the prince’s heresy.

“Holy crap!!” Barry yelped a little surprised. “I didn’t think that the wood would catch on fire!”

“Well, you never think,  _Your Highness_!” Julian added frustrated looking at the flames quickly spreading like wildfire.

“I was trying to save us, Julian!”

Some of the pirates started to stand up to resume their attack even angrier.

“Run!” The King commanded and some soldiers began fighting the pirates outside the church while they tried to escape. Suddenly a red flash passed through the blazing doors of the church, hitting Julian and the King out of the way and grabbing the prince by the neck. Barry couldn’t even react against the sudden attack.

“BARRY!” Nora yelled and Captain Singh grabbed her arm to stop her from rushing toward her son.

“THAWNE!” King Henry Allen yelled angrily.

“It’s good to be back,” Thawne said holding Barry from the neck in the middle of the burning old church. The prince glared at the traitor. “I’m glad you didn’t die, Barry.”

“Release my son, Thawne!” The King demanded seeing Barry trying to escape the pirate’s stronghold.

“Why on earth should I do that?” Thawne asked with a sardonic grin on his face. “I have traveled from far away just to finally have my revenge on you and your family Henry…I came back to take what’s mine...” he said tightening his grip on Barry’s neck and Barry started gasping and struggling for air. He tried vibrating his hands to hurt Thawne but to no avail.

“Stop! You are killing him!” Nora yelled desperate at the man who used to be the right hand of the King…a man she used to trust but who months back was led on a dark terrible path and betrayed them. “Please, Eobard…he is my only son.”

She couldn’t lose Barry again. After they discovered that Thawne was trying to steal Barry’s speed force driven by his thirst of power, he was sent to the gallows to die but the man escaped his fate and disappeared for months. He probably spent the time for plotting his revenge and finding a merciless crew. But the damage of his ambition was already done… the prince had fallen into a terrible coma for nine months and she thought that she had lost her son until Wells managed to save him.  

“We can talk…” King Henry Allen offered desperately looking at Barry trying to hold his own weight by grabbing Thawne’s strong arm.

“No… moons ago you denied me what I wanted and you condemned me to my death…”

“Thawne stop…” Nora felt her heart beating painfully in her chest. “We can give you gold and treasures…anything you want just don’t harm him…”

Thawne released the young speedster amused at the Queen’s offerings and Barry fell to his knees gasping and coughing for air.

Eobard scoffed. “You know that what I want is not gold nor treasures Nora… it is something far more precious…” Thawne explained looking at Barry who was now at his feet trying to breathe. Thawne kicked the Prince on the side and he rested his foot over the prince’s chest hard. Barry groaned closing his eyes and Eobard continued. “We tried talking before Henry and let me remind you how that ended… you sent me to the bloody gallows!”

“We trusted you!” King Henry spat. “And you betrayed us Thawne! You tried to kidnap my son and you almost killed him. You deserved much more than the gallows! You deserve hell!”

Eobard smirked. “I just want to take Barry with me…I have plans for him.”

“You won’t have my son! You must be insane if you think I will let you take him away. Upon my life, I swear you will never have him for your evil schemes.” King Henry roared pointing his sword against the speedster.

“I’m no longer a diplomat Henry…thanks to you now, I’m a pirate… I steal and kill. I don’t need your permission old King; your golden age is now over.” Thawne explained charging his hand with lightning to kill the King. He knew that no one could match his speed. No one could stop him. He was just playing with the Royal Family and it was fun. “Taking your life can be easily arranged.”

Eobard was going to flash forward to kill the King when Barry grabbed the pirate’s leg and charged his hands with lightning. The pirate howled in pain and Barry pushed the evil speedster away and he weakly scrambled to his feet and ran to stand in front of his father, mother, Julian and Captain Singh. He was going to protect them even if it cost him his life.

“Barry…” Nora whispered concerned.

“I’m fine.”  

Julian quickly grabbed his two pistols and shot at the evil speedster two times hoping to at least injure him or slow him down.  

“Nice try lad.” Thawne added stopping all the silver bullets. “but the Prince will be leaving with me!”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened. “I’m not going anywhere with you Thawne.”

“I want to make you an offer...” Thawne murmured mockingly.

“I refuse.”

Eobard rolled his eyes. “At least let me finish kid.”

“You have nothing to say to me!” Barry spat angrily.

“Are you sure, Your Highness?” Thawne suddenly moved at an impossible speed in a storm of red lightning and killed one by one all the soldiers in the church in seconds, sparing only Julian and Captain Singh, and grabbed Nora as a hostage. The Queen gasped at the rough treatment and Henry glared at the evil speedster.

“Mom!” Barry screamed feeling his heart stop when Thawne spun her to make her face Barry.

“Now that I have your attention, Bartholomew…may I speak with you?”

Barry stared at the bodies surrounding them that were slowly creating a crimson pool on the old church’s floor and Barry glared angrily at Thawne. He couldn’t let that traitor hurt his mother.

“Let her go Thawne and I will speak with you…”

“Barry no!” Nora stated worriedly. She knew that the pirates weren’t trustworthy. “Barry, don’t trust him! It’s a trap!”

Thawne scoffed both impressed and amused. “You are not in a position to make demands, My Prince…” Thawne added vibrating his hand towards the heart of the Queen.

“Nooo!! STOP!! Stop!” Barry pleaded afraid of seeing his mother die. “Please stop!”

“See?” Eobard said smirking.

“I will speak with you,” Barry said defeated. “What do you want?”

“I want you to come with me,” Eobard stated dryly. “As simple as that…”

“Why? You tried stealing my speed force and you couldn’t…” Barry said confused. He didn’t understand why Eobard could possibly want with him now.

“You have something I want…and now I know how to get it… You are _the key_.”

“Fine.”

Eobard’s eyes opened wide with surprise. He was pleased to find Barry so easy to persuade.  

“W-What? No! Barry!” Nora pleaded angrily. “I rather die than to have you depart with this merciless murderer!”

“Thank you for the compliments Nora…but the Prince wants to go with me and you should let him.” The blonde speedster added smirking.

Barry sighed. “I will only go with you but only if you agree to the cessation of hostilities against Central’s port and town and if you let my parents, Julian and Captain Singh leave unscathed back to the castle.”

Thawne stared at Barry for a moment and then he laughed loudly at the Prince’s stubbornness. “A lot of long fancy words Your Highness…and I’m just a humble pirate.”

“You weren’t always a pirate Thawne,” Barry stated.

“There comes a time in a man’s  life where they feel the need to break the rules…”

Barry sighed. “I just want you to leave and never come back!”

“Better. But I am disinclined to acquiesce to your annoying request.”

Barry stared.

“It means no, Bartholomew.”

“I know what that means…”

“Well…” Thawne said looking at Nora. “I still have the upper hand here…”

Barry rolled his eyes skyward and quickly moved his hand to the holster on his right leg and grabbed his pistol and pointed it under his chin. “Then you won’t have what you want!”

“BARRY!!” Henry and Nora yelled in unison and Thawne’s sadistic grin faltered and slowly faded from his face.

“Lower the gun right now!” King Henry yelled angry at his son and Julian’s eyes widened in shock.

“You wouldn’t…” Thawne said defying the kid and narrowing his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Barry emphasized challenging his enemy and taking a step forward. “I will do everything in my power to save my family.”

Thawne stared at the power and confidence behind the deep hazel eyes of the young prince and he reluctantly released Nora, pushing her hard against the floor. He couldn’t lose the kid.

“Fine…” Eobard said annoyed. “Your parents have five minutes to leave the chur-“

Thawne never finished the sentence when Barry fired his gun against the pirate once aiming perfectly to his heart. Eobard smiled at Barry’s courage to fight him but with his reflexes, he easily stopped the bullet that was intended to end his life. Barry didn’t lose time and flashed against Thawne with a trail of yellow lightning and both disappeared from the blazing structure.

“BARRY!!!” Nora yelled feeling her heart stop and the King held her tightly while Julian and Captain Singh quickly ran to gather soldiers to look for the Prince.

 

* * *

On the other side of town at Saint and Sinners, the famous old tavern of Central Port, Captain Cold and his quartermaster known as Heatwave were drinking and celebrating that their last heist was a complete success with two jars of well-deserved rum. The old tavern was full of drunken pirates, boisterous mercenaries, thieves, privateers and bawdy prostitutes. The music was loud and the smell of sweat, beer and rum were invading their senses. The place was basically a haven for pirates.

“We finally have the map and that old scholar is going to go crazy looking for this!” Mick said laughing while holding up an old parchment and looking at his best friend.  “Honestly I thought this was going to be a little more challenging.”              

Len smirked drinking his rum imagining all the riches that were waiting for them in the hidden city of Atlantis. This could be their last heist and he would make his men richer than their wildest dreams.  

“Mick, we need to set sail.”

“Aye, Captain!”

Suddenly the carillons of the fort started sounding and people started screaming. Mick lifted his gaze from the bar to see through the stained window on his right and noticed fire and people running everywhere.

“What the hell is going on outside?” Cold asked annoyed at the sounds of explosions and villagers screaming interrupting his jolly mood.

“Probably a pirate attack.” The bartender replied unpreoccupied pouring some ale into a couple of old jars.

“But we are the bloody pirates…” Mick groaned confused and a little annoyed that he wasn’t the one burning things down.

With a loud wooden sound, the doors of the Tavern opened and Hartley entered the place running out of breath looking for the Captain. Mick and Cold turned to see the young rogue.

“THAWNE! He is here!” Hartley yelled and the door he just swung open hit a pirate on the back and the guy turned angry and shot his pistol aiming at the beer of the man next to Hartley and chaos was set loose. Everyone was suddenly fighting and shouting. The bartender sighed annoyed with the incoming and inevitable destruction of his tavern.

Mick and Cold turned to watch amused as their young scallywag rogue walked towards them while somehow avoiding getting hit or worse…killed.

“What the hell is Thawne doing here?” Mick asked vexed turning to see his Captain ignoring the loud yells and shots. “Wasn’t he already fish food?”

“Thawne…that name sounds somewhat familiar…have I threatened him before Mick?” Leonard asked intrigued avoiding easily a flying jar of beer.

“Probably…” Mick added shrugging his shoulders and hitting with his jar a random mercenary running in front of them just for the fun of it.

Hartley rolled his eyes. “Thawne was the traitor of the crown who was sent to the gallows! He was the right hand of the King until he tried to kill the prince...apparently, he became a pirate and he is back for revenge.”

Leonard nodded. “Ah! I remember… heard the stories about him...”

“He is just probably looting the castle …” Mick added irked and frustrated since he wanted to be outside making everything burn. “Anyways…the old King probably deserves it…”

The Captain ignored his friend’s remark and continued thinking. “Something is off Mick…last time I heard of Thawne he was looking for something far more precious than silver and gold, mate.”

Mick turned his gaze from the fire that was consuming the nearest building of the taverns to see the Captain’s blue eyes. “What kind of treasure then?”

“Not sure…but now I want to find out…” Len said standing up and drinking the whole content of his mug in a gulp and throwing it against the head of a thief at the stairs knocking him down. “Time to go!” Captain Cold stated. “Let’s go back to the ship. We have work to do.”

“Aye Captain!” Hartley yelped as he carefully tried to avoid stepping on the bodies on the floor while staring amazed at how the chaos at the tavern escalated so quickly.

 

* * *

 

Barry flashed Eobard far away from the town. He needed to keep his family, the Kingdom and everyone he loved safe. The Prince threw Thawne against a tree and tossed a lightning bolt against the pirate. The older speedster avoided the lightning and the tree was blasted and ignited with Barry’s attack. Sounding like a loud clap of thunder, the blazing tree suddenly fell over narrowly missing falling on top of the two speedsters.  

“I don’t want to hurt you kid...I just want to talk.” Thawne lied suddenly appearing behind Barry with no honor or code, throwing a lightning bolt against the younger speedster. Barry tried to move but he didn’t have enough time to avoid it completely and he felt the energy collide with his side. The prince yelled at the burning sensation and he fell to the ground feeling his body shudder against the cold and wet muddy floor of the forest. Everything hurt badly and his heart skipped a beat. Lightning hurt like hell and he needed to run away or he was going to die.

“I don’t understand…” Barry said breathlessly. “Why did you come back? What do you want Thawne? I don’t have anything that you could possibly want…you can’t steal my speed force…”

“I told you. You are wrong. You have everything and now I know how to take it from you.”

Barry rolled to rest on his back and he could see between the tall canopy of trees a black sky sprinkled with stars and a waxing moon shining over them, giving the forest an eerie glow.

“You are the answer to what I seek…” Eobard said crouching next to the fallen prince. “As I said before…you are the key.”

“If you are going to kill me or steal my speed do it now…” Barry spat through gritted teeth. “I won’t play your games.”

“I don’t want you dead. You are useless to me dead.”

Barry tried to move away and Thawne grabbed him by the face.

“Ugh…”

“You will obey me, Barry.”

“Like hell, I will,” Barry said charging his hands and shocking the older man. Barry was regretting his words earlier about wanting to meet a bloody pirate _… how stupid…_ now he was going to probably die in the hands of one or even worse become a slave of one. Barry quickly stood up and ran as quickly as he could but Thawne quickly caught up with him and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

“You won’t run away from me.” The evil speedster stated throwing the prince against a huge boulder. Barry gasped and he saw in seconds, which felt like an eternity, as his enemy draw a dagger from his belt and suddenly the cold metal pierced the prince’s right side. Barry cried in pain, arching his back and closing his eyes tightly feeling the whole world stop. He couldn’t breathe and the pain was too much. He grabbed Thawne’s shoulder for support since his knees were too weak. He could feel the dagger deep inside of him. Hopefully, it didn’t pierce any organ, but it felt like it was burning him.

“Does it hurt?” Thawne asked smirking and leaning over Barry trapping the speedster between the boulder and his body. “Stay still…if you move or try to escape again I will hurt you more…”

Barry lifted his eyes to glare into Eobard’s blue ones with hate and rage. Thawne twisted the dagger to stress on his threat and the prince started to tremble from the pain.

“Aaaagggh..s-stop.” Barry pleaded, feeling that his body was about to shut down from the agony.

“I like how you scream Your Highness…”

Barry could feel his body getting really weak and groaned ashamed but the pain was clouding his thoughts.

“You have no idea how long I have yearned to have you in my power again…” Thawne said almost tenderly touching the side of the prince’s face. “You are a being of extraordinary and unimaginable powers Barry but here at Central, they are holding you back…I can give you freedom.”

“You will never use me Thawne!”

Eobard sneered. “I will explain quickly what’s going to happen next….” Thawne murmured against Barry’s ear. “You are going to come with me to my ship, do what I order and I will give you the antidote to the poison I just gave you when I stabbed you…I bet you must feel like your body is already burning?”

Barry remained silent he didn’t want to give Thawne more reasons to mock him.  

“If you behave, I won’t kill your family and then I will tell you my plans for you…”

Barry scoffed lifting his hazel eyes full of raging fire. “You haven’t been paying attention Thawne…I would rather die than be your slave.”

The prince used his speed to punch Eobard with his fist in his stomach, the older speedster too stunned with the impromptu attack took a step back. Barry took his chance to punch him in the face with as much speed and strength that he could pull together ignoring the pain that coursed through his body with every movement. Eobard was struck down onto the ground from the powerful blow.

“If you leave you are going to die, Barry!” Eobard bellowed as he began to recover from the hit.

“I don’t care,” Barry said taking out his second pistol, from the holster on his left leg, with incredible speed to shoot Eobard in the leg to slow him down.

The pirate yelped at the pain of being shot, but he knew he was going to heal fast.  “I will pursue you to the ends of the earth Barry! You won’t escape! I will follow you even to hell! YOU WILL BE MINE!”

Barry took a step back, dropped the gun and removed the dagger from his wound groaning.

“There’s nowhere to hide Barry…I will find you and take what’s mine!”

Barry flashed away from the forest towards the beach feeling his heart beating painfully in his chest. He was scared. He ran and ran until he abruptly tripped on the sand exhausted from the fight, the pain, and the poison. Suddenly he couldn’t move anymore…he was so tired.

Barry closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain some calm and he could hear the loud waves crashing against some rocks and feel the salty air on his skin. He wanted to sleep but he knew that he needed to keep moving and escape fast since Thawne was going to come for him in any second.

Barry felt a shiver run through his body with the thought of becoming Thawne’s slave or giving him his speed…he would rather die.  He lifted his hazy, pain-filled gaze from the sand and noticed that he was on the far side of the bay…or at least it seemed like that since he could barely see through the mysterious dense mist on the beach.  

The small lights of the town and the fort were too far away, but amid the thunder of the cannon fire of Thawne’s fleet attacking Central, Barry managed to see a tall lonely galleon, with black sails with a pale silver snowflake looming high and relatively near from where he was. He quickly recognized the flag.  The Rogues. Captain Cold’s ship.

Barry slowly stood up feeling dizzy and he noticed that his hands and face were now covered in sand and that his wound wasn’t healing as fast at is should be with his speed. The Prince turned to see the forest and he hesitated…“ _Thawne…or Captain Cold?”_ Barry closed his eyes and inhaled making a decision…he couldn’t run to the town or the castle since he was too far away and he wouldn’t be able to make it in his current condition.

With the last strength and energy left in his body, Barry ran towards the impressive pirate ship, he hid between some rocks on the side and observed the movements of the pirates before boarding the galleon. There was a lot of mist hanging heavy above the deck and there were some pirates talking and laughing near the main deck.

Barry suddenly gasped and trembled from his hiding spot. The burning sensation was spreading fast all over his body. The Prince turned to see the beach behind him and he saw a blur of red lightning move in the forest, between the trees, towards the beach and he started to panic.

It was now or never.

Barry ran over water and phased into the pirate ship and quickly moved to the lowest deck on the ship that was used for storage. He quickly scrambled into a corner hiding between the huge barrels of rum and some old dirty boxes full of dust and sand. He was trembling scared. He knew that he probably looked pathetic but he was feeling lonely… it was the first time he wasn’t surrounded by soldiers or his family or friends. Barry peaked between the barrels and through an opening designed for a cannon. He saw Thawne’s red lightning pass towards the town in a flare. Barry exhaled. He was finally safe from Thawne… well at least for now and hopefully everyone in the town would manage to protect his family and stay safe.

Barry slowly slid against the wall of the ship and sat down in the small corner and gasped with the movement. With trembling hands, he lifted his shirt and inspected the wound. It looked bad...really bad. It was turning purple and oozing a lot of blood, he tried to add some pressure and closed his eyes defeated. Thawne didn’t lie about the poison and he was probably going to die.

Barry rested his back over an old crate, feeling tired and sleepy. He needed to rest and close his eyes for a bit. When he shifted for a more comfortable position resting his head against the wall he was startled with the metal sound of his golden crown.

“Shit!” Barry whispered startled. He opened his hazel eyes alarmed with his current predicament…finally grasping that he was the crown prince of Central Kingdom in a pirate ship…and, not any pirate ship…Captain Cold’s ship…not a really good fate. Julian was bloody right; he never thought things through and that’s why he was always getting into trouble.

Barry sighed and with some difficulty, he took his red shirt off and then the crown off his head. He stared at the luxurious symbol of power in his blood-stained hands and scoffed with his luck. He had always wanted an adventure at the sea and the first time he managed to actually get on one ship he was literally going _to die…marvelous._

Barry groaned feeling his vision fading and a cold shiver run through his feverish body. He carefully wrapped the crown with his red linen shirt and hid it behind some barrels where no one would ever find it. He needed to keep his identity a secret as long as he could if he wanted to survive amongst the bloody pirates.  

The prince suddenly noticed that he was starting to get cold but he knew that wearing only his black pants and boots would easily make him look like a random villager and not a prince and that would help him stay alive. He slowly rested his trembling hand over his wound to keep some pressure but his world started to gradually fade black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...do you want me to continue?? Was it good? Bad? Meh?  
> Let me know what you guys think? Savvy?
> 
> Fun fact: During The Golden Age of Piracy, pistols and other firearms fired only one single shot and it took a long time to reload. They were also very inaccurate and did not have a long range...so this was a factual error on the movie Pirate's of the Caribbean...the more you know haha :D


	2. The Mists of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay!  
> Let's sail away!! Enjoy!! :D  
> A special thanks to my lovely beta reader: bluestar1937! ♥

**“ **Sailors tell stories...pirates make _Legends."_****

 

* * *

 

 

Leonard, Mick, and Hartley quickly made their way from the Saints and Sinners tavern to their ship. Len lifted his gaze to the bay and smiled at the sight of the infamous and impressive galleon surrounded by a dense mist created by Mark to hide the vessel from Central Kingdom’s Royal Navy.

Captain Cold stepped on the main deck of the Rogues and the fog was still eerily hemming on the ship. Very little of the sea and the starry night was visible thanks to it.

The rogues, who were laughing merrily and drinking rum on the deck, halted instantly feeling the air slowly get colder announcing the arrival of their Captain to the ship so they swiftly returned to their deck-swabbing duties, surreptitiously taking their last swig from their metal flasks.

“Lenny! You are back…” Lisa said excited and a little surprised that her brother managed to pull the heist so quickly. “Do you have it?”

“Yes,” Len said lifting the old map and walking towards the wheel. “When have we ever failed in a raid, Sis?”

Lisa smiled mischievously. “Let me see it…”

“Wait…we need to set sail now.” The Captain turned to see his crew. “I don’t want the Rogues to get in a stupid crossfire between Thawne and Central’s Royal Navy.” 

Lisa agreed.

“Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!!” The Captain ordered eager and looking smug. “Raise the sails! We are going to Atlantis!”

“Aye!” The Crew of the Rogues yelled excited ready to depart from the bay hidden in the twilight.  

“Scudder, trim the sails!” Lisa ordered smiling at Len. She loved to give orders to the crew.

“Aye!” Sam replied moving fast.

“Mark! Give us some wind!” Leonard commanded with a wide smile. He knew that with Mark’s powers they were the fastest ship of the seven seas. No one would be able to catch them.

“Aye Sir!” Mark nodded lifting his hands to summon favorable gales.

The Rogues’ quartermaster approached his best friend next to the wheel of the ship.  “Len, weren’t you interested about Thawne’s dealings at Central?” Mick asked with a little curiosity.

“Aye, Mick…” The Captain nodded narrowing his eyes. “But here we won’t find the information we seek.”

Mick raised his eyebrows. “Where?”

“We are going to make a short stop at Tortuga…”

Mick smirked thinking of his favorite old tavern on the island. “Twelve Daggers?”

Len nodded.

“Love that place,” Mick added eagerly.

The Captain smirked and moved to take the wooden strong wheel in his cold hands to steer the ship to their next destination.  

“Now… bring me that horizon.” Len murmured under his breath. Soon they were at full sail heading out to uncharted waters and with the sun rising at the edge of the endless vast sea.  

 

 

* * *

 

Eobard Thawne was enraged. He needed to kill someone to sedate his wraith. He had lost his prey so easily and he knew he wasn’t the only speedster looking out for the Prince. A couple of moons back, when he was recruiting his crew at Tortuga he had heard that Hunter Zolomon or the feared Captain Zoom was also looking for the kid for the same exact reason he was and he just pointed that demon in the right direction to find Barry and steal him. He sighed. He needed to be more careful if he wanted to achieve his goal.

“Captain Thawne…” a young lad murmured next to him and the blonde Captain slowly turned to see him.

“We have a report from our informant at the town of Central Kingdom…”

“Speak.”

“It seems that there were some fishermen at the bay who saw a trail of yellow lightning enter the ship of Captain Cold. It seems the prince decided to hide on Leonard’s ship.”

“So, he is still alive…” Eobard smiled wickedly finally having a lead. It had been a stupid move to poison the young speedster…he can at least acknowledge that, but he had truly believed that the kid knowing that his life was in danger with the poison he was going to go quietly with him to the ship for the antidote _…how stupid._ He apparently underestimated the Prince’s wish to die but not to worry, soon the kid will be in his hands once again.  

“Captain…” the young pirate started shyly. “The only problem is that the Rogues departed at dawn…”

“What?” Eobard’s face suddenly darkened and he clenched his fists. The young lad took a step back as a precaution. The wrath of Eobard was well known on the seven seas as a feared pirate known to kill anyone in his path.

“Some of our snitches say that they are heading back to Tortuga at full speed.”

Eobard’s blue eyes widened and suddenly he laughed. He started laughing madly at the irony. The whole crew of the ship, Legion of Doom, stared at their Captain scared while Eobard was losing his mind amused. Thawne cursed loudly and inhaled deeply. He needed to reach Captain Cold’s ship before Leonard decided to kill the young speedster. Before the Royal Navy decided to pursue the pirate who stole their Crown Prince and before Captain Zoom claimed the kid first. It was going to be a bloody race. Thawne smirked feeling the thrill of the chase.

“SET THE DAMN SAILS!!!” The Captain of the Legion of Doom roared and the crew moved quickly to set the ship moving towards the open sea. “WE ARE ON A BLOODY HUNT”

“Do you think this is a wise idea?” Merlyn asked walking towards their Captain. “You know following Cold is risky.”

“I will chase the Rogues until I take what’s mine back…” Eobard stated fuming. “I will sink that stupid ship to the depths of the ocean and nothing nor anyone will ever stop me…Understood?”

“Aye Captain.”

 

* * *

 

The rogues were finally on the open sea, far away from the bay and the sun was rising to reach the zenith of the blue sky. Mick, Mark, and Lisa followed Len into his private cabin. The “great cabin” as the crew, call it, spanned the width of the stern and had large windows. It was the largest room on the ship where the Captain had his bed, a large table where his senior crew members joined him at dinner and a small desk with the plans and navigational charts.  

Cold hastily spread out their new stolen map on a large wooden table and everyone moved closer to see.

“This is the way to the lost city of Atlantis…” he explained smirking and looking at the route marked on the map. “Legends says that the founders of Atlantis were half god and half humans… _metas_ like us…powerful and feared by everyone… It is said that the lush islands contained gold, silver and many precious metals in abundance, but now the island is lost in the mists of time.  Forgotten in the ravages of time as a punishment from the gods.”

“Lost in the mists of time? Punishment?” Lisa asked lifting her perfect eyebrows. “What the hell does that mean Lenny?”

“I have no idea.” The Captain stated indifferently. He wasn’t much of a historian or scholar.

“That sounds like a setback Len…” Lisa added concerned.

“It’s a legend, Sis… anyways we will worry about that later…first, we need to actually get there.” He said looking at the island on the map. The trip in itself was going to be really tricky. He knew a lot of obstacles were ahead of their new quest.

“And how the hell are we going to find an island lost in the mists of time?” Lisa exhaled thinking.

Cold hummed and answered. “We stole the old scholar’s notes about Atlantis…”

Mick nodded resting the old parchments on top of the table.

“In those manuscripts lies the key to discovering how we are going to go through the mists…” Len explained. “We just need a plan…”

Lisa stared unsurely.

“We just need to read it…” Mick assured Lisa. “It will be easy.”

Hartley moved closer to the table and opened the scrolls and manuscripts. He stared at them for a couple of seconds and then laughed loudly. “This is all in Latin...” Hartley said amused lifting his glance to see Mick. “And as far as I know you don’t know Latin, Mick...”

“Well thank god we have you then…” Mick said grinning. “Don’t we? Scallywag…”

Hartley shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“So…Who was the old scholar?” Mark asked curiously. “Did you cut his throat?”

“No, the old man wasn’t at his house…” Leonard said icily. “It seems it was his lucky day.”

Mark agreed.

“The old scholar’s name is Martin Stein…” Hartley explained answering Mark’s question. “He works for the Allen Monarchy as the Prince’s tutor…”

“Sounds like a boring life… tutoring a stupid useless rich prince…” Mark added shrugging while Mick agreed, laughing.

“He also dedicated his life to the study of the lost city of Atlantis.” Hartley continued. “He believes there’s an invaluable treasure hidden there…a cursed treasure who belonged to a God and that caused the downfall of that civilization.”

Lisa, Mark, and Mick fell silent at the idea of a cursed treasure.

“Cursed treasure Lenny?” she asked turning abruptly to see her brother. “That wasn’t on the damn plan Len…the last artifact that you decided to steal almost killed us all thanks to a bloody legend you didn’t want to believe.”

“You are all alive…no harm done.”

“No harm is done? Seriously?” Lisa asked angrily. “I can’t believe you.”

“Lisa… we are fine…”

“But you are not Len! This is madness!” Lisa groaned getting angry with her stubborn brother. “Mick say something.”

“I think she is right Len…” Mick added worriedly for his best friend. “We don’t want to lose you seadog.”

Len scoffed. “You won’t lose me mate. I still have time.”

“Lenny…”

“Not to worry Sis…” Leonard stated icily. “We are going to break the curse and be bloody rich…probably richer than the King of Central City if the stories and legends of Atlantis are true…”

Lisa smiled slightly at the thought but still feeling a little bit uncertain about the heist. Looking at the map she could easily see that it was going to be a long journey into strange tides and there were going to be a lot of challenges ahead. Unknown perils that could get them all killed, but the worst part was knowing that getting to Atlantis was just the beginning, they didn’t even know what could be waiting for them on the island of the ancient civilization.

“We should celebrate…for riches beyond our imagination!” Mick added eagerly thumping his fist on the wooden table trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

“Agreed,” Mark said turning to see the empty barrels of rum on Len’s private quarters. “But where the hell is the bloody rum?”

“Below deck. In the storage room.” Lisa explained. “We got new barrels at the port for the new quest since we were running low, maybe we can refill these ones at Tortuga...”

“That’s a good idea, Lisa,” Mick stated turning to see the youngest rogue on the ship. “Oi! Fishface! Go to the storage and bring up a box of rum.”

Hartley gasped insulted. “Fishface?”

“You look like one...an ugly fish,” Mick added smirking and Leonard and Lisa scoffed.

“Rum. Now.” Mark said annoyed.

“W-What? Seriously?” Hartley asked annoyed. “But…why me?”

“You are the rookie pirate on the ship,” Mick explained shrugging his shoulders.

“Unbelievable…” Hartley groaned irritated.

Leonard sent a cold glare at Hartley and the lad quickly moved out of the Captain’s quarter towards the storage room silently. He walked across the main deck where all the other rogues were again drinking, singing and laughing merrily. He climbed down the wooden stairs and started mumbling annoyed. _“Hartley do this…Hartley, do that…bloody useless pirates…and Fishface? Seriously? He wasn’t ugly… at least compared to the rest of the bloody crew he could be considered handsome and he was really smart…the exception could be the Captain…but he deserved better…maybe he should drink all the damn rum alone.”_

* * *

 

Central Kingdom was destroyed. The warm sunrays of the morning revealed the aftermath of Thawne’s attack. Houses still blazing on fire, many of the guilds had been plundered, and several of the townspeople were dead with their bodies sprawled all over on the cobblestone streets. Oliver could see from the ramparts of the castle stonewall that Thawne’s ships were abruptly leaving and he had an ominous feeling since that move could only mean one thing. Thawne got what he wanted.

“OPEN THE GATES!” Wells quickly yelled to the soldiers on the courtyard and they swiftly moved to open the gates of the castle. Oliver noticed between the unnatural mist that was slowly fading away that the King and Queen of Central Kingdom were returning with an escort of soldiers guided by Julian. They were riding probably some borrowed horses from the townspeople and there was no sight of Captain Singh or the Prince.

Joe, Oliver, and Wells quickly ran down the stone stairway towards the courtyard to receive the royal family while the soldiers opened the gates.

“Your Highness, we are glad you are all alive,” Wells said quickly helping the Queen dismount from her horse. “Are you hurt?”

“No…I’m okay…” Nora answered with a shaky voice and misery reflected in her deep hazel eyes.

“Where’s Barry?” Joe asked Henry, having a dreadful feeling in his gut when he did not see Barry amongst those that returned. Henry looked at Joe with sorrow and regret as he shook his head.

“We don’t know…” Henry answered him with anguish underlining his voice. “We lost him.”

“Eobard took Barry,” Nora explained miserably. Her voice was broken and weak. It shook slightly as she spoke. “Eobard is going to take him away…we need to find Barry…I can’t lose him again Joe.”

Wells and Joe felt their hearts drop at the clear suffering that Nora was going through. Not knowing where her son was or if he was even alive.

Captain Oliver quickly approached Julian. “Where’s Captain Singh? What happened?”

“Thawne attacked us,” Julian said sheathing his sword. “He wanted the Prince. Barry defended us and took Eobard away from the town but the two speedsters disappeared into the darkness and the chaos. They were too fast and we couldn’t follow. Captain Singh is still looking for the Prince with a group of soldiers and he gave the order at the fort to be alert of any sight of him or the sight of Thawne’s red lightning.”

Joe turned to see Henry who looked devastated by the loss of his only heir.

“Joe…I couldn’t defend him…” The King murmured miserably and feeling guilty. “That monster took my son away from me!”

“Henry, we will find Barry. Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t do much. Eobard is a speedster; you know that we can’t possibly fight against him.” Joe explained softly. “Barry is strong. He is going to be okay…we will find him.”

Joe could easily understand the fear and pain Henry was feeling since the Prince was like his second son. “I will make sure we will find him.”

“I can’t lose him…” The King murmured weakly.

“You won’t,” Oliver stated.  “The Royal Navy will find him. We will sail the seven seas to bring him back.”

Harry smiled pleased with Oliver’s answer to the King and Nora nodded thankfully.

The sound of a galloping horse made everyone turn to see the entrance to the castle. Captain Eddie was arriving at the gates with news from the port.

“Your Highness, Captain Queen!!” Eddie said jumping from his halting horse. “We found the Prince.”

Nora gasped and Henry moved forward. “Is he alive? Is he okay?”

“A pair of scouts found this on the forest floor.” He said offering the King the pistol Barry used to shot Thawne within the forest. “They followed a trail to the beach and they found some fishermen who stated that a streak of yellow lightning entered Captain Cold’s galleon with sails black as a moonless night and a pale silver snowflake in the middle. The Prince was probably trying to hide from Thawne.”

Cisco’s eyes widened and Nora closed her eyes with the news. Captain Cold’s reputation is a fearsome one and he is known to be a bloodthirsty pirate. The stories said that he was really smart, that he had unmatched navigational skills, charisma, that he was deathly as he was handsome and that he had plundered over a hundred ships with a well-armored ship called the Rogue in every endeavor. A grandiose record that made him one of the most desired targets of Central Kingdom Royal Navy.

“The scouts found blood on the white sand…we think that Barry is hurt.” Eddie explained feeling sorry to be the harbinger of bad news. Nora closed her eyes feeling worried for her son.  

“We need to stop the Rogue from leaving the port immediately,” Wells stated looking at the fort. “Captain Queen order your men to intercept Cold’s ship…”

Oliver nodded. “Thawne already left Central and I believe he left pursuing Cold,” Oliver informed massaging his temple. “We will sail immediately to capture them!”

“Captain, I want the best crew of the Royal Navy on the fastest ship pursuing Cold!” The King requested. “I want all the pirates gone. Understood?”

“Will do,” Oliver stated. “I will take the Arrow to pursue them since it is the fastest ship of the seas.”

The King nodded sadly, thinking about The Flash. The magnificent ship that Cisco and Wells were building for the Prince’s birthday that now he wondered if Barry was ever going to see.    

“The Rogue already left the bay at dawn but we are still on time,” Eddie explained. “And Thawne’s ships are retreating right now.”

“Get the Arrow ready!” Oliver commanded. “We will depart immediately.”

“I will go with you, Captain,” Julian stated and Cisco volunteered as well.

“I will go too,” Caitlin added and everyone stared in shock at the beautiful healer.

“What?” She asked at their puzzled looks. “You will need a medic, especially if Barry is hurt. I am the most capable doctor in the realm.”

“She is right…” Cisco added proudly of his best friend and Caitlin smiled thankfully at his support.

“Thank you, Caitlin…” Nora whispered softly looking at Barry’s young and brave friend.

“I will go too…” Wells stated. “Barry is also like a son to me.”

“Eddie…inform your best soldiers that we will depart at ten,” Queen stated. “I want to see the crew at the port…”

“Will do,” Eddie said mounting his horse and leaving immediately to the fort.

“I swear I will sink Captain Cold’s ship to the depths of the sea,” Oliver promised to the Queen and the King.  

 

* * *

 

Hartley groaned at his stupid luck. The storage room was badly lit. He could barely see in the dark. The young pirate moved slowly inside but suddenly he heard an almost imperceptible sound for normal human senses. It was a slow and erratic heartbeat escorted with slow fading breaths. He froze concerned. Normally no one was allowed to be in the storage deck without the Captain’s permission. Maybe someone was drunk and probably hiding from their duties or...maybe it was an intruder who was about to kill him.

“Ahoy…matey?” Hartley murmured lowly a bit nervous. Honestly, he wasn’t good at fighting he was more of a strategist and he liked to think that he was also the brain in a sea full of stupid pirates. Except, well, maybe the Captain.

No answer.

Hartley sighed and moved down from the last step of the wooden stairs and concentrated to walk in the direction of the faint sound. His enhanced hearing powers were quite useful in situations like this. He slowly turned right clenching the hilt of his sword and he was startled with the sight before him. There was an intruder on the ship. He silently unsheathed his sword and sidled in between the new rum barrels and old boxes for a closer look at the probably drunk ugly old pirate, but he was surprised at the sight of a very shirtless and dashing but unmoving young lad.

“Oi?” Hartley said kicking the guy’s leg hard but there was no reaction at all. _“Was the intruder three sheets to the wind, intoxicated and passed out or hurt?”_ It was hard to see in the darkness of the room. Hartley slowly leaned down and saw the crimson blood oozing from a nasty wound on the lad’s side. He lifted his glance and he saw that the young man was seriously really handsome…totally his type and probably the Captain’s type. Hartley quickly moved his hand over the intruder’s neck and there was a weak pulse that was slowly fading. The attractive man moaned feverishly at the cold contact with his burning skin and Hartley moved backward startled. The lad was dying.

The young rogue cursed as he rushed to stand up and he ran up to the Captain’s quarters as fast as he could. He busted the door open with too much strength startling Leonard, Mick, Mark, and Lisa who jumped at the sudden noise breaking their conversation about stopping at Tortuga and about the rations and powder they will probably need to steal.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Mick asked startled and Lisa scoffed.

“We have a problem Captain…” Hartley added quickly. “There’s an intruder on the ship!”

“Sink me!” Mick said surprised with the news. It wasn’t every day when someone was reckless enough to step on their ship voluntarily.  “Is the rum okay?”

Hartley rolled his eyes skyward. “The rum is fine.”

Len slowly lifted his blue piercing gaze from the map. “You know what to do with the intruders Hartley…blow the man down.”

The young pirate shook his head. “You should come and look at him, Captain!”

Mick sighed. “Kid the Captain gave you orders…kill the intruder and throw him into the bloody sea. It ain’t that hard…”

“Captain…” Hartley continued ignoring Mick and taking a step forward. “I really think you should reconsider!”

“And why is that Hartley?” Cold asked icily.

“Well...Captain… I think you will find the intruder… _pleasing to your tastes.”_

Mick burst out laughing since he wasn’t expecting that at all, Lisa was suddenly interested and Mark rolled his eyes.

“Bring him here Hart,” Lisa commanded intrigued. “Now I really want to see him…his beauty intrigues me.”

Hartley sighed. “Uh…I-I can’t…”

“Why?” Mick asked impatiently.

“I can’t move him… I think he is dying…”

Lisa frowns and Mark suddenly laughed at the irony. “What kind of fool hides in a pirate ship to die?”

“Hartley…” The Captain stated coldly.  “If he is soon to be fish food just throw him to the sea…we don’t need more dead weight on the ship and I am unwilling to waste my time on slaves or prisoners...Understood?”

Hartley sighed. “I insist Captain…you should reconsider.”

“THROW HIM… to the bloody sea Hartley.” Leonard growled getting angry and the temperature of the room dropped drastically.  “End of the bloody discussion.”

“Lenny…” Lisa murmured softly startled at her brother’s reaction.

“End of discussion Sis,” Len snarled and he turned to his First Mate. “Mick…help Hartley get rid of the damn soul who decided to put a foot on my damn ship without my permission.”

Mick nodded and he left the Captain’s room followed by Lisa who was secretly dying to find out why Hart was so reluctant of disposing of the intruder to the sea. Leonard, on the other hand, scoffed amused at the irony of someone stupid enough to decide to hide in his ship and continued talking with Mark about the heist and their next stop on Tortuga.

Hartley rapidly led Mick and Lisa towards the storage room and Mick ignited his left hand to make some light in the dark chamber of the ship. The young rogue pointed at the young intruder’s hiding spot and Lisa without wasting time peaked to see the young lad.

“Oh dear…” Lisa said surprised noticing that Hartley was absolutely right.

“Let me look…” Mick said curious walking closer to Lisa. “Blimey! Hart is right… Cap’n loves pretty boys like this one.”

Hartley glared. “Told you…”

Mick nodded. The unconscious kid was totally handsome despite his feverish and sick look.

Lisa swiftly crouched next to the almost lifeless trespasser and carefully moved the kid’s bloodstained hand from his side and gasped worriedly. There was a nasty wound turning purple.

“He has been poisoned and this wound looks really deep…someone stabbed him and turned the blade inside.” Lisa said concerned looking at the lad’s dry and cold lips that were turning a light shade of blue. The kid was sweating excessively and shivering badly.

“Mick take him to my quarters immediately.”

“What about the Captain?” Mick asked unsurely. “My orders were to dispose of him…not save him.”

“I won’t let him die…” Lisa said touching tenderly the unconscious kid’s face that still had sand stuck to it and moving his dampened hair from his forehead. “Not when he can save my stupid brother from his cursed fate… Hartley, find Shawna, we need her expertise on poisons...tell her to meet us at my room.”

Hartley nodded and ran from the storage as fast as he could. Mick carefully moved the rum barrels out of the way and lifted cautiously the almost weightless and limp lad into his arms.

“You know…Len is going to kill me for this.” Mick said looking at the beautiful young lad who clearly was having trouble breathing.

“Well…I think this is fate, Mick.” Lisa added hopefully. “Winds of change. A way to save my brother.”

“Maybe you are right…” Mick murmured. “A cold-hearted pirate like Len maybe needs a beautiful merman.”

Lisa scoffed. “Not sure that the kid will appreciate being called a _merman,_ Mick.”

“He looks like one…” Mick confessed looking at the kid’s stunning face and Lisa smiled.

“Have you ever seen one Mick?”

Mick laughed. “Not really.”

Lisa laughed at Mick’s nonsense. “Well, I agree he is indeed very handsome…” Lisa said thoughtfully. “With luck…maybe Lenny won’t be able to resist him.”

Mick nodded and started walking up the wooden stairs to the deck.

“Hey…Mick?”

“Yes?”

“Try to pass through the deck as fast as you can, I don’t want the crewmen asking questions and I don’t want Lenny to know that we are trying to save the kid just yet or else he will get really mad or in the worst-case scenario, he will throw the kid to the sea. I will tell him if the lad survives.”

“You know he is going to kill us…” Mick repeated amused feeling the thrill of their secrecy.

“Aye.” Lisa smiled roguishly. “But it will be worth it…”

“I really hope you know what you are doing…” Mick groaned.

“So do I, Mick.”

The quartermaster nodded and he left Lisa wondering if this was finally the answer to her restless pleads. She moved some of the boxes and pushed one of the rum barrels back in place when she suddenly spotted a red linen cloth. She halted puzzled and turned to see the stairs to make sure she was alone. Lisa slowly reached for the soft crimson material. Carefully she drew it from the worst hidden place in history and felt a hard object inside so she carefully unwrapped the item and gasped stunned when she unveiled a magnificent golden crown.

“Oh for FUCK’S SAKE! You gotta be kidding me…” Lisa whispered stunned. She quickly stood up wrapping the crown in the crimson cloth and moved to the farthest place of the storage room. She opened the smallest box full of rum bottles and hid the crown there. Her mind was reeling and she started laughing nervously.  _“It can’t be…it can’t be…can it? What are the odds? But if the kid was really the prince of Central Kingdom they had in their hands the most valuable hostage in the history of their bloody ship…they could get filthy rich if they asked for a ransom to the King, but they were also going to get in deep trouble if the Royal Navy of Central Kingdom started following them…but why on earth would the Crown Prince be on their ship and injured? It doesn’t make sense... what if the kid was just a random thief that stole the prince’s crown? That could also be a possibility…a more likely story…she was jumping to conclusions…she didn’t even know what the Prince of Central Kingdom looked like since she had never had the opportunity to look at him…and since the rumors says that the Prince was a fragile young man that for nine months was in an almost deadly sleep it didn’t make sense that now he was on their ship poisoned and shirtless…ughh…”_

Lisa sighed her heart was beating wildly and her head starting to hurt.

_“What would Lenny do knowing the kid was the Prince… What would he do if the kid was just a thief?”_

Lisa groaned completely confused. She didn’t know what to do. If the kid was really the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom there were a lot of pirates on the ship who would gladly kill him for revenge against the Royal Navy and the Crown. Pirates like Mark held deep grudges against the Royal Family since he lost his younger brother to the gallows for piracy. If the kid was the Prince he was about to meet his painful death… _unless…_ she decided to hide the truth from everyone…If the kid was smart enough he wasn’t going to tell his real identity which would be perfect since that would allow Len to get to know the kid as a pirate…and maybe… _just maybe_ if she moved the pieces correctly she would be able to help Len fall in love and break the curse and save him from his damned fate.

Lisa smiled.

“Oh…this is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank you guys for reading and for waiting for the update!  
> Next chapter: Len will discover Barry in his ship and chaos will ensue with the crew... 
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't that bad...let me know your thoughts. :3  
> I've been thinking that maybe Oliver should be Commodore instead of Captain...might change that, not sure.. haha  
> Feedback is very appreciated! :D
> 
> My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	3. The God of Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ahoy, Mateys!" I'm back! :D  
> Yay finally an update! Hope you guys enjoy it! :3  
> A special thanks to my lovely beta reader: bluestar1937! ♥

****

**_"At the End of the World, the Adventure Begins."_ **

 

* * *

 

Commodore Queen sighed taking in the devastation of Central Kingdom’s Port. The harbor was dotted with burning and sunken ships; buildings were razed and still smoldering. The aftermath of hell on earth.  Oliver glanced out at the bay and the horizon. He took a brass telescope from his belt, he opened it and trained it on to see the sails of the Legion of Doom moving quickly away from the bay and Central Kingdom. They were still on time to catch up with Thawne and Cold.

“Everyone is at the docks,” Diggle said, quickly approaching Oliver. “They are ready to set sail under your command.”

“Good,” Oliver said closing the telescope giving it to Diggle. “We need to move fast.”

The Commodore and Captain of the Arrow walked towards the docks and they found a group of about a dozen soldiers and some familiar faces from the castle in a perfect line-up. Oliver noticed the King of Central talking to the old scholar who was carrying a lot of old looking manuscripts and parchments and next to them Harrison Wells, Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin. He sighed unsurely. They weren’t really trained in sea combat like Julian, Eddie, Ronnie, Ray, Joe or Wally but they were really smart so they will probably be useful in the quest so he didn’t argue about their presence.

Oliver cleared his throat and everyone turned their heads in his direction.  “Our mission is to rescue and bring the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom back alive and safe,” Oliver stated quickly and Nora and the King nodded gratefully. “I expect you all to have the courage and fortitude to follow my orders and stay true in the face of danger and death since the seas are fickle and unpredictable. We will be up against two of the most dangerous scourges of the seven seas and our destination is still unknown, but we will go to the ends of the earth if we must and we will sink the Legion and the Rogues to the depths of the sea. I promise that we will give all the pirates their well-deserved death at the gallows.”

Julian nodded vigorously agreeing with Commodore Oliver’s words and Cisco and Caitlin turned to look at each other worried for Barry and for what lies ahead in their mission.

“Thawne and Cold are dangerous and this will be a risky endeavor and probably some of you won’t be coming back.” Oliver continued. “Knowing that I expect full loyalty and bravery.”

Everyone nodded silently at the ominous words and started boarding the Arrow quickly to set sails.  

“What an inspiring speech…” Diggle murmured with sarcasm, glaring at his friend.  

“It’s better to tell them the truth,” Oliver explained and Diggle sighed defeated. “Whatever you say, Oliver.”

“Good luck Commodore.” King Henry stated.

“I will bring your son back,” Oliver stated confidently. Barry was like his little brother so he was going to kill anyone who dared to hurt him. “I promise I will save him.”

“Thank you, Ollie,” Nora said with a warm smile tainted with the tears falling from her green eyes.

Oliver nodded and he walked onto his impressive ship with green flags and the symbol of the white arrowhead.

“Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail!” He roared to the crew and then he instructed Wells to set the course to follow the Legion and Captain Cold to the ends of the world.

 

* * *

 

After hiding the magnificent crown in the storage room, Lisa silently walked through the wooden halls of the ship trying to avoid her brother as much as possible and entered her private room where Mick and Shawna were currently trying to save the young and mysterious lad. She carefully closed the wooden door and sighed worriedly at the scene unfolding secretly on the ship. On her bed, there were a lot of linen rags tainted crimson with the young man’s blood and the kid was clearly dying.

“He can’t breathe…” Mick added trying to hold the kid down gently. Lisa quickly approached the side of her bed and noticed with distress that Mick was right, the lad’s breathing was becoming rapid and shallow.

“He is getting worse...” the older pirate added unsure of how to help. “He won’t make it…”

“What kind of poison is it?” Lisa murmured fast turning to see Shawna examining the kid.

“I’m not sure yet…” Shawna confessed as she continued inspecting and cleaning the deep wound. The kid was sweating so much and moaning in pain. “He is asphyxiating…respiratory paralysis…but his heart rate is fast, cold lips turning a light shade of blue, fever, cold sweating…”

“Ricin? Nightshade? Hemlock?” Mick asked worried knowing that there was no known cure for some of those poisons.

“No…no…” Shawna whispered concerned. “No, there are no hallucinations nor seizures…no vomiting…”

Mick let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  

“Curare…maybe?” Lisa added softly and Shawna’s eyes widened with the realization. Suddenly all the symptoms were so obvious. The paralysis, the respiratory difficulty, the fever, the heart beats…

“Bloody hell!” Shawna exclaimed. “Mick give the lad some air!”

“What?” Mick asked confused.

“NOW! Give him chest compressions!!” Shawna yelled moving away opening her medicine chest extracting some old and green herbs. She quickly started working on the antidote adding some natural ingredients Lisa didn’t recognize while Mick tried to keep the kid alive. Lisa stared at Mick who started giving the young lad some rescue breaths.

“Lisa hand me that paste,” Shawna said pointing to the side to a small wooden box and Lisa quickly complied moving as fast as she could.

Shawna hastily gave the kid something to drink with Mick’s help, which was a difficult challenge since the kid couldn’t swallow properly because the curare was paralyzing his whole system, but after a few tries they managed to make the kid drink the antidote and she placed a green paste over the now clean stab wound.

Lisa narrowed her light blue eyes thinking. She was suspecting that the kid was truly the crown prince of Central Kingdom but why was he on their ship almost dying.

“Is this going to work?” Mick asked worriedly. “Did we save him?”

“Not sure…” Shawna confessed. “Just keep giving him some rescue breaths…”

Mick nodded and continued giving the kid some chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth respiration thinking that Len would probably die of jealousy when he finds out that he tasted the soft and sweet lips of the kid first. He grinned pleased. He was definitely going to tease Len later.

“Curare….” Shawna whispered thinking while laying a cold cloth over her young patient’s forehead. “Interesting choice of poison…”

Lisa frowned. “Why is it interesting?”

“Curare is a poison normally used to cause paralysis…” the rogue healer explained. “It causes weakness of the muscles and if administered in a sufficient dose it can cause death by asphyxiation due to the paralysis of the lungs...normally it is used to deprive a victim of his senses for two or three hours.”

“Your point?” Mick asked vexed.

“Whoever poisoned him was trying to capture him alive…not kill him,” Shawna explained and Mick and Lisa’s eyebrows lifted amusingly high, clearly surprised by the information. “The one who stabbed him did it with the intention of keeping him still to prevent him from running away…like a hunter with a prey, but when the _hunter_ lost control, maybe in the rush of the attack, and stabbed him so deeply and then turned the dagger inside; the poison quickly entered the bloodstream and that’s why the kid was dying when we found him.”

“Wait…wait…hold on…” Lisa murmured confusedly. “If this was to paralyze him…how the hell did this kid manage to enter onto our ship without no one noticing? How could he manage to even move? And how the hell is he still alive with that amount of poison? Why didn’t he die immediately?”

“That’s the fun part and I have a theory,” Shawna said taking the cold cloth off the kid’s forehead, she washed it with clean water from a metal bowl resting on the wooden nightstand and cleaned the paste from the wound on the young lad’s side to show Mick and Lisa the kid’s smooth skin already _healed._

“Sink Me! How the hell?” Mick asked astonished taking a step back. “He is healed! He is completely healed!”

“Mick, lower your voice!” Shawna warned him.

“That’s impossible…” Lisa murmured in shock.

Shawna nodded. “This kid somehow has amazing healing abilities…I don’t know how or why…but that’s why the poison didn’t act properly; giving him time to escape from his hunter, but it was blocking a bit of his healing powers so that’s why the wound wasn’t healing.”

“But with the antidote, you blocked the curare’s poison and his healing abilities are working again?” Lisa asked impressed. “He is healing.”

Shawna agreed. “Aye.”

“So… he will definitely survive?” Mick asked eager, watching how the kid’s breathing was returning back to normal.

“He will,” Shawna added closing the wooden chest with antidotes. “My guess is that in a couple of hours he will be better and awake…probably a little disoriented, weak and dizzy but fine and out of danger.”

“Thanks, Shawna.”

The healer nodded with a smile. “No problem.”

“Shawna please don’t tell anyone just yet what happened here…” Lisa ordered. “Especially not Len.”

“I won’t, but Lisa please think about what I just said,” Shawna added halting at the door frame. “Someone wants this kid badly _._ Someone really dangerous who didn’t hesitate to poison his target and we don’t know why… so that puts us in disadvantage. The Captain won’t like this and I can feel that he will bring us a lot of problems. I know you want to save your brother from his terrible fate but this kid means trouble.”

Lisa turned to look at the unconscious young man and nodded.

“Anyways…if his condition changes don’t hesitate to call me,” Shawna said exciting the room leaving Mick and Lisa alone. There was a small moment of silence until Mick groaned troubled.

“Something doesn’t feel right. Maybe Len was right.”

Lisa frowned. “About what?”

“Maybe we should throw the kid to the sea.”

Lisa shook her head while she tenderly brushed the kid’s brown messy hair away from his cute face.

“No…we did the right thing, Mick...I can feel it.”

“Lisa…we don’t know who he is…we don’t know how he healed so fast…we don’t know who or what is following him…” Mick complained. “This isn’t good. We are putting everyone at risk…we need to tell Len.”

“No, we can’t tell him…he is too stubborn…he will kill him.”

“Better the kid than us…” Mick argued.

“Do you really think that he is dangerous?” Lisa asked pointing at the young man sleeping.

“I don’t know…” Mick groaned running his hand over his bald head. “That’s the whole point. We don’t know him! Why the hell was he on our ship in the first place?”

“I don’t know… but don’t worry Mick…I promise we will discover everything soon.” Lisa added, having a vague idea of the identity of the kid on her bed. “I can feel that he isn’t dangerous.”

“This is a bad idea…a really bad idea.” Mick sighed. “And to be honest I’m more worried about _the hunter_ …”

Suddenly the door of Lisa’s room opened abruptly and Lisa and Mick felt their hearts stop. They quickly turned and exhaled to see the confused pirate at the door looking at them in shock.

“Holy shit! You saved him!” Mark exclaimed scandalized. “Oh…The Captain won’t be happy.”

“Mark, you can’t tell Len,” Lisa ordered flustered.  “Promise you will keep this a secret.”

“This is getting stupid.” Mick groaned annoyed.

“It’s a small ship, Lisa,” Mark stated. “Cold is bound to find out sooner or later…”

“I prefer later…” Lisa confessed. “So just promise me…”

“I promise, but you know you can believe a pirate’s word…” Mark added smirking. “You will owe me one.”

“You wish…” Lisa laughed evilly. “First I will kill you in your sleep.”

Mark scoffed defeated, lifting his hands. “Fine…I won’t tell a soul.”

“So…now that we are bounded by this idiotic situation…what do you want Mark?” Mick asked.

“The Captain is looking for you both. Hartley discovered some interesting stuff from the old scholar’s notes about Atlantis.” Mark explained amused. “Something about a path.”

Mick and Lisa turned to glance at each other with curiosity and started following Mark to the Captain’s cabin leaving the young man to heal and rest in Lisa’s private room.

 

* * *

 

Leonard was looking at the navigational chart while Hartley was reading Stein’s notes about Atlantis in Latin when Lisa, Mark, and Mick entered the private cabin.

“Lenny…” Lisa said noticing that thankfully Hartley had brought Len some rum from the storage to avoid suspicions.

The Captain lifted his gaze slowly to see his sister. “Where were you, Sis?”

“At the storage room with Mick. We were checking the content of some of the old crates for inventory, that’s why we sent Hartley with the rum first.”

Len hummed. “What about the intruder?” he asked coldly.

Lisa turned to look at Mick, Hartley flinched and Mark looked to the side avoiding his Captain’s eyes. Seriously they were all terrible at bluffing. 

“Fish food,” Mick stated unsure and Leonard nodded but he was internally and painfully rolling his eyes amused. His rogues were terrible at lying, but he was going to entertain them. Sooner or later he was going to probably see the intruder on the ship and he will do what his crew was apparently incapable of doing.

“So…did you find out anything interesting on the map Lenny?” Lisa asked curiously.

“Hartley did.”

Hartley smiled eager with the change of subject and Mick, Lisa and Mark moved towards the table.

“It seems the route to Atlantis is full of unexpected challenges…” Cold stated dryly. “In three days, we will arrive at Tortuga where you, Lisa and Mark, will be in charge of refilling our rum barrels and steal some rations and powder for the trip, then we will sail north…”

“Wait…wait…” Mick sighed curiously. “What are you going to do at Tortuga?”

Len smirked. “I’m glad you asked. We have another business there...”

Mick grinned. “So, you are still interested about Thawne’s unexpected visit to Central Kingdom?”

Len nodded. “You and I will visit the soothsayer at Tortuga. She has uncanny powers to foretell the future…”

“You will visit Gideon?” Lisa asked curiously. “Why?”

Len nodded. “I want to know what Thawne is after…a treasure better than silver or gold sounds like something I might want as well…who knows maybe that could be our next heist after Atlantis?”

Mick chuckled. “Aye.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “So… what are the unexpected challenges we will have to face in order to get to Atlantis?” Lisa asked taking a look at the map and a little uninterested in whatever Thawne was looking for. She hated that murderer. “Enlighten me.”

Hartley cleared his throat. “It is well known that the sea of the north is full of legends and dark myths…” the young rogue explained. “These manuscripts mention some-”

Mark laughed. “Most learned men are skeptical of the more rousing tales of seafarers Hartley.”

“Most men are fools,” Len stated dryly defending his younger rogue and Mark remained silent taking a bottle of rum from a small crate.

“We should make plans and be ready for what we might encounter...” Cold stated unemotionally. “Whether it may be a myth, legend, pirates or the damn Royal Navy…we need to be always _ahead of the game_.”

“I agree with Len,” Mick added raising his bottle of rum turning to see Lisa feeling a little guilty that they were keeping secrets from their Captain.

“Go on Hart,” Lisa said looking at the map and ignoring Mick.

“Well, the route in the chart indicates that after Tortuga we will need to venture through the Isles of Calypso. Stein’s manuscript describes that these islands are beautiful like a forbidden paradise with calm and crystal clear waters that summons the sailors to venture through them…”

“That doesn’t sound bad at all,” Mick added. “Sounds like Aruba...I need a bloody retreat.”

Len scoffed and Hartley rolled his eyes.

“Mick the beauty of those islands is a trap since the sea there is said to be the home of stunning sea creatures that seduce men with their hypnotic singing voices.”

“YES! MERMAIDS!” Mick roared excited, startling everyone in the room and Mark almost choked on his rum. “Told you, Lise, that they exist! Can’t wait to see them…I guess they look as beautiful as-”

“AS A FISH!” Lisa yelled stopping Mick from revealing their secret and Len furrowed his brow confused and curious.

Lisa laughed nervously and Hartley rolled his eyes skyward.

Mick was pale but nodded. “Yes! Exactly what I was thinking! Beautiful as a fish.”

“Mick…” Hartley said calmly. “You know that they are evil, right? They will want to kill you.”

“Well I’m no saint and I’m up to no good…I’m a pirate you know and that sounds like a good way to go.”

“Drowned? You want to go drowned…” Mark asked confused while Len scoffed at his unreliable crew of idiots.

“We need to think up a plan to pass through the Isles without losing our minds,” Lisa added trying to keep the conversation on the right track.

“I will think about it,” Len added marking the map. “I’m worried about Hartley with his enhanced hearing…”

“We will have to tie him to the bloody mast,” Mick added smirking.

“Not funny,” Hartley added.

“That impressively enough isn’t a bad idea Mick,” Lisa whispered. “We need to discover if women can be affected by the mermaids call...if not I can sail the ship with Shawna and Rose.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mark stated.

“Continuing with our journey…then we will need to sail through the Isla de Muerta.” Hartley continued tracing his finger up on the map.  “A cursed isle surrounded by a graveyard of sunken ships; its waters swarm with hammerhead sharks and legends say that no ship has ever crossed its deathly waters.”

“Sounds like fish crap.” Mick groaned. “What else?”

“And the last challenge is the path through the Dark Sea where it is said a Wyvern protects the entrance to Atlantis. If we manage to defeat the Wyvern, we will find the Island of Atlantis surrounded by the Mists of Time.”

Lisa exhaled. “Lenny, are you sure that we are going to make it out alive of this crazy heist?”

“Can’t tell.” Len shrugged and turned to the youngest rogue. “Hart, is there anything else about the Mists?”

“Not yet…” Hartley said noticing the colors of the sky changing outside.

“If you find anything, inform me immediately,” Len added tiredly.

“Aye Captain. Will do.”

“You are all dismissed.” The Captain stated and Lisa, Mark, and Hartley exited quickly the Captain’s private cabin to join the rest of the crew at the deck to see the colorful sunset. After a while, the twilight was turning a beautiful shade of blue and some of the pirates were starting to drink merrily and tell stories of adventures. Some were gambling and others were dancing and singing. Mick decided to eat a bread biscuit waiting for his best friend to join the crew but after a couple of minutes, he sighed, noticing Len wasn’t going to join them. Mick hesitated for a little while but then he took two bottles of rum from the deck and entered again the private quarters of his best friend with a loud bang caused by a strong kick to the wooden door.

“The breeze of the salty air at the deck feels amazing…” Mick almost roared looking at Len who was neatly organizing his maps...for a pirate Len was really clean and tidy.

“Sounds good...” Len said uninterested. “And careful with my door or you will have to fix it.”

Mick frowned. “Come on Len don’t be a pain in the ass…you need to stop thinking for a while seadog. Just join us at the deck…” Mick grumbled lifting the two bottles. “Like in the old times… let’s get drunk and talk about the riches that wait for us at Atlantis. We will have time tomorrow to plan out everything.”

Len exhaled and smiled grabbing his bottle of rum. “Fine. You are right.”

“I’m always right,” Mick said pleased with his small victory.

“You wish old fish,” Len said smirking while following his first mate to the deck.

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall, the sky was clear and full of stars and the sea was peaceful. Leonard was drinking and talking with Mick and Sam watching Lisa gambling and winning all the bets since she was clearly cheating when he felt a white cold pain burning in his chest. Leonard tightened his hold on the wooden rail of the ship freezing it and trying to hide his ache. Mick noticed the sudden pain attack Len was having but he remained silent but worried for his friend. He knew Len hated attention and he knew Len was getting worse.  

“Len…”

The Captain after a couple of seconds gasped softly, feeling the pain fade away and sighed knowing that the curse was slowly killing him.

“Are you good?”

“I’m fine Mick…just tired.”

Len excused himself from the jolly reunion of the crew to return to his room to rest. When he was walking through the hallway he heard a noise coming from Lisa’s room. He halted suddenly curious. He quickly turned to see if Mick followed him or if anyone was behind him but he was completely alone.

He silently moved in front of the wooden door and he listened to a soft and weak whimper on the other side. Summoning ice in his left hand and opening the door with the right hand, he carefully entered the dark room and advanced towards his sister’s bed angry that someone dared to breach his sister’s privacy. Full of curiosity and irritation Cold moved the messy sheets of the bed to find to his surprise a young man half naked whimpering and sweating from a bad dream.

He sighed, startled and unsure of what to do. He dispelled his ice and moved to the side to light one of the candles on the nightstand to inspect closer the trespasser who was without a doubt the intruder that his crew stubbornly refused to kill.  

Len approached the bed carefully with the candlelight and felt his heart stop. The kid was really captivating. His face was delicate and beautiful…he was somehow ethereal. His sleeping face made him look really young and innocent despite the evident frown forming thanks to the nightmare he was having. The Captain moved slowly his hand towards the tousled and smooth dark brown hair but halted midway. “ _What the hell was he doing?”_ Len took a step back in shock. His heart was beating a thousand beats per second.

“Mhmm…” the kid moaned moving on the bed.

Len sighed. He needed to wake the lad up. He moved forward looking at the perfect and charming face before him and he got undeniable distracted by the perfect lips ripe for kissing. His mind wondered instantly how sweet would the kid taste. He smiled at the wild thought until the kid gasped breathless, clearly scared of whatever he was seeing in his darkest dreams.

Leonard hesitated but finally grabbed the young lad by the arm to wake him up from the awful nightmare and he was startled to suddenly feel a powerful spark of lightning coursing through his entire body igniting his soul. He released the kid immediately holding his hand back feeling burned like with cold white fire and the kid opened his beautiful green hazel eyes captivating instantly the cold-hearted Captain of the Rogues.

 

* * *

 

When Barry woke up the pain that once burned like a fire had faded away into an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of his vision and he could feel his own heart beating loudly. He was somehow still alive. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the badly lit room and he tried to focus on discovering where the hell he was. He was having a terrible headache and trouble remembering what happened to him…Barry groaned recalling his nightmare... Thawne was attacking him… _or was it reality_ … _a memory_ … everything was still confusing in his dazed mind… he had barely escaped and he hid on an infamous pirate ship, The Rogue, badly hurt... He suddenly panicked wondering if the pirates already knew his identity and wondering if they found his crown. Barry quickly tried to sit up on the bed but suddenly a wave of nausea assault him.

“Who the hell are you?” A man with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen asked him roughly.

Barry couldn’t find his voice to answer, he was still too weak and confused, but he inspected the man before him. The pirate was tall and proud with piercing steely blue eyes, with short hair lightly silvered, his features chiseled and sharp, slightly tanned by the sun, dressed in black, and extremely handsome. Barry involuntarily turned crimson at the sight of the hot man before him that he easily recognized thanks to the stories as the fearsome Captain Cold.

The Captain annoyed and trying to keep his reputation, roughly made the kid stand up from the bed and Barry swayed against the Captain’s strong chest, still too feeble to hold his own weight so he leaned forward for support gasping a little bit in pain and from being dizzy. The Captain involuntarily moved his hand to the kid’s waist to hold him and they remained silent for a couple of minutes just feeling their bodies pressed together. The silence between them saying more than the unspoken words.   

“Who the hell-“

“Where a-?”

They both spoke at the same time and Barry smiled, brightly blushing and the Captain felt his heart skip a beat. _“What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to calm the fuck down.”_ Leonard swallowed and returned to his cold self. He needed to scare the kid, show him what a mistake it was to get onboard of the Rogue without his permission.

“Why are you in my sister’s room?”  the Captain demanded roughly.

“W-What?” Barry asked with a raspy voice, feeling his world fading in and out of focus and spinning. “W-Where am I?”

“You are on board my ship. _The Rogue_.” The Captain explained icily. “Who the hell are you kid?”

“I’m…” Barry hesitated, biting his lower lip and the Captain stared at the sinful sight wishing he could bite the kid’s lower lip as well.  

Barry was getting nervous. He needed to think, but everything was so messy and confusing. He couldn’t say he was the Crown Prince of Central.

“I’m…”

Len narrowed his eyes impatient while tightening his hold on the kid with a little ice to accentuate his anger and Barry hissed.

“Tell me your name or I swear I will throw you to the sea.”

The prince closed his eyes tightly unsure of revealing his name and unsure of what to say…he was honestly more concentrated in trying not to show that he was in pain and about to faint in the Captain’s strong arms.

“Tell me!” Len demanded almost roaring. “Or I swear I will kill you.”

“B-Barry…” he whispered weakly. “it’s Barry…”

“Well, Barry… why are you on my bloody ship?” Len asked slightly curious.

Barry answered almost breathless. “I…I don’t remember...I was running…”

“Don’t lie to me kid…” Len whispered huskily against Barry’s ear sending a shiver through the young lad’s spine. Len could feel the faint scent of ozone and something sweet like coconut oil or vanilla.

“I was hiding...” The speedster confessed lifting his deep hazel eyes dazed with pain.  “Someone was following me and I saw your ship…I needed someplace to hide.”

“You thought it was a good idea to hide on a pirate ship?” Cold asked amused getting closer, their bodies so close together that their chests collided and Barry held his weight on the Captain’s arm. Len was starting to feel a blissful state of ecstasy of the union of the beating of their hearts.

“I had no choice.”

Len stared captivated at Barry and he felt his breath halt. Hartley had been completely right. The kid was totally his type. Barry was beautiful. Even with his feverish and sickly look, he was stunning.

“Are you going to kill me?” Barry murmured worriedly.

Len stared at the prisoner in his hands. The kid was blushing a beautiful shade of pink, maybe caused by the fever, but the mesmerizing sight made something hot settle in Len’s groin.  

“Maybe,” Len stated playfully. “Tell me, Barry, …do you fear death?”

“No, I don’t,” Barry answered thinking of his life in the castle and the nine months he spent in an unfair coma losing time of his life thanks to Thawne’s attempt to steal his speed.

“I fear a life unlived.”

The Captain stared speechless at the beautiful man in his arms with the deepest green eyes he had ever seen, there were so many emotions hidden in them…so many mysteries he wanted to know…and the beauty marks on the smooth white skin.  Len smirked pleased with his prey and leaned forward. Barry tilted his head.

“Do you know who I am?” Len asked with his voice dangerously low, their lips almost touching.

Barry nodded and swallowed painfully, his mouth was dry probably from the poison. “C-Captain Cold.”

“Do you fear me kid?”

“No…” Barry said defying the older man turning crimson from the proximity. Their noses were almost touching and Barry could feel the comforting cold radiating from the Captain since he was hot and feverish.

“Anyone who dares to step on my ship without permission meets sudden death.”

“I need to go back to Central…” Barry stated looking into the deep blue eyes.

“You are my prisoner _Scarlet_ …you are in no position to ask for demands.”

Barry scoffed. _“Scarlet?”_

The Captain smirked.

Barry was going to argue when the door of the room opened and Lisa froze at the sight of Len holding the blushing young man roughly in his arms. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. They seemed ready to kiss passionately with anger and lust.

“OH, MY GOD! LENNY!”

The Captain glared at Lisa. “Care to explain dear sister, why do you have a half-naked man in your bloody bed?”

Lisa smirked mischievously. “Are you _jealous_ Lenny?”

“What?” Len frowned.  “Of course not! Are you crazy?”

“Oh, don’t be an overprotective jerk!”

Len glared. “I told you to throw him to the bloody sea!”

Barry’s eyes widened hurt and he suddenly felt scared of his fate since he truthfully, was an awful swimmer. He wouldn’t last in the open sea for very long.

“Anyways Lenny, care to explain why do you have in your arms _my feverish half naked man_?” She asked grinning. “I don’t appreciate you touching my things!”

“I’m not a thing!” Barry argued and Len was suddenly aware of how close he was to his prisoner.

Curious bright green eyes met his blue eyes and he instantly released the kid who fell back to the floor and leaned against the edge of the wooden bed unceremoniously and Barry gasped feeling the pain from the fall course through his body and nausea returning with full strength.

“Ouch!”

“Len!! What the hell?!” Lisa exclaimed angrily.  “You idiot! Be careful! He is hurt! Don’t manhandle him!”

“Not my problem! I told Mick to throw him to the sea…why is he still alive?”

“Clearly not thanks to you!” Barry complained weakly and Lisa chuckled at the kid’s defiance against her cold-hearted brother.

“Well Lenny, if you must know, I asked Mick to bring him here.”

“Are you insane Lisa?” Len asked angrily. “He could be our enemy!”

“Were you going to kiss the enemy then?” Lisa asked mischievously.

“Of course not!”

“I’m not an enemy…” Barry added weakly fighting the waves of nausea while blushing. Everything was again spinning and fading.

“Lenny look at him! He is defenseless and weak!”

“I’m not weak!”

Len and Lisa scoffed together.

“Lisa, he is not a bloody puppy! He could be an assassin...a mercenary” Len said getting angry. “You disobeyed me!”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because you are a jerk!”

“Shipwreck!”

Barry groaned trying to move to a better position and up onto the small bed. He was starting to feel like he was about to faint.

“For fuck’s sake! Lenny help him!” Lisa exclaimed worriedly. “Hey kid, are you okay?”

“Put him in the brig,” Leonard commanded dryly looking at Barry struggling to sit on the bed.

“What? Why?” Lisa asked concerned. “He is not a prisoner, slave or delinquent!”

“He is my prisoner. My ship. My rules…besides as far as we know he could be a soldier from the Royal Navy…” The Captain said dryly narrowing his blue eyes. “I don’t trust him…”

“Lenny, I think you are being overdramatic.”

Len took a step forward. “Lisa, you have two options. Throw him to the sea or put him in some shackles…I don’t want my crew slain or murdered in their sleep. Understood?”

“He doesn’t look like a threat,” Lisa complained, turning to see Barry almost unconscious on the floor.

“I don’t care what he looks like… he could be a murderer…” Len continued ignoring his beautiful and tempting new prisoner. “or worse he could be a pirate…”

“Lenny…we are pirates.”

“Exactly and we are untrustworthy.”

Lisa nodded. “Well, that is true.”

“It’s your choice Lisa…kill him or chained him.”

Lisa sighed. Len did have a point. They didn’t know anything about the kid.  She had her theories but until she could speak properly to the kid they should be careful.

“Fine.” She said defeated.

“W-water…” Barry murmured in his delirious state and Leonard groaned rolling his eyes clearly annoyed.

“Lisa give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw him out of the ship right now…”

Lisa sighed. “For me Len… Do it for me.”

Cold stared at his sister angry. _‘Why the hell Lisa was protecting the kid so badly?’_

Eventually, after an awkward silence, the Captain nodded. Lisa was his only weakness.

“Fine, he will be our slave until I deem him trustworthy. I don’t want dead weight on this ship so he will have to work every day for his food...he will clean the deck and the storage. He sleeps on the brig and he will remain ALWAYS chained. ALWAYS! _Understood?”_

“Yes! Thanks, Lenny.”

“And use the shackles for metas…I don’t want any surprises.” The Captain stated as he moved out of the room with his heart beating fast. He quickly stole a glimpse of Barry leaning on the bed almost unconscious and he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Won’t you help me get him up?” Lisa asked.

“Like I said… he is not my problem.”

Lisa glared at her brother and she moved to help the kid and the Captain left the room.

“I’m so sorry sweetie… are you okay…”

Barry nodded silently looking at the strikingly beautiful and slightly frightening woman dressed in purple with brown hair and light blue eyes that reminded him of his best friend Iris.

“Please excuse my brother…he is an idiot…”

“Don’t worry…I guess the infamous Captain Cold lives to the expectations of his name…” Barry said finally sitting on the bed with Lisa’s help and she chuckled.

“What can I say...I guess he tries really hard…”

Barry nodded smiling and Lisa felt a warm sensation in her heart. The kid’s smile was so bright and sweet.

“Thank you, for saving my life.” Barry murmured ashamed. “I owe you one.”

“You can call me Lisa…”

“Barry…”

Lisa smiled. “And you don’t owe me anything cutie.” She said thinking that if everything goes as planned she was going to owe Barry her brother’s life.  

Barry smiled. “Well, I’m feeling a little better…you can have your bed back.” Barry said blushing trying to stand up but he swayed to the side. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused you.”

Lisa smiled “Oh dear…you are so polite and cute. It is going to be so refreshing to have you here in a sea of scumbag pirates…but come here, you are still sick…you need more rest.”

Barry scoffed returning reluctantly to sit next to Lisa on the bed. He was still feeling a little bit unstable.

“I’m not cute.” He said pouting.

 _“Right…”_ Lisa said standing up and moving to the desk to grab some handcuffs and shackles. “I’m sorry for this… _security measures_ until Len decides to trust you.”

“I think he hates me,” Barry said offering his hands submissively.

“Believe me, Barry, he doesn’t hate you. This might feel weird…” Lisa explained. “These shackles, if you are a meta, will block your powers.”

Barry nodded. “It’s okay.”

Lisa quickly restrained him and Barry gasped feeling the energy fading from his body. He had only felt something like this once before when Thawne tried to steal his speed. Barry shivered with the memory and tried to hide his discomfort and sudden fear. He tried to breathe deeply to calm his nerves.

Lisa raised her eyebrows noticing that Barry paled a bit. “So you are a meta… are you okay? What kind of powers do you have?”

“I heal really fast…” Barry said closing his eyes tightly feeling the weird sensation fade. “Nothing threatening…”

Lisa hummed interested, remembering Shawna’s theory about Barry’s healing abilities. “That’s an amazing gift.”

Barry nodded feeling a little guilty for hiding his other powers.

“Want some rum?” Lisa asked curious, remembering that the kid had asked for water.

“Yes, please…I feel my throat is really dry.”

Lisa grabbed a bottle and gave it to Barry who drank thankfully the refreshing and strong liquid. With his powers, he couldn’t get drunk but with the new cuffs on his wrists and legs blocking his speed, he felt quickly the alcohol of the rum starting to affect him so he stopped drinking.

“Lisa…do you think your brother will set me free?”

“I will talk to him. Maybe we could let you free at Tortuga in three days… The port is always full of ships and maybe you can find one back to Central.” She said thinking totally the opposite. She needed Barry to remain on their ship as long as she could to make them fall in love. “Don’t worry...you will have your freedom…but first, we need to talk.”

Barry smiled sweetly oblivious to his fate.

“Sure…what do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me, Barry…” Lisa said slowly. “Are you the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom?”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened and his bottle of rum fell to the floor with a loud thump spilling the pirates’ sacred liquid.

 

* * *

 

Leonard quickly entered his room and closed the door feeling his heart beating fast.  He had never seen someone so beautiful in his voyages through the seven seas and he honestly had never felt something like this for anyone. The urge to kiss him, to feel his smooth skin under his cold hands. The kid was going to be the death of him... or maybe his savior.

Leonard groaned angry at his stupid weakness and grabbed a bottle of rum annoyed and turned to see the navigational chart and manuscripts on his table looking for any kind of distraction when a couple of words in Hartley’s messy handwriting called his attention. He moved closer to his desk and scanned with his blue eyes the old book with all the information about Atlantis and frowned upon reading the words and the description next to it on a torn piece of paper.

_“Savitar…the God of Speed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided that Oliver was going to be a Commodore haha  
> Any thoughts on this chapter? :3  
> Hopefully it wasn't that bad! Let me know! :D  
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, my bad haha


	4. Sharkbait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! (finally...) Yay! Enjoy!!  
> A special thanks to my lovely beta readers: Shadow_hunter93 and bluestar1937! ♥

****

**_"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away,_ **

**_you lose it forever."_ **

 

* * *

 

“Tell me,  Barry…” Lisa said slowly with curiosity. “Are you the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom?”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened and his bottle of rum fell to the floor with a loud thump, spilling the pirates’ sacred liquid.

“How on earth-?”

Lisa sighed. “You literally hid your crown in the worst place ever.”

“What?” Barry asked completely outraged. “It was well hidden!”

“Are you bloody serious?” Lisa laughed in shock.  “Maybe it was well hidden for a five-year-old. ”

Barry scoffed. “Now, I’m hurt.”

Lisa smiled. “Well, _Your Highness_ …” she whispered teasingly. “You are in deep trouble. Seriously, hiding in a pirate ship where half of the crew wants you dead… Are you insane?”

“I do agree that I make reckless decisions…” Barry added solemnly, thinking about how Julian always complained of his terrible decisions in life. Then he chuckled lightly, imagining his friend’s face of disapproval at his current predicament. “But I swear I’m not insane…”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “For Poseidon’s beard… You are seriously a cute idiot…” _The perfect match for her brother._ She thought quietly to herself.

“I’m not.”

Lisa smiled. “You are, but I like you so I will keep your secret, _Your Highness._ ”

“Thanks… I guess, and please stop calling me _your highness_ or you will blow my cover!” Barry whispered tensely.

Lisa laughed. “Sweetie, you don’t even have a cover!”

“It’s a work in progress!”

“Unbelievable…” Lisa murmured shaking her head. “Fine. I will help you, but my silence comes with a price…”

“For real?” Barry gasped in shock. “Not fair…”

“Barry I’m a pirate… I’m not supposed to be fair”

The prince hummed in agreement. “Fine then… what’s your price? Silver, gold, jewels?”

“Information.” She stated, thinking of Len. Her brother was right. They needed to be ahead of the game and the only way was with information, especially if she was planning to make Barry stay with them to break Len’s curse. “I want you to tell me; why on earth you were hiding in my brother’s ship, almost dead? Who the hell is following you? …and I want to know all about your special _healing abilities_ …” Lisa explained seriously, looking straight into Barry’s hazel eyes. “I don’t like mysteries, and right now you are one.”

“I thought you said you liked me,” Barry said, pouting innocently.

Lisa smiled. “I like you, hearty, but I am not a fan of the _shadows_ that seem to follow you.”

Barry nodded. “Fine… then you need to promise me four things.”

“Tell me,” Lisa commanded.

“You won’t tell anyone my true identity, I will get to Tortuga alive, you will give me my crown back and you will set me free.”

Lisa considered this silently and finally, she nodded.

“Deal.”

The prince nodded. “Eobard Thawne,” Barry confessed. “He wanted to steal my powers.”

Lisa groaned. She hated Thawne with all her soul. He was what she considered a _new pirate_. The stories she had heard of him included that he betrayed the Royal Family, and that after he escaped from the gallows he managed to gather a crew of evil scoundrels. Now he sailed like he owned the whole bloody Sea, plundering villages and seeking revenge. She loathed him. The curious part is that she remembered what Len and Mick said a couple of hours ago. That Thawne was seeking a treasure far more precious than silver and gold… could it in some twisted way mean… _Barry?_

“He wanted your ability to heal?” Lisa asked concerned.

Barry nodded. It was half the truth. “Yes, I’m not sure why, but he attacked Central and I fought him to defend my family, but he managed to stab me with poison and I ran. Though I was too weak to go back to the castle, so I decided to hide in your brother’s ship since it was the only place Thawne wouldn’t look for me.”

“Makes sense. I will believe you for now.” Lisa added, standing up. “You can rest in my room tonight, you clearly still need to recover your strength. Tomorrow you will have to sleep in the brig or the storage. Captain’s orders.”

Barry nodded. “Thank you, Lisa, for helping me.”

“Sure.” Lisa smiled. “No problem. Tomorrow Mark will probably explain you your duties on the ship from now on… Lenny hates deadweight.”

“So, I’ve heard.” Barry stated nervously.

“If you need anything, ask Mick or me. Careful with the other crew members, some of them are really dangerous, and everyone here hates royalty, so careful with your identity.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Barry murmured, a little worried.

Lisa gave a pleased smile. “Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of the rogues.”

“Can’t wait…” Barry whispered hesitantly.

“Good night, Barry”

“Night.”

Lisa walked out of her private cabin feeling a little bit concerned. She closed the door letting the young prince sleep and recover. Walking through the dark wooden hallway she sighed, she needed some fresh salty air and a good drink. Lenny was going to kill her when he found out they have the Crown Prince of Central on their ship with Thawne and the Royal Navy following them. She was so dead.

 

* * *

 

Barry woke up slowly in the morning to the sound of yells and laughter coming from the main deck, and the sound of the waves colliding with the ship. He stretched lazily with limited movements thanks to his bound wrists, then he proceeded to get off the uncomfortable bed accompanied with the rattling metallic sound of his rusty chains.

When he stood up, the unsteady movement of the ship made him a little bit dizzy. He wasn’t used to the movement of the sea. In fact, he had never sailed before. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and then he gave an annoyed sigh, noticing that he was half naked. He was only using his black pants and boots and he didn’t have a shirt to wear, since his shirt was ruined thanks to Thawne. Barry quickly turned around to inspect the private room, looking for some clothes. He opened a couple of old wooden chests, with no luck, there was only women outfits and he blushed crimson closing the coffer quickly when he saw Lisa’s underwear. He will have to ask Lisa or Mick later for some clothes.

Unexpectedly, the door of the private chamber opened, shattering Barry’s thoughts and he felt his heart skip a beat, wondering if his visitor was the handsome Captain. He turned around swiftly and to his utter disappointment, it was only Mark looking annoyed as hell and carrying an old, dirty wooden bucket.

Barry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Mark groaned in annoyance, acknowledging Barry’s presence. He didn’t like the kid. He had a feeling the lad was going to be a lot of trouble in the near future. The rogue walked forward and pushed the bucket roughly against Barry’s chest while narrowing his eyes dangerously.

“You will seal the deck’s gaps with oakum and tar and then you will mop it.”

“What?” Barry asked a little startled feeling that Mark was talking in a complex and unknown language. He had honestly no idea of how to seal the deck’s gaps. He wasn’t a sailor for fuck’s sake and he knew literally nothing about ships or piracy.

Mark frowned tilting his head to the side. “Are you deaf, _swabbie?_ ”

Barry glared, almost sure that he was being insulted in pirate slang.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Just follow me...”

Barry followed Mark silently through the hallways of the ship until the rogue opened a worn-out door and they exited to the main deck. Barry squinted, his hazel eyes suddenly exposed to the intense sun rays of the beautiful morning at the open sea. He blinked twice and after adjusting his eyes to the bright light, he peered up to see part of the crew already working on their respective duties. The prince instantly lightened up, excited and aware that he was on a ship. On a _pirate ship._ Barry knew he should be feeling more worried with his unknown fate but the only thing he could do when he stepped out and observed the stunningly vast blue sky over the infinite turquoise sea, was gasp in awe. It was mesmerizing. The peculiar scent of the salty breeze, the warm rays of the sun caressing his white skin, and the shimmering light of the sun reflected on the lively surface of the sea. It was perfect.

Traveling far away from the castle felt like freedom... clearly ignoring his stupid shackles. Barry smiled, enjoying the view when he felt someone shove him hard to the side.  

“Move, sharkbait!” A huge man groaned smirking. Barry lost his balance and fell to the floor, hitting his knees badly and spilling the contents of the stupid old bucket with a loud ruckus that made everyone turn around and see him fall.

The man laughed at the sight of Barry on the floor. “Seem ye found yer rightful place.”

Barry glared angry at the bully who was going to continue walking proudly to the forecastle deck but the prince yelled at him.

“HEY! Blowfish! Watch it!! Or are you blind?”

The huge pirate halted, insulted. “What did ye just call me?”

Barry smirked. “I called you Blowfish. Is your brain so fried from the sun that you are too slow to comprehend my insults?”  

Mark and some of the members of the crew, including Hartley, Sam and Shawna, started laughing amused by Barry’s fierce spirit and courage to insult Tony who was clearly twice the size of the kid, and a meta who could easily turn his body into metal.

Tony moved fast and grabbed Barry’s arm roughly, making the prince gasp in pain.

“You are a prisoner, don’t ye dare to talk to me like that again or ye will face doom by me hand.”

Barry scoffed lightly. “A parrot’s empty threats don’t scare me. You will have to do better.”

Sam laughed loudly and the rest of the crew followed. Mark exhaled, knowing that Barry went too far. Tony immediately grabbed Barry’s neck and tightened his grip dangerously, turning his hand into metal. Barry tried to fight him but with his hands bound in chains, blocking his powers and limiting his movement, it was too difficult. He couldn’t win. Tony lifted Barry up until the prince’s feet were no longer touching the floor, then walked towards the side of the vessel to throw the kid into the sea.

“Looks like you were born to take a beating…”

Barry started struggling, his throat was burning and his eyes were watering. He couldn’t breathe.

“Hey, Tony, put him down!” Mark added, annoyed. “The Captain wants him alive.”

“What the Captain don’t see won’t hurt him.” Tony said, sneering and tightening his grip on Barry’s neck. Barry tried to kick Tony with his dangling feet, he needed to stop the pirate from throwing him off the ship. He didn’t know how to swim properly and he would surely drown.

“Swim with the fishes, sharkbait…” Tony whispered and Barry closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

“Hey! What the hell is going on here?” Lisa asked angrily, looking at Tony who was about to throw Barry to the open sea, causing a commotion on the deck. “Release him now, Girder. Hands off my booty or I swear I will kill you.”

Woodward groaned angry and he released Barry’s neck and the speedster fell to the floor, coughing for air.

“Next time he bothers me, he is dead.” Tony stated, walking next to Lisa and he glared back at Barry. “Prepare for yer doom.”

Barry coughed painfully, air barely returning to his lungs. “Maybe when you learn how to talk, Girder.” The prince challenged cockily from the floor and Lisa rolled her eyes. The kid had a bloody death wish. Woodward groaned, swallowing his wrath and disappeared between the laughing ship mates.  

“Are you okay?” Lisa asked with concern, walking towards the prince.

“I’m fine.” Barry said annoyed, feeling ashamed and ignoring the pain in his knees.  

“I told you to be careful with the crew.” Lisa said scolding the young prince while leaning against the rail of the ship. She looked concerned.

“I was.” Barry added pouting. “I didn’t do anything. He is an idiot.”

Lisa laughed. “He is...but be careful Barry, seriously, don’t fight them.”

Barry nodded and moved to gather his bucket, the oakum and holystone. At least he knew that the holystone was a bar of sandstone used to scrub the decks.

“Any chance that you might consider taking these off?” Barry asked, showing Lisa his bound hands.

“No. Sorry, hearty.” Lisa murmured apologetically. “Not until my brother agrees.”

Mark approached Lisa and Barry, and he was followed by another man with a bucket dripping some black liquid.

“This is Tar Pit, his power is to create tar…which is quite useful for us to caulk the deck.”

Tar Pit moved next to Barry and gave him the new bucket full with the hot black liquid.

Mark grinned. “The Captain wants you to have half the deck caulked by noon if you want to eat.”

Barry gasped. “What? That’s impossible. The ship’s deck is huge.”

“Then I suggest you start now.” Mark added dryly, walking away, followed by Tar Pit.

“For real?” Barry turned to ask Lisa, outraged. “I don’t even know how to do this!”

Lisa nodded, a little amused and entertained with the idea of the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom cleaning the deck of the Rogues. “I know…I’m sorry sweetie, but we need to keep your identity a secret. You will have to do this. I promise I will ask Lenny to change your duties to something more _adequate.”_

Barry sighed in defeat. “Thanks, I know you are trying to help me, but seriously how the hell do I do this? I think I will blow my nonexistent cover by messing this up. I’m clearly not a sailor.”

Lisa laughed. It was painfully obvious that Barry knew nothing about ships. “You just need to fill the spaces between the planks with the oakum and seal it with the tar to keep it watertight. Careful with the tar, is hot.”

Barry nodded, puzzled.

“I will talk to my brother. I will be back soon.” Lisa promised. “Don’t get into trouble.”

“I’ll try...” Barry smiled weakly and kneeled on the floor, inspecting the gaps between the planks of the deck while cursing the moment he thought a pirate life could be fun and a great adventure.

 

* * *

 

“Captain!" A young pirate of the Legion yelled, clearly excited. "I see a ship on the horizon!” 

Eobard lifted his glance up to the crow’s nest in the mainmast, waiting for more information.

“It has the black sails and the white snowflake. It’s definitely Captain Cold’s ship. They are heading towards Tortuga.”

Thawne smiled pleased. “We are getting closer. We will stop the Rogue before they reach the Island and I want Bartholomew alive.” The Captain of the Legion said to his crew while approaching the black ship’s rail.

Eobard took his brass telescope to see the sails of the Rogues in the horizon and he smirked.

“Soon Barry… we will create a new world.”

 

* * *

 

Mick was walking and eating a green apple at the upper deck when he stopped next to the Captain, who was unusually distracted and lost in thought, holding the ship’s wheel tightly. There was an endless and deep longing in Len’s blue eyes that Mick didn’t recognize. The older rogue silently followed Len’s gaze down to the main deck, and he saw Barry kneeling on the floor, scrubbing the deck diligently. It was almost noon and Barry’s white smooth skin had quickly turned red, he looked tired and to make matters worse the crew was around the kid, calling him names and teasing him since he was their new plaything. Mick felt a pang of guilt at the sight.

Mick cleared his throat.

“Len?”

The Captain lifted his glance from Barry kneeling on the floor, towards Mick’s brown eyes.

“Enjoying the lovely view?” Mick teased, smirking, knowing that Barry was totally Len’s type.

“What?” Len asked, narrowing his blue eyes coldly.

“Just saying…” Mick scoffed, taking a bite of his apple. “By the way, Len, why the hell is the cutie cleaning the deck?” Mick asked, looking pitifully at Barry who was clearly exhausted.

“He has to work for his food, Mick.” Len stated dryly, steering the ship’s wheel.

Mick hummed, a little unsure. “He was recently hurt Len... I don’t think putting him to swab the floor is a good idea.”

Len sighed. “He was the one who recklessly decided to stowaway on my ship without permission… he should be thankful that I didn’t kill him. If he wants to stay alive he needs to be useful.”

“I know.” Mick said, rolling his eyes at his stubborn friend. “But you shouldn’t be too rough on him...”

“I’m not rough...” Len stated, annoyed.

“You are, Lenny. You are an asshole.” Lisa shot back, joining the Captain and the Quartermaster on the upper deck. “Barry shouldn’t be doing that...he is not a slave, and he doesn’t mean harm to any of us. He was just hiding from his attackers.”

“Lisa, he is not a bloody princess or a puppy… he can work and he should be grateful that I let him live.” Len said coldly, freezing part of the wheel. Mick and Lisa shared a concerned look at the ice involuntarily  spreading from the wheel to the floor.  

“Besides, we don’t know anything about him.” The Captain continued, looking at Barry who was trying to dry the sweat of his brow with his right arm.

“Well… maybe you should talk to him and change that.” Mick offered. “You should give the kid an opportunity to earn your trust. We don’t even know his story.”

Len sighed.

“Mick is right.” Lisa added stubbornly. “You need to talk to him.”

“Fine. I will...” Len said, irritated with his sister and best friend. “After he eats, bring him to the navigation room. I won’t deny I’m curious about him. And after that, I need to talk to Hartley. I found some of his notes about Atlantis and I want to discuss them. ”

Lisa nodded excited with her brother that was finally going to talk to Barry. If her intuition was right sooner or later Len would definitely fall for Barry, breaking the curse.

“Aye! I will tell Barry…” Lisa said, leaving the upper deck quickly as she moved to inform the prince that he really needed to think of a good cover quickly, to hide his identity from her very smart and perceptive brother.

The Captain turned to see Mick. “Inform Hartley that I want to talk to him about Savitar.”

“Will do.” Mick said, finishing his apple and leaving the upper deck to go look for Hartley.

 

* * *

 

Barry was tired of swabbing the deck. The sun was shining brightly, burning his white skin. He felt like his back was literally on fire, he was sweating a lot and his hands were already calloused, and in pain from the hot tar. Worst of all was that he was still shirtless and he could feel the lustful glances of some of the pirates.

Hartley, one of the youngest pirates in the crew, told him not to mind them since some of them haven’t seen a woman or a beautiful young man in months and the rum was getting to them. But it was especially difficult when they were calling him stupid names or trying to touch his ass when he was bent over, scrubbing the wood. Also, the reflection of the sun on the sea surface, that he found beautiful a couple of hours ago, was now a nightmare since he could feel the reflection also burning the skin of his face.

Barry groaned annoyed. If only he could take the shackles off he would instantly heal... and the chains were a painful reminder that he was being held captive on a pirate ship and not just by any pirate… by _Captain Cold_ . The most handsome man he has ever seen in his entire life, that was currently watching him coldly from the upper deck, probably mocking him for his pathetic attempts to fix the deck, as it was obvious that he didn’t know how to do what he was doing.

Barry blushed, ashamed, wondering how on earth he was falling in love with the cold bastard. _Maybe it was the deep blue eyes, or the playful smirk, or his powerful presence when he entered a room, his deep voice, the cold scent of frozen water, like snow… no his hands…_ Barry bit his lower lip with lust. He was so doomed. He was in love with a pirate. A prince in love with a pirate. Just his luck… a forbidden love. He knew there was no way in hell his father and friends would allow him to be with the rogue Captain.

Barry groaned, scrubbing the wooden planks harder. _What the hell was he thinking?_ There was no way in hell that Captain Cold could fall in love with him… he wasn’t even a bloody sailor and he was so skinny, and white, and useless on a ship… and he wasn’t as handsome or as strong as Cold...

“Barry…” Lisa’s voice broke the prince’s daydreaming about the handsome Captain and he blushed noticing that she was staring at him with a playful smile. "Are you trying to kill the deck?" 

Barry lowered his glance to see his work and blushed. "Not really..."  The prince whispered nervously with a hoarse voice. His throat was dry and rough like the sandstone he was using to fix the deck.

Lisa laughed. "Right...well I brought you some food.” She added warmly and Barry smiled, grateful since he hadn't eaten anything since he escaped from Thawne and he was honestly starving.

Lisa gave Barry a small bowl, and a mug of ale, grimacing when she noticed the bruises left by Girder on Barry’s neck and the young prince’s hands full of small burns caused by the black tar residues. 

“Barry…your hands…” Lisa gasped worried feeling her heart clench.

Barry lowered his glance to inspect them.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

“You should go to the infirmary, Shawna can treat your wounds….”

Barry nodded. “I will… and thank you for the food Lisa…” Barry whispered, sitting against the ship’s old rail while inspecting the contents of the bowl with some doubts.

Lisa quickly noticed Barry’s suspicions. “It’s not poisoned. I promise.”

Barry lifted his gaze. “No, it’s okay, I wasn’t thinking about that, just wondering what the hell this is supposed to be. It looks kind of weird…”

Lisa laughed loudly. “Oh… don’t tell that to the cook or he will kill you. It is salmagundi.”

Barry blinked, waiting for more information.

“It is a stew of leftovers.”

“Well… it certainly looks like it.” Barry frowned, accustomed to the feasts in the palace.

“I think it has chopped meat, anchovies, eggs, onions, pickled fish, and dried fruits with vinegar, oil and some spices… it’s not that bad… it might taste a little weird since this was the last food in the storage. We need to buy some provisions at Tortuga, and fresh food.”

Barry exhaled, worried, not exactly about the taste of the scrambled concoction he was given but of the small amount in his hands, with his speedster metabolism he needed a lot of food. Definitely much more than a simple bowl of weird stew or salad. Barry frowned. At least he was wearing the shackles that blocked his powers, but he was concerned that when they take them off, he was not going to have enough energy to use his speed in case of an emergency or a fight.

“Thanks.” He said, having a drink of the ale.

“By the way, my brother wants to speak with you.”

Barry coughed and his eyes widened in shock. “Really?” He said, looking to the upper deck where the Captain was steering the wheel.

“You need a good story, Barry and be careful with what you say to him… he is really smart and he will notice easily if you are lying.”

Barry swallowed nervously. “I’m a terrible liar.”

“I know.” Lisa added. “So just keep it simple. I don’t think he will harm you, but he doesn’t trust you yet.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better at all.”

“I will remain with Mick near the navigation room if anything goes wrong.” Lisa continued. “We made a deal that I intend to keep. Finish your food, and I will see you at the upper deck.”

Barry nodded, edgy, and took a spoonful of the weird stew, then he spat and coughed at the spicy taste, making the crew who was watching him laugh.

 

* * *

 

The scholar, Martin Stein, walked hurriedly through the crew of the Arrow, worried. He was being followed by Cisco. They moved towards the navigation room of the ship looking for Commodore Queen and Captain Diggle.

Stein opened the door and he found Oliver looking at the navigational charts and maps over a table, discussing their plan to find the Prince with Diggle.

“Commodore.”

Oliver lifted his green eyes to see Stein and Cisco enter the room in a rush.

“I know Captain Cold’s plan.” Stein added quickly.

That was a surprise Oliver wasn’t expecting.

“Explain...” Oliver stated, suddenly interested. “How on earth do you know Cold’s plan?”

“I know where they are going since they stole several documents from me. He stole a book, some manuscripts and a map…” Stein said, moving closer to the table, resting a copy of the original map Cold stole from him on it. “They are going to Atlantis.”

Oliver’s green eyes widened.

“That’s impossible…” Diggle said, crossing his arms. “That’s a myth… a legend… that island doesn’t even exist…”

Martin shook his head. “It exists but it is hidden in the mists of time.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Martin?”

“It means only a speedster can find the way to the Island.”

Oliver and John turned to look at each other with concern.

“You think Cold kidnapped Barry to use him as a key to the Island?” Oliver asked.

“That’s the funny thing, I don’t think so. Eddie told the King and Queen that some fishermen saw a streak of yellow lightning enter Captain Cold’s ship, trying to hide from Thawne. I think Thawne is hunting the Rogues to capture Barry, but since Cold stole my documents it would only be a matter of time before they discover how valuable Barry is to their heist...that is if someone in their crew knows Latin.”

Oliver groaned at the bloody mess of the situation they were in.

“Why on earth does Cold want to go to Atlantis?” Diggle asked, puzzled.

“To plunder.” Cisco explained, stating the obvious. “The records of the legend say that the island is full of riches.”

“It’s the perfect heist.” Stein added. “They could get even richer that King Henry.”

John shook his head. “It’s insane. Many pirates died searching for the Island. There’s a legend that says there is a huge monster in the waters surrounding Atlantis.”

Cisco nodded. “Yes! Wyvern! Awesome!”

Oliver glared.

“Not awesome.” Cisco murmured.

“Stein…one question.” Oliver said, thinking, worried. “Why the hell is the Island hidden?”

“Because the Island was cursed by a God,” Stein explained “and Barry is in a lot of danger. We need to stop them from getting there. He can’t put a foot on the island or he is going to die.”

“Understood. We need to stop Barry from getting to Atlantis.” Oliver nodded. “But I will need more information than that if we want to save the prince.”

“You don’t know the legend?” Cisco asked, curious.

“We aren’t all smartasses or bookworms Cisco.”

“Fair enough.” Cisco added, defeated.

“Well, Commodore Queen…” Stein said. “Let me tell you a legend.”

 

* * *

 

Barry walked to the upper deck and found Lisa with Hartley and a huge pirate, talking next to the wheel. The wind was stronger there and the breeze was rather refreshing against his warm burning skin. Barry inspected the place and he noticed that the Captain was nowhere to be seen, so he was probably already at the navigation room, waiting for him.

“Hey, doll!” the huge intimidating pirate said with a smile. “I’m glad to see you awake. I’m Mick!”

“I’m Barry…” the prince said with a smile of his own. “Thank you for saving my life. Shawna told me earlier that you helped her attend my wounds.”

“Oh, did she tell you that I gave you mouth to mouth respiration?” Mick added, smirking playfully, and Barry flushed crimson.

“Not really…” Barry said, uncomfortable. “Thanks, I guess.”

Mick laughed. “With Pleasure.”

Barry narrowed his hazel eyes and Mick laughed. “I like you kid… you look like a merman…”

“W-what?” Barry asked puzzled.

“You really gave him mouth to mouth respiration?” Hartley asked with jealously at Mick.

Mick nodded. “Shawna’s orders.”

“Come on Barry… ignore these idiots, let’s not make Lenny wait.” Lisa said, opening the door for him, and he turned to see Mick and Lisa look nervous.

“Don’t worry he won’t bite you…” Mick added, winking at him. “At least not yet...”

“That doesn’t help!”  Barry yelped and Mick and Hartley laughed.

The Prince entered the small room and Lisa closed the door behind him with a loud bang. Barry took a step forward and noticed that Mick, Hartley and Lisa were on the other side, leaning against the door, trying to eavesdrop on his conversation with Cold.

The Captain slowly lifted his blue eyes from the map to see Barry standing nervous in front of him and he smirked at the lovely sight.

“Well… I gotta say I’m really impressed.” Cold said looking at Barry from his head to his toes. Barry shifted uncomfortable, wondering if the Captain was talking about his work caulking the deck since he managed to have half the deck ready at noon or about his disheveled appearance.

“You really took drastic measures to look live up to your moniker, _Scarlet…”_ Cold said, amused.

"What?"

“You look like a lobster!”

Barry gaped like a fish, instantly flushed crimson and then he glared furiously. He honestly didn’t expect the handsome Captain to start mocking him. “I’m not a bloody _lobster!_ And this is your fault, Cold! Seriously, you made me caulk half of the main deck while shirtless!”

“Well, it was a nice view that my crew enjoyed…” The Captain explained dryly. “You see I need to keep them in check, I don’t want any mutinies.”

“You are an asshole!!” Barry yelled angrily, taking a step forward. “And I’m red and it burns like hell!”

Mick, Hartley and Lisa laughed silently on the other side of the door and Barry rolled his eyes. 

Cold smiled. “Yes, I can see that…don’t state the obvious, _Red.”_

Barry pouted, angry and ashamed, crossing his arms. The Captain moved towards one of his old wooden chests, took one of his old white linen shirts and placed it on the table.

“You haven’t… ” Cold said slowly, moving in front of Barry. "...thanked me by the way."

“Why on earth would I thank you? Are you mad?” Barry asked vexed, raising an eyebrow. “I’m your captive.” He said, lifting his wounded hands and the shackles binding his wrists to make a point.

“I haven’t killed you...” Len whispered, getting closer to the speedster and Barry bit his lower lip, he needed to be honest with himself, he wanted to flirt with Captain Cold so badly, he wanted to defy the older man and feel the thrill of the danger. There was some unknown force that was pulling him to be closer to the handsome man before him. Maybe it was love, infatuation, lust, or something more mystic that he couldn’t put into words. It was something that was burning deep in his soul… it was the feeling of a _lost love found again._  He had never felt anything like this before… but he knew that he wanted the passion behind Len’s eyes.

“No, you haven’t kill me _yet…”_ Barry replied looking at the handsome rogue before him while taking a step forward. The air between was charged with electricity. Len gulped and felt his heart start beating faster at the sight of a playful Barry. The kid was a beautiful, captivating mystery. Every time Barry moved it felt like a lightning was striking his damn cursed soul. Barry was a risk he needed to take.

“I need some answers, Scarlet…”

Barry hummed, feeling Len’s body close to his. “Ask, but I might not answer.”

Len scoffed at the challenge. He loved a good dare.

“Who are you, Barry? Why were you being followed back on Central?”

Barry stared into the deep blue eyes judging him. He felt as if he was drowning in the sea.

“I am an apprentice of the blacksmith at the castle, when the town was attacked by pirates I got hurt and I ran away… but I was too weak to go back to the town, then I saw your ship and decided to hide there…”

Cold hummed lowly. “And how did you managed to enter my ship without anyone noticing?”

Barry hesitated. “I hid in the mist and shadows of the night… and I’m fast.”

Len smirked, leaning forward. Barry was nervous, their lips were almost touching. He was so close to getting his first kiss.

“Liar.” The Captain whispered coldly against the speedster’s lips, sending a shiver down the prince’s spine and Barry’s eyes widened.

“I’m not lying.” Barry whispered, Len smirked and Barry almost felt the movement of the Captain’s lips against his own.

“You are…” Len stated, trying really hard not to give in to Barry’s charm. He couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were running through his head. The kid was going to be the death of him.

“How are you so sure?” Barry asked, honestly intrigued, his breath ghosting over Len’s lips and tilting his head.

“I observe, Scarlet. Your hands yesterday were almost smooth and soft, they had traces that you have wielded a weapon before, but you have never created one… you have never forged metal, iron or steel… hence you are _a liar.”_

Barry smiled, pleased at the Captain skill to read him like an open book.

“I am.”

Time suddenly seemed to stop. Cold smirked and captured Barry in a rough kiss that was hot, fiery, passionate and demanding, knocking all the wind from their lungs. Barry moaned, feeling Len’s lips were cold as ice, and closed his eyes tightly, losing himself in the fierce desire. The Captain, suddenly aware of what he was doing, wanted to pull away and halt the madness, but he couldn’t stop himself, he had lost his senses, seduced by the electrifying sensations running through his body. The kiss obliterated every thought or doubt about his beautiful and mysterious prisoner.

“Cold...” Barry whispered breathlessly, and Len felt his heart flutter at the kid’s beautiful voice.

“Call me Len…”

Barry smiled, his voice breathless. “Len…”

The Captain had never heard his name sound so lustful, like a plea, so he leaned in to steal another kiss, earning another sweet moan from Barry. He pushed the kid against the wooden door and Barry gasped in pain since his back was badly burned thanks to the sun. Mick, Hartley and Lisa got startled on the other side of the door and scrambled away from it silently, shocked by the new development. Lisa was sure Len liked the kid but she never thought he was going to fall so damn fast.  

“Do you think I can join them?” Hartley asked, listening to Barry’s moans.

“NO!” Mick and Lisa roared in unison.

Inside the room, Barry was trying to process what was happening. He could feel Len dominating the kiss with fervor, driving him into a maddening bliss.

“Len…” Barry said, fighting his desires and pain while the Captain was kissing Barry’s warm neck, trailing his cold hands down his waist, going lower... Leonard’s mind was too clouded with lust, and wistful longing, to think of anything else than pleasing Barry in every possible way. He wanted to claim the kid, make him moan in ecstasy. He wanted to steal Barry’s life and fate, to keep him as his most valuable treasure.   

“Len! God! Aghh… wait… slow down…” Barry repeated, in the deep end of his emotions trying to stay afloat, yet drowning in Len’s passion. The Captain halted.

“I can’t do this… I can’t… we can’t…” Barry said miserably, looking into Len’s eyes. “I’m sorry…”

“Scarlet, you can stay with us… we could travel the world together… come with us to Atlantis?”

“As a captive? As your prisoner?” Barry asked. “That’s no life…”

“No...as my lover.” Len stated.

Barry was honestly impressed with the offer since it was very tempting. Len was what his soul desired and he had always listened to his tutor, Stein, talk about the legendary Island so he was dying of curiosity. He wanted to experience an adventure, he wanted to travel the world, but he had duties. He was the heir to the crown. Barry closed his hazel eyes tightly. He wanted to say yes to Len’s proposal but he shook his head, thinking of Thawne hurting his family back in Central.

“I can’t, I need to go back to Central Kingdom...”

The Captain suddenly tensed. Barry’s words abruptly breaking his lovely, sweet reverie.  

“Barry, do you have a lover?” Len asked miserably, dreading the answer.

Barry’s eyes opened in shock. “What?! No!!” Barry scoffed at Len’s silly thought. “No, I don’t…”

Len relaxed and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Then why do you need to go back?”

“My family is in danger, I need to protect them.” Barry confessed and Leonard suddenly saw in the kid’s eyes more than his words were expressing.  “Len, I need your help. I want you to grant me my freedom when we arrive at Tortuga. I need to go back home...”

Len felt his heart stop. He couldn’t let Barry leave. It was ironic for a pirate, but the kid had already stolen his cursed heart.

“I’m sorry… I’m not sure I can do that… Barry, I-”

The Captain took a step backwards, away from the kid, and he gasped in pain. His body ached, his heart most of all, it felt like someone had pierced his soul with a spear.

“Len?” Barry asked, worried.

“Get out!”

“What? No way! We are not done talking! In fact, we haven’t even started talking since you kissed me!” Barry said, blushing.

“Get out…” The Captain repeated painfully through gritted teeth.

“Len, are you okay?” Barry said stubbornly, approaching the pirate who was clenching the shirt over his heart with his eyes shut tightly, and pain clear on his face.

“Leave, please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Len pleaded.

“I can’t leave you if you are hurt!” Barry murmured, scared. “you are not-”

“Scarlet!! Get out! NOW!”

Barry didn’t have time to react at the Captain’s unexpected anger against him. Len grabbed the navigational table for support when a powerful mist of ice blasted involuntarily from his hand freezing the small room with a blinding white flare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't that bad...let me know your thoughts. :3  
> Feedback is very appreciated! :D  
> If you want to talk! ♥ My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com  
> Next chapter: The Legend & The Curse.


	5. The Legend and the Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back! ♥ I'm alive!  
> Sorry for the long wait! I had a small eye surgery (Lasik) and I couldn't see properly for a week and I was so nervous before the treatment that I haven't been able to write at all until this weekend haha...so again sorry for the long wait. As promised this chapter is about Atlantis and Len's curse.  
> So...yay new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I felt a little rusty writing, so sorry for all the mistakes haha my bad! Enjoy!!

****

**_"He was the balance in a world of chaos._** **_"_ **

 

* * *

 

“S-Scarlet?” Len murmured sluggishly, opening his blue eyes. His head and heart were aching with cold pain. He glanced slowly to his side looking for Barry and his heart skipped a beat. Everything in the room was frozen and the kid was unconscious on the floor covered with a thin layer of frost.

“Barry!” Len cried moving quickly to grab the kid’s face. Barry’s eyes were closed, his skin was white as snow and his lips were turning a worrisome shade of blue. “No…no… Barry wake up! Come on, kid! Don’t do this…” Barry remained lifeless in Len’s arms. “Barry!”

A blast of blazing fire suddenly shattered the ice-covered door of the room, startling the Captain. Lisa entered yelling Barry’s name followed by Mick and Hartley who looked frightened as hell with the scene before them.

“He won’t wake up!” Len panicked.

“Lenny! Take Barry’s shackles off NOW! He heals fast!” Lisa explained rapidly while kneeling beside her brother. Len nodded a little confused but immediately with his powers he froze the kid’s chains to brake them with a dry blow.  

“Come on kid…come on, breath…” The Captain pleaded softly looking at Barry’s face.

“His breathing is too shallow!” Hartley stated concerned. “I can hear his heartbeat but it is too slow. You need to warm him up fast!”

“Mick!!” The Captain said desperate, turning to look at his best friend’s brown eyes. “Use your fire!”

The older pirate nodded and moved forward grabbing the shirtless kid in his arms. Mick was surprised to notice that the kid was almost weightless and his body was cold as ice. The Quartermaster sighed, putting the worrisome thought aside and concentrated in summoning the fire in his core to warm Barry’s body fast. Swiftly the room’s temperature was rising and the frost around them started to melt creating small puddles on the floor.

Lisa stole a glance at Len’s worried face silently waiting for the kid to wake up. She couldn’t help feeling guilty for Barry’s luck and for lying to Len. She knew the kid shouldn’t be there with them, he was the crown prince of Central Kingdom for fuck’s sake and she knew she shouldn’t encourage Len and Barry fall for each other because somehow, she had a dreadful feeling that their story wasn’t going to have a happy ending since they lived in two different worlds. Sooner or later, Barry needed to go back to Central and Len was going to suffer. Lisa sighed. She shouldn’t keep the secret anymore.

“Len…” Lisa murmured softly and unsure and Hartley stopped her noticing Barry’s soft heartbeat increase to a normal rhythm with his enhanced hearing.  

“Come on Scarlet…wake up…” Len whispered while carefully shaking with his hand the ice crystals decorating Barry’s brown messy hair.

“He is warming up!” Mick assured Len. “He is going to be fine.”

 To everyone’s surprise, the young lad finally gasped and started shivering in Mick’s strong arms.

Len took a deep breath with relief.

Mick smiled. “Don’t worry seadog, your cute merman is back.”

“I almost killed him.”

“You didn’t,” Lisa added.

The Captain groaned covering his face with his hands and Lisa frowned touching gently her brother’s shoulder. “Lenny, don’t you dare to blame yourself for something you can’t control. This was an accident and it wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m a cursed time bomb! I can’t control it and that’s exactly the problem, next time it could be Mick or Hart...” Len closed his eyes and exhaled opening them again to look at the beautiful light blue eyes of his sister. “Next time it could be you…and I would never forgive myself if something happens to-”

“You are not going to hurt me jerk!” Lisa argued mad hitting the table beside her. “We will find a way to break the curse. I promise.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible Lise…” The Captain added skeptically.

“L-Len…” Barry slurred weakly feeling the cold fading away.

“Barry…” Lisa whispered smiling brightly.   

The speedster opened his hazel eyes slowly and looked up. Instantly the prince blushed deeply realizing he was being held by Mick in a literally tight hot embrace. “W-what h-happened?”

“An accident…” Lisa offered.

“I’m sorry Scarlet…” Len started mortified. “I hurt you...”

“What?” Barry asked confused trying to remember what the hell happened.

Len sighed. “I was cursed when I stole a treasure a couple of months back and the curse has been getting worse and I can’t control my powers …I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Barry started to remember. He was talking with Len and the Captain was yelling him to leave, and then there was a white light and everything went cold.

Barry lifted his glance and his hazel eyes met Len’s and his heart suddenly ached with worry, surprised to find them filled with worry and sadness. He knew immediately that there was a hidden story in the Captain’s past.

 “Don’t worry _snowflake_ you didn’t hurt me…” Barry stated jokingly trying to reassure Len that he was fine, even if his skin was still stinging from the frost, he wanted to erase Len’s pain and guilt away.  Mick and Lisa scoffed at _“snowflake” and_ Len forced a tiny smile thankful at kid’s cute efforts to make him feel better even if he knew that the kid was still in pain. Barry was tougher than he looked. Len smiled captivated.

“I swear you need to do better than that if you want to take me down, Captain.”

Hartley rolled his eyes painfully and groaned trying to hide his concern for the kid. “Matey, you were definitely taken down! You stupid seaweed!”

Barry shrugged and laughed. “I swear I feel fine…” Barry remarked sitting on the floor with Mick’s help. “It was nothing. I was too hot from the sunburns and the frost on my skin was kind of refreshing. Now I'm cool.”

“You mean you are now a _cool lobster_ …” Hartley corrected. “because you are still ridiculously red.”

 Barry pouted shyly and Mick laughed. “Yeah…you are…”

“Not helping Mick…” Barry sulked.

Len slowly stood up and grabbed the now wet shirt from his desk and sighed.

“This was for you.”

Barry accepted the white shirt and smiled brightly at the Captain. Len felt his stupid cold heart start warming and beating loudly in his chest. God, the kid was beautiful and he knew right there and then that one smile would never be enough.

“I’m sorry it’s wet. I promise I will find you another one.”

“No Len…It’s okay…this is perfect.” Barry said sincerely putting it on. “The sun will dry it soon.” 

Swiftly Mark arrived at the navigational room out of breath and pale.

“CAPTAIN!”

Everyone in the room turned to see the rogue pirate.

“We have a problem!” Mark panted. “We are being pursued!”

Lisa and Barry paled dreading the new information and Len glared coldly. “By who?”

“Legion! They’re coming! We need you at the deck now!”

Barry clenched the sides of his new shirt with his hands tightly and turned speechless towards Lisa. He was honestly afraid. Thawne was merciless, he had really hurt him badly at the beach and he knew he was coming for him. Len and Mick, oblivious to why Thawne was following the Rogue, left immediately without saying a word to the upper deck following Mark.

 

* * *

 

“Well, Commodore Queen…” Stein said clearing his throat. “Let me tell you a legend.”

Oliver lifted his glance from the map waiting for the scholar to begin and Cisco and Diggle lingered silently. The only sound in the cabin was the loud sound of the waves crashing against the Arrow’s hull until some steps quickly started approaching the room they were in. The door suddenly opened and Julian and Caitlin entered the room.

“Commodore!” Julian added out of breath. “Sorry for the interruption, Wells sent me to inform you that we saw the Legion’s sails in the horizon. We will probably reach them in Tortuga.”

Oliver nodded. “Captain Diggle, assist Wells with keeping the course of the ship.”

“Yes, Sir,” Diggle added moving out of the room following the orders of his Captain.

Oliver turned to Caitlin and Julian. “You both stay. Julian, close the door.”

Julian quickly moved to close the door and Oliver nodded. “Sorry Martin, go on…”

Cisco approached Julian and Caitlin to whisper. “Stein is telling Oliver the legend of Atlantis.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened excitedly since she had never heard the legend and Julian nodded trying to hide the curiosity he was feeling.

“It was thousands of years ago…” Stein started solemnly walking back and forth in the small room. With every step, the old scholar slowly started to fade into the reminiscences of an ancient time. “The Gods of Creation made the humans to protect life on earth and for eons, the humans protected the mortal realms, but soon, to the Gods’ dismay, they discovered that their beloved creation was slowly being corrupted by hate, wars, and ambition and hence the chaos in the world started. All living beings started dying, there was sickness, death, diseases, pain, suffering, it was madness. Their beloved creation was getting destroyed by the humans and the humans were also destroying themselves. So, the Gods, concerned with the fate of the mortal realm, decided to give life to the _meta-humans_ to bring peace back to the world.”

“Oh! Yeah…” Cisco interrupted. “I remember they were considered _demi-gods_ by other human civilizations...”

Stein nodded. “Correct, the metas or demigods were gifted with amazing powers, great physical strength, beauty, wisdom, and highly acute senses that soon allowed them to accomplish the peace that had been lost in the mortal realms.”

“They stopped the wars.” Cisco managed to add to the story and Stein nodded slowly.

“They did.”  

“Yeah, I kind of remember that story, is the origin of the meta-humans…” Julian murmured. “It’s also an old pirate tale.”

“It is an old pirate tale and yes the metas brought peace back to the mortal realms…” Stein explained slowly. “So, the Gods pleased with them, gifted the metas a beautiful hidden and mythological paradise called _Atlantis_. An island far away from the human weaknesses and temptations of evil. A place for them to live peacefully and ruled by a blessed meta called Savitar.”

“The God of Speed…” Cisco whispered in awe remembering the stories.

“God of Speed?” Oliver asked stunned. “I’m guessing he was a speedster then?”

“He was,” Stein confirmed.

“So, a speedster like Barry was the ruler of Atlantis?” Caitlin asked excitedly.

“Yes, but I assure you Lady Snow, Savitar was much more than a speedster.” Stein clarified. “Manuscripts stated the he was so powerful that metas considered him a God on earth…”

Julian frowned confused. “Wait, but why did they consider Savitar a God, if he was a meta like them? What was the difference?”

“Because he possessed amazing powers…” Cisco added enthusiastic grabbing a green apple from a bowl of fruits. “Legends stated that he was really badass.” 

“That’s a way of explaining it…yes, thank you, Cisco.” Stein continued. “Savitar could bend time at his will, he could heal himself, he didn’t age as fast as the humans or other metas, he was really smart, he controlled lightning and he was the first speedster.” 

Oliver and Julian nodded impressed.

“Awesome!” Cisco exclaimed.

“Well…like I was saying…” Stein said taking a seat since he was getting dizzy from the bloody movement of the ship. “Savitar was blessed. He was compassionate, beautiful and powerful. He loved life above all and fought for justice and peace. He was the Gods’ favorite creation and he was bestowed with the power to alter time and to travel through dimensions to protect all the metas and the humans. He was the balance in a world of chaos.”

“So, what happened?” Caitlin asked softly and little confused. “Why is the Island now cursed?”

Stein sighed looking outside through the window to the sea glowing brightly on the horizon.

“Years passed…metas didn’t age like humans, so after many eons of peace, Savitar craved something more…he desired _love._ He was tired of ruling alone and he wanted to give a new meaning to his life, so he asked the Gods for a lover.”

Caitlin and Cisco smiled with empathy while Julian and Oliver rolled their eyes annoyed at the love story.

“The Gods approved Savitar request but they gave him one condition.”

“What was it?” The Commodore asked intrigued, knowing that the Gods were deceitful.

Stein leaned forward. “The gods stated that Savitar could only be with a meta who managed to defeat him in a battle and overpower him.”

Oliver hummed thinking at the strange request.

Julian scoffed. “But that’s cheating, wasn’t Savitar the strongest meta on Atlantis?”

“He was,” Stein confirmed. “But everyone has a weakness and remember Savitar was a meta, a little more powerful than the rest but still a meta...not a God.”

“Why do you think the Gods stated that rule?” Cisco asked Stein with curiosity.

 The old man exhaled. “Well, studying the legend, I think the Gods somehow were fearful of all the power they granted Savitar and they wanted someone smart to guide the young god to be just and fair while ruling Atlantis. They wanted someone who could stop Savitar from going rogue.”

“Makes sense…” Cisco added and he took another bite of his green apple.

“So, what the hell happened? Julian asked curiously. “Did someone defeat him?”

Stein smiled. “Months of games, duels, and feasts started in Atlantis, all the metas tried to defeat their beloved god in battle, but no one managed to accomplish the goal. Savitar was always victorious. The young speedster started feeling hopeless thinking that his quest was in vain, that the Gods deceived him somehow, that he was cursed to a lonely fate… until one night an older meta from the north side of the Island challenged him to a duel. The legend stated that Savitar accepted and that when he arrived at the arena to fight, he was immediately captivated by the beauty and power of the mysterious older meta with icy blue eyes standing before him. The young god fought with everything he got against the handsome opponent and surprisingly for all the dwellers of Atlantis, he quickly lost the battle.”

“How?” Oliver asked fascinated.

“It seemed that this unknown meta was devious and extremely intelligent, he had seen all Savitar’s fights beforehand and while he studied the young god, he discovered the speedster’s only weakness.”

“Cold,” Oliver added thinking of Barry’s weaknesses and their training back in Central.

Stein nodded. “Exactly. The mysterious meta’s power was to summon ice and he easily defeated the young god with a good strategy. He covered the floor of the Arena with slippery ice and when Savitar lost his balance and fell, he froze their ruler to the ground and he claimed the victory over the speedster. Savitar was surprised but thrilled. The young god finally got what his heart desired. After the battle, Savitar quickly started to fall in love with _Leo,_ who was quickly named by the villagers as the God of Ice and Cold. Leo started courting Savitar and soon they were inseparable. Savitar finally felt blessed by the Gods. He had a powerful lover who loved him back and he was happy.”

Caitlin smiled warmly with the story. She was weak to love stories.

“I still don’t understand.” Julian interrupted. “What went wrong?”

“Unfortunately, Albert, not all love stories have happy endings…” Stein stated. “Months passed and Savitar and his lover became one. Atlantis was a paradise under their rule, everyone was happy, but you know what they said about the calm…”

“The calm before the storm.” Cisco murmured knowing how dangerous a storm could be.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

“Humans found Atlantis,” Stein said with remorse. “They found the beautiful paradise and they soon wanted it for themselves. Savitar at the beginning welcomed them into the Island since his duty was to protect all mortals, but on a second voyage, the humans came with weapons strong enough to destroy the metahumans and conquer the Holy Island full of unimaginable riches. The human was Wade Eiling and he desired to conquer the metahumans to enslave them, especially the beautiful young God. He wanted Savitar.”

Cisco sighed with dread.

“So, one night, Eiling ordered a surprise attack to the palace, he ordered his soldiers to kill everyone except the young god. During the assault, Eiling was about to capture Savitar when Leo tried to stop him and Eiling injured Savitar’s lover, it was a deadly wound and Savitar couldn’t stop the bleeding. Leo, that night, died in the young god’s arms.”

Caitlin gasped holding her tears back.

“And Eiling found his demise,” Stein added. “Savitar slaughter him.”

Cisco shivered and Julian frowned gloomy finally understanding where the story was heading.

“The stories said that Savitar that night lost his heart and soul.” Stein continued. “The young God in his wrath and pain tried to go back in time to save his lover, to bring him back to life, he tried several times running every time faster and faster until half of his face burned from the speed he reached, but he always failed…he couldn’t access the source of his power to travel back in time anymore. Exhausted, and defeated, he understood that the Gods had denied him to use his powers to bring his lover back. Defeated, Savitar comprehended that the Gods declared that Leo’s fate was sealed.”

Caitlin felt her heart clench tightly feeling bad for the ruler of Atlantis.

“Savitar, feeling betrayed and tricked, cursed the gods for taking his lover before his time and he then decided to end all the wars, all the suffering, and chaos by exterminating all the humans of the mortal realms. He decided to become judge, jury, and executioner. Savitar succumbed to madness.”

“He killed the humans?” Julian asked surprised.

“No...” Stein stated darkly. “Savitar slaughtered them.”

Cisco shuddered with the thought.

“It was a bloodbath.” Stein continued. “Eiling awakened Savitar’s darkest side. The rage Savitar was feeling was overwhelming and in a frenzy, he unleashed hell on Atlantis and he spared no one, not even metahumans.”

Oliver’s green eyes widened in surprise.

“Savitar went mad with a broken heart. He was shattered. His devotion was Leo and without him the world and life were meaningless…so he began to drain the life force and powers of all the metahumans he once swore to protect with the hope that he somehow will be able to regain the ability to run through time to save his lover.”

“Was that even possible?” Oliver asked. “I mean to absorb the life-force of other metahumans?”

“It was. He succeeded.” Stein assured. “Savitar broke his oath to protect life in his selfish mission to bring Leo again and in his love gone wrong, he lost himself, and he massacred everyone, his loved ones, his friends, family, the metas and the humans he vowed to protect and there was no one on the Island who could stop him. Red skies covered Atlantis and Savitar’s powers increased at a vastly cost. Lightning was raining over the ruined paradise destroying everything on the land, everything was turning in to fire and ashes and with all the power he absorbed from all the metahumans he murdered, he was ready to run back in time, to make things right again, but the Gods sent the Time Wraiths, deathly deities to stop his crimes. Savitar was then cursed to undying pain, imprisoned in darkness and loneliness and the Island was to be his hell for eternity, hidden in the mists of time. Fallen from grace and weakened from his fight against the Time Wraiths, Savitar, with his last breath, defied the Gods and used his power to create a dagger where he channeled all of his powers in to the weapon and pierced his frozen heart, swearing to the skies, before vanishing in to the speed force, that he was going to be back to complete his fate and bring Leo back.”

Everyone remained silent in the Capitan’s cabin. Caitlin was frozen, Cisco swallowed a little nervous, Julian sighed and Oliver exhaled worried about Stein’s next words.

“As you can guess, Thawne and Zoom want the dagger to obtain Savitar’s astonishing powers, but they need Barry since the prince is the only one who can find the Island.”

“Why?” Cisco asked worried for his best friend’s fate.

“Because the prince is Savitar’s perfect vessel to come back to life. Savitar is calling Barry back to Atlantis.”

Caitlin gasped and Oliver’s green eyes widened. “What?”

“When Barry was younger, the King and Queen were worried that their son was having recurring nightmares, the prince couldn’t sleep and he was drawing ancient symbols and places he had never been to. Barry was slowly losing his mind and they didn’t understand the meaning and depth of the problem. They were scared of losing their only son, so they summoned a small council to investigate the young prince’s _illness_ and that was the King and Queen first mistake. _”_

“Why?” Cisco asked curiously.

“The small Council was meant to be secret, hidden from the people of Central Kingdom. The King didn’t want to worry his citizens with the sickness of his only heir. The people suspected something was wrong since the kid was hidden most of the time in the palace, but they guessed it was something more health-related.”

Julian nodded remembering the gossips in Central saying that the crown prince was ill and weak, but it was curious because even with Barry’s absence in society the prince was loved deeply by his subjects.

“Stein,” Oliver stated dryly. “Who the hell was in the small council?”

Martin sighed. “The King requested the presence of three men and one woman. They were carefully selected for their knowledge and generously paid to keep their silence.”

“Who were they?” Oliver asked angrily banging his hand on the table. Cisco, Caitlin, and Julian jumped startled.

“Gideon, Thawne, Wells and myself,” Stein confessed mortified revealing one of the most hidden royal secrets. 

Oliver was stunned.

“Gideon?” Cisco asked surprised feeling his heart racing with the new knowledge. “The soothsayer? The witch?”

“She wasn’t a witch, she was a powerful meta,” Stein explained. “She had the access to see the wheel of time.”

“Was?” Caitlin asked.

“She is long dead…” Stein added. “She was killed by Thawne.”

Oliver shook his head. “She is not dead Stein, there are rumors of a powerful soothsayer hiding in Tortuga.”

Stein’s eyes widened. “It can’t be…”

“It’s true,” Julian stated. “I heard some pirate prisoners talking about her back in Central.”

“Wait… wait…hold on.” Cisco said frowning feeling a massive headache threatening. “So… Gideon, Thawne, Wells and you were the small council…can you back up a little and explain how the hell did that work?”

Martin scoffed. “I guess it’s funny now looking back at it, but you are right Cisco, it was never meant to work…Gideon was brought to see the prince’s fate, Thawne was called to teach the prince to use his speed, I must add that Thawne back then wasn’t an evil pirate and he was a very smart scholar living in the castle and he took the role of being Barry’s tutor. Wells was the man of science and he was there to keep Barry’s health in check and I was called to decipher the mysteries of Atlantis with Wells’ help. During many years we worked almost perfectly, Gideon blocked Barry’s connection to Atlantis and all the memories of Savitar to keep him safe, while Eobard, Wells and I worked in discovering more about the cursed Island.”

“Sounds like a good plan but I’m guessing it didn’t work,” Oliver stated knowing that nothing goes as planned.

Martin nodded. “Gideon saw in Barry’s soul that he was linked to Savitar thanks to the speedforce, that he was meant to be his vessel and he was destined to bring life back to Atlantis to the expense of his life…so Wells and I started investigating the prince’s drawings, the symbols, everything and we discovered the legend of the lost dagger that holds the powers of a God and that was when all the plan was ruined. We never took into consideration Eobard’s ambition. When Thawne learned what Savitar did in Atlantis, he started an investigation on his own on how to steal the prince’s speed. Gideon being a clairvoyant saw his plan and she confronted him, and when she decided to warn us, she disappeared. We always thought that he killed her.”

Cisco closed his eyes knowing the rest of the story. “So, that’s why Eobard tried to stole Barry’s powers and that’s why the King banished him from Central Kingdom and condemned him to the gallows for his treason.”

Stein nodded. “When Eobard tried to stole Barry’s powers, he failed but made the prince fall into a state of coma for nine months. He almost killed him.”

“I can’t believe this.” Cisco groaned. “Does Barry know anything about this?”

“No,” Stein confessed remorseful knowing that the prince was now on a pirate ship heading towards Atlantis to meet his demise.

“Barry deserved the truth!” Cisco growled angrily. “He has always hidden his powers and he has always been living in the shadows! He always felt sad that he couldn’t go out of the castle and that he couldn’t have a normal life! He always felt guilty of being a speedster!”

Stein sighed. “We did what we thought was right and people started fearing speedsters, after Thawne and Zoom, the Queen and King decided that it was best for Barry’s powers to remain a secret.”

“Unbelievable!” Cisco exclaimed exasperatedly. “You really thought that Barry could become evil like Zoom or Thawne?”

“No of course not…” Stein argued. “But the Queen was worried that the people could hurt Barry. Do you think they wouldn’t fear to have a speedster King? Do you think that there wouldn’t be people opposed to having a man they can’t stop as their ruler? Especially with legends like Savitar? Even crooks like pirates are fearful of speedsters…”

“But Barry’s heart is good and he would never become evil,” Caitlin stated hurt.

“I know…” Stein said. “I have known the prince since he was a little kid and I know we handled things poorly and in a wrong way. I agree we were wrong in hiding the truth, but there’s nothing we could do to change the past, but now we have a bigger problem, if Barry arrives to Atlantis we might lose him forever.” Stein stated ominously.

Caitlin's eyes widened, Julian swallowed trying to grasp all the new information and Cisco sighed.

“We won’t lose Barry,” Oliver stated confidently. “I swear to the Gods we will stop Cold, Zoom, and Thawne before it is too late.”

 

* * *

 

“Lisa, wait,” Barry said grabbing Lisa’s wrist before she ran to the deck to help her brother. “I need to ask you something.”

“Sure sweetie…”

“Is about Len. About what happened earlier…” Barry murmured unsurely. “I know that I should probably ask him directly, but I’m really worried and I don’t want to be a nuisance, so I was wondering If maybe can you tell me about his curse?”

Lisa sighed looking at Barry’s hazel eyes full of worry for Len. “Not a chance hearty…It’s a long story and it is not my place to tell, you should ask him.”

Barry shook his head. “Lisa, you know your brother, he won’t tell me. He is too bloody stubborn.”

Lisa exhaled. She knew Barry deserved the truth, especially after what happened in the room.

“I can’t Barry. I’m sorry.” Lisa said moving fast to the door and Barry with his speed flashed in front of her to block her path.

“Lisa, please! Your brother is a good man, I can see the goodness in him and he looked like he was in pain and I want to help him. ” Barry requested desperately. “I know that we sometimes carry these things inside of us that no one else can see, they hold us down like anchors and in the end, if we let them, they can drown us out like a stormy sea and I can feel something deep down is killing him and I know we are all made out of shipwrecks…and I…” Barry hesitated, turning a bright crimson shade. “I don’t want to lose him.”

Lisa’s eyes widened with Barry’s confession and she smiled warmly at the prince.

“Barry…did you… fall in love with my brother?”

“W-What? No. I don’t. I mean I want to help him…there must be a way to break the curse? Isn’t it?” Barry continued embarrassed and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean there must be something I can – _WE!_... We can do, like a spell, a potion, maybe burn something, Mick can totally help with that, or maybe a kiss…wait not a kiss, I mean I don’t want to kiss Len… Cold… the Captain…ugh your older brother, I mean I already did, well he kissed me, he interrupted me, I was trying to talk…it was my first kiss, he stole it…not a surprise there since he is a pirate, and not that I want to repeat it, I well… only if he wants to… _maybe…it was nice…”_

Lisa stared at Barry’s cute rambling. “For Poseidon’s sake! Barry…please stop…I get it, you love him.” she said laughing. 

“WHAT?! NO!” Barry added flustered. “I don’t love him…”

There was an awkward silence and Lisa narrowed her eyes.

“ _yet…"-_ he added defeated blushing again. " _please don’t tell him…”_

“Right…anyways, I will tell you but, you can’t tell him I told you…you know how dramatic he is.”

Barry scoffed. “Fine. I swear.”

“Pirate’s word?” Lisa asked narrowing her eyes.

Barry hesitated. “Not sure if that’s a trick question...”

Lisa chuckled. “I’m teasing you, sweetie…”

Barry rolled his eyes.

“It was a couple of months back, we were sailing the north seas, looking for an invaluable treasure called the Frozen Heart of the Sea.”

Barry frowned. “Never heard of it.”

“Figures, it’s a pirate story and it was supposed to be just a bloody myth…” Lisa explained.

“But it wasn’t?” Barry asked curiously.

“No…it wasn’t.” She added regretfully. “In the beginning, it was an old pirate story that our father used to tell us when we were kids, but Lenny got somehow obsessed with the stupid story, he dreamed every night with the rare deep blue colored diamond with the shape of a heart, so when we grew up and he owned the Rogue, he convinced his crew to set sails to a new adventure that was going to make us finally rich beyond our imagination. He said that it was going to be the greatest heist and loot in the story of piracy… unfortunately, he was wrong.”

Barry sighed. “I’m sorry…”

Lisa shook his head. “Back then we were fools.”

“And now?” Barry asked.

“Now we are cursed,” Lisa stated remembering their voyage to the northern islands. “We found the Frozen Heart of the Sea. It was the frozen heart of the King of Atlantis’ lover, buried away of the cursed Island before it disappeared into the mists of time. It was exactly like Len draw it when he was a kid, it was a beautiful blue diamond. It was captivating. At that moment, we finally felt rich. I thought for a moment that our fate was about to change and I guess I wasn’t wrong about that…”

“What happened?” Barry enquired.

“We were mesmerized by the treasure. The cave was beautiful and completely frozen and there were no signs of curses, of traps, anything…it was an easy job…which is weird now that I think about it… many pirates wasted their lives trying to find the Heart and died, but Len just found it easily…”

Barry stared silently at Lisa.

“We were really naïve then…really stupid…” Lisa confessed almost blaming herself. “Anyways since Len was the only meta in the crew who could control the cold, he insisted that the best idea was for him to grab the frozen heart from the stunning royal crypt so, Lenny moved forward and he took the heart from a crystal chest in the middle of the room and the moment he touched the diamond a blue light blasted the cave throwing all the crew back while he absorbed the curse.”

Barry was shocked by the story.

“We barely escaped alive...I thought Lenny was going to die, he was left unconscious for six days, and when he woke up he couldn’t control his powers anymore, soon we realized that his emotions triggered the cold, so he normally tries to hide his feelings, but the curse has been getting worse. We think it is killing him and freezing his heart.”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened worried. “Is there a way to stop this?”

“We don’t know.”

“Wasn’t there anything useful in the cave to decipher the curse?” Barry asked thinking, but Lisa shook his head.

“What about the diamond? Where is it?”

“Lenny has it in his room,” Lisa explained. “He hid it. He is like a dragon, he likes to hide his shiny treasure.”

Barry chucked. “Well, I need to see it.”

“Why?”

“Is a shot in the dark, but maybe we can find some clues with it?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Barry…” Lisa offered reluctantly.

“Lisa, your brother is going to be a hard soul to save with an ocean in the way, but I promise, if you let me, I will get around it,” Barry stated confidently. “You want to break the curse, please let me help you.”

“Ugh! Fine! But we need to do this without Len finding out or he is going to kill us both, so follow me fast!” Lisa ordered and she ran out of the room through the hallways towards the Captain’s private quarters. Barry followed Lisa through the halls when he swayed to the side feeling weak. He halted and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. His vision was blackening and his knees went weak.

Lisa’s head suddenly appeared from one of the doors ahead. “Barry! What the hell are you doing? Come on! We don’t have much time!”

The speedster nodded and moved forward, entering Len’s room which was really impressive.

“It’s here!” Lisa said opening an old worn out chest.

Barry moved next to Lisa and gasped impressed at the transparent diamond before him.

“This is amazing!” Barry said in awe. “Wait…wasnt this diamond supposed to be _blue?”_

“It was blue until Len touched,” Lisa explained.

Barry nodded and stepped forward extending his hand to touch it until Lisa slapped it painfully away.

“Ouch!” The speedster froze. “What the hell Lisa!?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lisa yelped startling Barry. “Are you insane!”

“I need to grab it, to inspect it, to see if it has something like a symbol or some writing that could help us,” Barry explained. “The curse is already on Len so there’s no danger. I promise.”

Lisa exhaled defeated and Barry hesitantly moved his hand forward. He slowly touched the cold stone. “See…there is nothing wron-”

Barry’s eyes widened when the white diamond slowly started to turn blue again. A cold shiver ran through his body and suddenly he wasn’t on the ship anymore. He was in a beautiful paradise. In a private royal chamber, in what looked like a summer palace. Barry nervously turned around and walked towards the white columns before him and gasped with the view from the balcony. He could see an incredible white city expanding down the hill surrounded by green lush vegetation and on the horizon, the bay and the pristine turquoise sea. Barry smiled feeling the warm breeze against his skin. Somehow, he felt like he was home, like that he had been there before.

“You are back.”

Barry turned swiftly to the sound of Len’s deep voice, but he was surprised to see the Captain wearing a blue robe with silver brocades and silver arm braces. He looked really handsome. Barry gazed captivated. It was Len but it wasn’t Len. He frowned confused.

 “I’m back,” Barry answered dazed until he felt a stingy white-hot pain in his right cheek.

“Barry…”

“Ouch!”

“BARRY!!! For Poseidon’s beard! Wake up!”

The speedster opened his eyes and he saw Lisa kneeling by his side.

“YOU IDIOT!” Lisa yelled grabbing roughly the front of Barry’s white shirt. “You told me it was safe to touch the diamond!! YOU SCARED ME!”

“I lied. I had no idea what was going to happen...” Barry groaned sitting down while holding his head. “What happened?”

“You collapsed,” Lisa stated. “You fainted and the stone turned blue! How the hell are we going to explain that to Lenny?”

“Ugh…” Barry complained of feeling a little dizzy and massive headache.

“Oh, and you hit your head with the floor. I didn’t catch you in time. Sorry…my bad.” Lisa added. Barry narrowed his eyes and he was going to say some smart remark when Lisa clapped her hand over the prince's mouth to silence him. “Shhh…someone is coming…” she whispered softly near the prince’s ear dragging him to hide behind Len’s desk. Barry held his breath nervous and they heard the steps approaching in the hallway and stop in front of the Captain’s cabin. The unknown pirate slowly closed the door and started walking in the direction of the upper deck. They exhaled the breath they were holding.

“That was close…” Barry added.

 “Too close.” Lisa acknowledged putting the diamond back in the chest. “Come on we need to go. This was a terrible idea and we will talk about it later. Savvy?”

Barry nodded fearing Lisa’s wrath and they quickly made their way back out of Len’s dormitory, heading towards the upper deck. The prince froze surprised with the sight. All the crew was running from one place to another and Len was yelling orders. Apparently, they were about to be attacked. Lisa and Barry approached the ship’s rail to look at the horizon behind them.

“Can we outrun them?” Barry asked hopefully seeing the impressive pirate vessel, in open water, glorious, with sails set wing-to-wing approaching fast cutting through the water towards them.

“Not a chance,” Lisa added looking at the miles of blue water and the long white wake the Rogue was leaving behind him.

“Captain!! The Legion is gaining!” Sam yelled and Len grasped the wheel of the Rogue. His expression was a mixture of loathing and annoyance.

Mick approached the Captain hesitant. “Why on earth is Thawne following us?”

Len sighed waiting for the right moment. “I’m not sure, but I swear I will find out.”

Mick noticed that the Legion was now really close behind the Rogue.

Len smirked. “And now the fun begins…” The Captain murmured to Mick before yelling the orders to the crew. “Drop the forward anchor! NOW!”

Woodward, who was waiting next to the stern of the ship pulled a release and the ship’s anchor raced down into the water, the metal chain started jumping and twisting dangerously on the deck and the pirates smirked with their Captain’s plan. Suddenly the chain stopped and Tony locked it. With its forward momentum and the anchor down, the Rogue made a turn quick, pivoting impressively around the anchor and the huge ship brought its cannons to bear right in front of the Legion. Barry grabbed the rail of the Rogue to hold himself steady.

“Run out the guns!” Len smiled darkly pleased with the advantage he gained swiftly against Thawne and he took it. “FIRE!”

Barry watched impressed as the cannonballs found their mark hitting the Legion several times on its front, but soon the enemy ship started to come about, turning to the side next to the Rogue to fire their cannonballs as well.  The prince gasped watching the cannons of the enemy ship. Suddenly there was a loud rumble of two dozen cannons firing as one. A deadly barrage of shots from the two impressive vessels followed creating a chaos. The crossfire was deadly and devastating. The pirates started diving for cover, leaving their duties and some continued firing the cannonballs, pieces of the ship started flying like debris, there were fire and the smell of gunpowder. Barry froze looking the Rogue get it as well.

“Barry! Move away from the rail! It’s too dangerous!” Lisa yelled grabbing the back of Barry’s shirt.

“LISA!! This is all my fault!” Barry yelled to Lisa worried. “We need to tell Len! Thawne wants me if I surrender maybe he will let you guys go free…”

“Barry, calm down!” Lisa yelped. “We can win this! Have faith in my brother!”

The prince nodded nervously. He had been on many fights on land, he was good with his sword and he was normally brave, but a fight in the open sea was another thing. He was really scared of drowning.

“Barry! Lisa!” Hartley yelled running towards them breathless. “We need to inform the Captain that we have the double ball ready!”

“Aye! I will tell Lenny!” she added quickly avoiding the flying wooden pieces from the blasts.

“Barry! There’s a small fire below deck, take one of those buckets of water to extinguish it before it damages the hull of the ship or it reaches the rum, the food, and powder.”

“I can do that!” Barry yelled quickly. His voice competing with the loud whistles of the cannonballs.

“Thanks, lad!” Hartley said running to help Mark with the cannon to deliver the final blow. 

“Prepare the double ball to hit the Legion’s mast!”  Len roared from the upper deck and Sam and Tony moved quickly to follow the orders of the Captain with Mark’s help.

“FIRE!!” Len yelled and the Rogues fired again, but this time it was the double-ball shot with a chain connecting the two, that hit the main mast dead on and there was a cracking splinting sound as it started to break and fall over the Legion’s deck.

Barry stared in astonishment at the destruction of the Legion. It was an impressive sight and he was honestly proud of Len’s frightening battle skills. He made a mental note of telling Len later that he was an incredible Captain and that he was really turned on by him…oh my god…nope not that…scratch that. Stupid brain. Barry shook his head and quickly tried to focus on his task.

The prince grabbed the bucket of water lying on the deck and used his speed to reach the fire consuming the ship’s old wood in the storage below the brig. It wasn’t a big fire, thankfully, and the bucket of water easily did its job. He smiled pleased with the results feeling finally useful, he started turning around to leave when a loud cannonball blasted the side of the ship startling him and making a small perfect hole in the hull exactly below the water line where the cargo was held.

Barry panicked noticing that the water quickly started flooding the ship. He hesitated unsure of what to do, he had no idea of how to fix a hole…they needed a bloody carpenter.

The speedster was about to exit the storage room to ask Mick or anyone for help when a second cannonball hit the stairs, destroying his path with a loud bang and blocking his way with the collapsed wood. The prince tried to shield his face from the wreckage with his forearms and thanks to the force of the blast he lost balance and fell backward hitting the flooded floor with a loud splash. He gasped feeling the cold water all around him and he was about to move away when a wooden column of the ship fell over him trapping his legs underwater.

Barry let a bloodcurdling scream at the unbearable pain and the pressure. His heart was racing and beating painfully in his chest. He needed to escape before the darkroom was completely filled with water. He didn’t know how to swim. Not that he could swim with his legs trapped. He was doomed. The water was starting to rise too fast to his liking and he was now stuck and sitting on the floor covered by the salty water above his chest.

“Ughhh!!!” Barry groaned trying to free his legs. The log fell exactly over his thighs, just above his knees. He groaned feeling the pressure holding him down. He couldn’t phase. He needed more energy and more food to use his powers again. “Ugh come on! Move stupid log! I can’t die here! I haven’t told Len I like him!!”

Barry froze when the ship suddenly creaked dangerously as waves thrust forward in the great amount of power and the water inside started splashing around Barry’s face. The speedster felt dread filling his heart. He was going to drown in the dark room, alone, and no one was going to notice his absence until it was too late.

“LEN!! LISA!!” Barry screamed as hard as he could but the loud sounds of the battle ongoing above him were deafening. “SOMEONE!! PLEASE HELP!! MICK!!”

“Ughhh…” Barry tried again to push the log underwater holding him down, but the huge piece of wood wouldn’t move. “Len!!” Barry murmured softly. He was so scared that his voice started wavering. “I- I can’t swim…I don’t want to die…”

The cold water was already covering his neck dangerously and he was getting tired of the uncomfortable position. Barry threw his head back trying to float and to keep his face out of the water and he felt tears falling from his eyes. He was seriously terrified.

“Len…”

Soon the water splashed over his face and he gasped in time to take one last deep breath to hold it under water. Now, completely submerged, Barry tried again to push the log away from his legs without luck. He was desperate and starting to panic. He could feel the air leaving his lungs.

Suddenly the ship moved again and the log moved up causing more pressure in his legs.  Barry screamed forgetting from the pain that he was underwater and all the air left his lungs escaped in a flash and he immediately started choking on water. He was drowning. He could feel his lungs crying out for air as the edges of his vision began fading. He watched as the last of his air escaped in bubbles up looking for the surface. Unable to move, he slowly closed his eyes resigned with his fate wondering if this was meant to be the end of his story and lamenting he didn’t have more time to be with Len… _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it? Too much plot? Too much information? :O  
> I hoped you guys liked the Legend of Atlantis and the Frozen Heart...let me know your thoughts! :3  
> After all this time...are you guys still with me? ♥  
> If you want to talk! ♥ My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	6. Defying Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, Me Hearties!  
> Sorry about the long wait.  
> Yay! New looooooong chapter! ♥ Hopefully it will be good.  
> Enjoy!!! :D

 

**“The heart knows when the search is over.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Barry woke up feeling a warm body pressed against him and a strong arm around his chest. He carefully turned around and saw Len’s handsome face deeply asleep. The pirate looked somehow younger and he had blue lines of paint on his face and naked torso. Barry observed the delicate ornamentation and wondered if it was somehow a pirate tradition or just strange tattoos with maybe some mystic significance. The young prince, full of curiosity, traced tenderly his finger over the blue paint and Len stirred lightly in his dream. Barry smiled at the adorable sight and he slowly leaned forward in the soft bed to steal a kiss from the handsome Captain. He lingered there, feeling the cold in Len’s lips against his. It was addictive and electrifying.

Soon, deep blue eyes opened lazily and Barry smiled sheepishly.

“Good morning…” the speedster whispered softly.

Len smirked playfully and moved over his lover, trapping him under his naked body.

“My love…” Len replied against Barry’s lips, igniting the speedster’s heart. “It isn’t morning yet…”  

Barry glanced to the side and he was startled to finally realize that he wasn’t on Len’s pirate ship. He was in the big room he had seen on his dreams. It was the bedchamber with the massive white columns, and the perfect scenery overlooking the cerulean ocean and the landscape of the white city below. He chuckled. Len was right.  It was clearly dawn. The sky was starting to dye with the intense beautiful colors of the Caribbean sunrise, pink and orange, and there were stars still sparkling shyly on the deep vault.

“Where are we?” Barry asked stunned with the beauty of their private paradise.

Len scoffed amused. “In our room. Where else could we be?”

Barry smiled weakly looking at the captivating depth of Len’s blue eyes, wondering what was happening… was he having a dream or hallucination?

Len lowered his glance and he started tracing his cold hand over Barry’s naked body teasingly.

“Could it be that last night I left you senseless?”  Len asked, voice low and deep, and the speedster shivered with the provocative touch of his lover.

“Last night…” Barry bit his lip, baffled, trying to memorize. “I can’t remember…”

“Do you want me to refresh your memory?” Len drawled deviously with a voice full of arousal and desire. The speedster hummed softly feeling Len’s lips kissing and sucking the smooth skin on his neck.

“I would like that…yes…” Barry confessed feeling Len’s hand travel sneakily to his hardened length and tracing the sensitive rim of the head of his erection. The speedster gasped, closing his eyes, feeling Len’s cold hand taking his straining cock. Barry bucked his hips up. He wanted this so badly. It was his first time experiencing the intimacy of a lover and Len was more than he had ever dreamt.

The Captain started teasing the hard length in his hands with a slow pace, observing Barry gasp breathless and moving back in rhythm while shuddering. Barry was flushed, embarrassed, with the sinful sounds of his erection being pumped intensely coated with his own precum and his moans.

“Oh _God_ … _faster_ …”

Len chuckled amusedly. “Well…you are the _God_ here, but be a good boy and come for me,” Len growled low in the back of his throat as he worked Barry’s length harder and faster. Barry curled his toes and he quickly was a mindless hot mess. He was writhing under Len’s body, lost in the waves of lust overwhelming him. He started clawing unconsciously at Len’s back leaving red angry scratches. The evidence of their passionate encounter.

“God…I missed you so badly…” Barry moaned as his back moved in a graceful arch as he thrust into Len’s grip and the older man smiled, nipping Barry’s collarbone.

“So, impatient my speedster…” Len said breathless looking at his lover come undone. Barry was throbbing hard in his hand and his lips parted automatically.

“Always…” Barry breathed looking at Len’s eyes.

Leonard smiled and he rubbed his thumb against the slit of Barry’s cock, just to see the way his lover whimpered sinfully and gave into blissful pleasure.

“Ahh…you are such a tease…” Barry gasped wantonly and moaned sinfully.

Len chuckled at the cute sounds his young lover was making and he gave the speedster’s cock a firm tug and Barry jerked and let out a cry as his body arched and vibrated while shots of cum stained Len’s hand.

“You are so beautiful…” Len said mesmerized with his eyes darker than usual.  “You’ve no idea how hot you look...how perfect you are.”

Barry’s head fell back into the pillows, and his chest was heaving, he was gasping desperately for air, lost in the raw state of ecstasy, but soon the bliss turned into a nightmare. He froze. He was drowning and he couldn’t breathe. His hands clenched tightly to the sheets of the bed almost ripping them. There was a burning pain in his lungs and everything was blurry and all the sounds were fading away.  

“Savitar?” Len whispered worried, lifting his lover’s head.   _“Breathe!”_

Barry frowned wondering who was Savitar, he wanted to stay awake, he wanted to stay with Len, but slowly everything faded into a cold darkness.   

_“Come on Barry…please breathe… stay with me.”_

 

* * *

 

The main mast of the Legion suddenly cracked in half with a loud and frightening sound like thunder and it started to fall over the upper and lower sails destroying them to shreds. Len smirked at his masterpiece and glared icily at Thawne who was cursing him from the distance clutching tightly the ship’s wheel.

Lisa grinned and Mick laughed entertained. “Well, that’s going to give us some advantage and Thawne a massive headache.”

Len nodded at his friend. “Thawne’s ship will be stuck for a while but I’ve heard that he has a magician in his crew that might be able to fix the sails fast so, we need to move and reach Tortuga first.”

Mick agreed.

“Captain!” Hartley yelled with urgency from the main deck of the Rogue. “We have a problem!”  

Leonard, Lisa, and Mick lowered their glances to see Hartley breathless and panicking.

“The ship is flooding! Two cannonballs managed to hit the hull! The storage is flooding!”

Len groaned steering the wheel to set the course north towards Tortuga. “Hartley get Tar Pit and Mark to fix the bloody holes for now! We will stop at Tortuga to repair the ship’s hull-”

“Barry is at the storage room! He is drowning!! Sam is already trying to take the debris off the door that leads downstairs!”

Lisa’s light blue eyes widened and Len felt his face turn pale with the news. “ _What the hell was Barry doing at the storage room? And why the hell Hartley didn’t say that in the first place?”_ The Captain turned to his side and ordered Lisa to take the wheel.

“Don’t stop until we reach land,” Len ordered quickly and Lisa nodded.

Len darted towards the wooden stairs that led to the deck to join Hartley and Mick followed.  They quickly sprinted towards the door that headed downstairs into the lower rooms without losing time. Sam had already opened the path but the cold water was covering everything. Len’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. The Captain quickly took his belt, long coat, and shirt off and dived into the cold water with a loud splash. Everything was dark and hazy since the water was full of rubble.

In the dimness, he saw Barry stuck under a thick column. The kid looked pale and dead. He quickly swam towards the unconscious lad and tried to push the wood away from the kid but the pole was too heavy. Len cursed in his mind while inspecting the scene before him, thinking desperately on how to free Barry from this nightmare. He sighed and swam again towards the stairs and gasped for air.

Mick, Hartley, and Sam stared at the Captain. “I need help! Barry is trapped.”

Mick and Sam nodded frantically taking off their belts with their swords and guns and following their Captain to the flooded depths of the ship. Len ordered his crew, with hand signs, to lift the piece of wood and swiftly they managed to free Barry’s body. Len quickly took the unconscious kid and swam up towards Hartley and they placed him on the lower deck’s wooden floor.

“He isn’t breathing,” Hartley added worried looking at the lifeless body.

Len quickly started doing some chest compressions, pumping down on the kid’s unresponsive chest with interlaced fingers and giving the young lad some mouth-to-mouth air. The connection of their lips made the Captain remember the kiss that they shared in the navigation room, followed by Barry’s hurtful rejection. The kid wanted to leave him and go back to Central when they reached the shore of Tortuga. He had asked for freedom he didn’t want to grant. Len felt his heart, ache painfully. They were so close to the island and so close to parting their ways…Len groaned pushing harder against Barry’s chest. He needed to concentrate on reviving Barry first.

“It isn’t working!” Hartley exclaimed.

Len was panicking. There was still no rising or falling of his chest.

“BARRY!! Come on! Scarlet!”

Len felt a wave of fear creeping up his whole body. He couldn’t lose Barry. Not now.

_“Come on Barry…please breathe… stay with me.”_

The speedster’s body twitched faintly, and he gave a feeble cough, spitting up water. Len immediately turned him on his side, letting the excess water out. Barry gasped and coughed violently trying to get his breathing under control while feeling his chest burning thanks to the salty water.

“Scarlet?”

Green eyes fluttered weakly trying to open and Mick, Hartley, and Mark released the breath they were holding.

“Len…” Barry said with a hoarse voice full of panic and his body started trembling. He had no idea where he was, what happened or why he was feeling so faint and cold.

“You are okay… you’re fine…” The Captain repeated holding carefully the young prisoner’s shoulder, feeling that Barry had inadvertently stolen his frozen heart. “Just breathe…”

Barry swallowed feeling his throat dry and rasped. “W-What h-happened?” It came nearly inaudible and his voice was clearly unsteady.

“You almost drowned! You, stupid seaweed!” Hartley yelped and Len glared at the young pirate. Barry frowned confused. He couldn’t remember.

“Seriously, you scared us hearty…I thought you were fish food.” Mick confessed and Barry lifted his glance to look into Len’s blue eyes. The striking color that ignited the images of a different life or the bliss of death that had flashed before his eyes. Len over him, kissing him, touching him and driving him mad with lust and pleasure…it had been Len, but it wasn’t this _Len_. Barry quickly turned crimson feeling ashamed of his forbidden desires.

“Scarlet, are you okay?”

“Yeah...” Barry whispered softly feeling his face burning with the memories. Barry sighed wondering why he was seeing that paradise and who the hell was _Savitar._ Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Captain… I think maybe he lost some brain cells down there…” Hartley offered, looking at Barry who looked in shock.

Mick rolled his eyes and hit Hartley in the back of his head.

“Ouch!” Hartley yelped. “What was that for?”

“You deserved it,” Mick stated.

Len nodded and Hartley raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m just joking...” Hartley said slowly turning to speak to Barry.  “Matey, there was a small fire in the storage room and you offered your help to extinguish it before it damaged the hull of the ship, but you almost died thanks to Thawne’s attack that blasted two holes in the hull.”

Barry nodded remembering. He wanted to help since he felt guilty that Thawne was attacking the Rogues. The speedster groaned feeling an awful headache and closed his eyes to avoid nausea threatening to make him feel worse. He quickly attempted to get up, but his pitiful strain didn’t get unnoticed. Len placed a hand on the kid’s chest.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Barry exhaled. In his mind, all he knew was that they needed to escape from Thawne as fast as they could and they needed to reach Tortuga soon to fix the ship.

“We can’t waste time…” Barry said flatly. “Thawne…he never gives up.”

“What do you mean? Do you know what he wants?”

A loud yell from the deck above them startled everyone in the ship.

“Avast Ye!! LAND!!!!” Scudder yelled from the crow’s nest. “Tortuga on the horizon!!”

Len and Mick turned to see each other.

“All hand ahoy,” Len ordered quickly and Mick, Hartley, and Mark nodded but Barry frowned tense. He still didn’t understand pirate slang. Hartley noticed Barry’s confusion and added slowly “It means everyone to the deck. We are close to the Island.”

“We need to fix the holes on the hull’s ship at Tortuga,” Len added looking at his rogues. “Mark and Hart, you will be in charge to fix it and to steal some supplies with Lisa. I will go with Mick to speak with the soothsayer about our heist.”

 “Aye, aye,” Mark said quickly eager to visit the port.

“Mick, help Lisa set the course straight to the Island.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Leave us. I need to talk to Barry alone.” Len explained dryly and Mick, Mark, and Hartley shared a worried look noticing the Captain was clearly bothered with something.

“Move!” Len groaned and they quickly climbed the stairs up leaving the Captain and the young lad alone. The Captain abruptly moved forward and grabbed the collar of Barry’s white shirt roughly.

“Ugh…Len?!” Barry asked suddenly afraid. The Captain stared at him coldly.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Len threatened dangerously and Barry’s hazel eyes widened noticing that his shirt was quickly starting to freeze.

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked starting to shiver. 

“I forbid you to drown or risk your life like that again.”

Barry scowled irritated. “Well I didn’t do it on purpose, you idiot! I was trying to help! To be useful!”

“Well, you aren’t helping anyone by drowning!” Len yelled angered. He knew that his rage was irrational. Maybe it was caused by the fact that Barry almost died in his arms merged with the adrenaline or maybe because no matter what he did, he was going to inevitably lose Barry the moment they reached Tortuga and that pissed him off. He didn’t have a plan. Barry had been an unexpected surprise. Fate had given him a glimpse of the beautiful treasure before him, but Barry didn’t belong to him and wasn’t his to steal.

“I put the stupid fire out! You should be thankful!” Barry replied angrily and he shuddered to feel the cold of Len’s power. “And can you please calm down! You are freezing my shirt!”  

Len noticed a white mist leaving Barry’s lips and he lowered his glance noticing that in his anger there was frost all around them. Len cursed himself inwardly and released the lad startled. Barry quickly stood up annoyed looking at the door planning his escape from their spat. The Captain swiftly stood up as well and moved in front of the entrance, successfully blocking Barry’s way out.

“Where do you think, you are going?”

“Out!”

“Out of the ship?” Len repeated lifting his eyebrows amused.

“Up! You know what I mean!! Away from you.” Barry snarled angrily trying to push the pirate away. He didn’t want to fight, but the Captain was being ridiculous and was considerably stronger.  

Fear and anger suddenly rooted deeply in the pit of Len’s stomach. “You are not going anywhere…we haven’t finished talking kid and you are still my bloody prisoner.”

Barry’s face twisted into a scowl. “I’m no longer your prisoner, Len.”

“I disagree. You declined my offer to join my crew.” The Captain stated annoyed leaning against the doorway. “Hence, you are still a prisoner. My ship, my rules.”

“You are being unreasonable! I need to go back to Central! I need to help my family. I told you!”

“But you haven’t told me _why?”_ Len asked narrowing his eyes remembering all the lies Barry said in a poor attempt to try to hide his identity. “Besides if you are as useless at land as you are on the sea, I think your family would be better off without your help.”

The speedster was taken aback. Barry’s throat felt suddenly stuck and his eyes widened hurt. Len’s word stung like the venom of a stupid jellyfish.

Len scowled hiding his distress. “Don’t look at me like that! You are useless on the sea! You clearly don’t know a thing about ships! You don’t know how to swim and you keep dying or drowning…how is that supposed to work in saving your family?”

“Yes! I don’t know anything about ships, you idiot! I’m not a bloody pirate or sailor!” Barry exclaimed irritated and hurt. He had really tried his best caulking the stupid deck to impress the Captain.

“I know. Believe me, that’s pretty clear even for a blind man.” Len roared annoyed. “So, what the hell are you Barry?”

The speedster’s face paled and he pursed his lips in a straight line. He swallowed. He couldn’t tell the Captain the truth.

“Is your name really _Barry?”_ Len drawled suspicious with disgust feeling betrayed that Barry still didn’t trust him enough to tell him his story.

“Of course, it is!” Barry snapped and turned his gaze away from Len.

Len glared skeptically. “What are you then? You are clearly not a pirate and you are not an apprentice of blacksmith…what is it…are you an assassin, or maybe a spy of the Royal Navy?”

Barry let out an angry breath. “I told you that I’m not an enemy…”

“So, a whore?”

“I’m not a whore!” Barry yelped feeling his face blush and screw up in anger.

“Then tell me!” Len roared stepping forward into Barry’s personal space. “I spared your life once and I saved you from drowning, I deserve the truth!”

“I can’t tell you,” Barry whispered through gritted teeth, cursing his predicament but he didn’t want to put Leonard in danger with Thawne revealing that he was the crown prince, it was better to disappear when they arrive to Tortuga.

Len scoffed feeling stupid. “I was clearly deceived by your innocent act, but you are untrustworthy, you just charm everyone around you and then you drown them in your lies.”

Barry shook his head sadly. “You know I’m not like that! And I’m not lying!”

“How could I know?” Len snarled. “I clearly don’t know you.”

“I swear I’m not a threat and I just want to help you...” Barry offered concerned.

 _“Help me?”_ Cold asked amused.

“I want to help you lift your curse,” Barry stated.

“Why?” Len asked. “Why do you care Barry?”

The room fell silent for a moment and Len held his breath.

“I don’t know…” Barry confessed feeling lost. He wasn’t going to claim that he loved the Rogue’s Captain.  “I just feel deep down that I want to take your pain away,” Barry claimed, lifting his hand to touch Len’s face but the Captain grabbed it and pushed Barry’s body against a wall roughly.

“Mppff!” Barry groaned in pain and he closed his eyes. This wasn’t the Len who kissed him tenderly on the bed. This was the cold Captain who was feared all across the seas. In his mind, the reality and dreams were starting to confuse him.

“I don’t know you! Don’t act like you care about me or the crew!” Len roared snapping and Barry gasped feeling the temperature of the room lower dangerously. He was trembling and his wrist hurting. Barry clenched his fists in despair and frustration. He couldn’t tell Len the truth. He wasn’t sure how the Captain of the Rogue would react knowing he had the Crown Prince in his ship all along and that Thawne was chasing them because of him. Lisa told him that pirates hated the Crown and that his head had a high price. He sighed. He really wanted to stop fighting and he wanted to help Len lift his curse.

“I’m sorry Len...” Barry gasped breathlessly. “I can’t tell you, but I promise that I want to help you…I want to find a way to save you from the curse.”

“Do I look like I need saving!” Len snapped and icicles starting forming on the ceiling of the room and the Captain intensified the cold on Barry’s wrist and arm. Barry hissed and tried to push Len away from him.

“Len stop!”

The Captain released his tight grip on the kid, realizing he was injuring Barry and he took a step back frowning and breathing deeply. He didn’t understand why being next to Barry always managed to increase his emotions with a raw intensity so hard to control. He just wanted the kid to tell him the truth, to open up, to talk…but he didn’t know how to do it. _Hell!_ He was a pirate, not a scholar or someone with diplomacy or delicacy.

Leonard groaned. He knew Barry was from a different world. His wild guess was that the kid was from a noble house. His way of talking, his politeness, his clean and soft hands, the way he treated Lisa, how naïve he was…all the clues were there and he really liked the kid, but he knew Barry didn’t belong at the sea. He didn’t belong to him…so he couldn’t get attached and he needed to give the young lad his freedom back. The sooner the better.  Barry needed to stay at Tortuga, it was for the best and for the kid’s safety.

“I don’t need your help Barry and you are right…” Len stated fighting his stubborn heart. “You are not a pirate. You don’t belong here. You are useless to me. I will grant you your freedom. As soon as we arrive at Tortuga we will part our ways at the port and you can look for a ship to take you back to Central. If you dare to cross my path again, I won’t hesitate to kill you. Savvy?”

Barry felt his heart shatter in a thousand pieces, but nodded silently. This was what he wanted or at least thought he wanted. His freedom to go back to Central and help his family. He knew Thawne was following him but he didn’t know if his family was hurt after the attack in Central.

“Thank you,” Barry said weakly fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn’t want to cry in front of the infamous Captain Cold. Barry swallowed hard and nodded. This was for the best. He didn’t want to be a dead weight for the Captain. He had his royal duties and family waiting for him. His love for Len was only an impossible dream and he knew that staying away from Len meant that Thawne will follow him instead and leave the rogues alone. He could protect them that way.

“Stay down here until we reach port. The crew will leave the ship with me and then you will disappear from our lives and continue with your life in Central.” The Captain stated coldly and turned to leave the young lad alone.

“Can I at least say my farewells to the crew?” Barry asked shyly thinking of Lisa and Mick. Leonard turned around and grabbed Barry’s shirt furiously. “Don’t you dare…”

Barry flinched frightened, looking at Len’s cold blue eyes. “Why?”

 Len sighed. “Lisa…she likes you a lot…”

There was an unnerving silence and Barry comprehended.

“I understand,” Barry whispered.  “You don’t want me to make her sad.”

Len nodded silently. “I will tell them that you are resting. That you are feeling ill and that you will stay on the ship while we gather what we need for our heist to Atlantis.”

Barry nodded trying to hide his pain and he turned his face away from Len. His heart was aching badly. The speedster dropped his arms weakly to the side, completely defeated and he said nothing. He couldn’t see the older man without feeling his heartbreak and the sensation of despair and loneliness.

The Captain slowly released Barry’s shirt and lowered his hand to feel Barry’s forearm and hand, his touch lingered, tracing the soft skin. Regret was already taking over, but he made a decision. Without saying a word, he left Barry alone in the darkness of the ship without turning back.

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall. The pirate crew of the Rogue descended from the ship to the dank and dirty port and started walking towards the ramshackle haven for pirates, scoundrels, and outlaws of the Caribbean. Lisa sighed troubled and grabbed her brother’s arm.

“Lenny, can you tell me again why can’t I stay with Barry if he is feeling ill?”

Len sighed. “I told you, Sis. He is sleeping and he needs to rest and I need you to help Mark and Hartley with the supplies for the heist.”

“They can do it alone,” Lisa added annoyed feeling that there was something wrong.

Len just glared silently at Lisa and she sighed defeated. “Fine. I will help Mark and Hartley.”

“Thanks.” Len murmured. “I will go with Mick to visit the soothsayer and we will meet again at dawn at the ship.”

“Peachy…” Lisa said dryly. She wanted to stay with Barry on the ship. “I hate you.”

Len shrugged.

“Welcome to Tortuga!” Sam yelled startling the drunken crowd on the streets. The pirate breathed deeply walking towards the town. “Ahhh, I missed the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?”

Tony smirked and agreed. “I tell you matey if every town in the world were like this, no man would ever feel unwanted.”

Sam smirked. “Pity the cute lad is going to miss the fun!”

“The Captain wanted to keep him for himself…” Tony added impudently and Len sent an icy glare towards the rogue. “Just jesting Captain!”

Len scoffed. The Captain and Mick observed Lisa and the crew enter the town of weather-beaten buildings and get lost in the madding wave of pirates, prostitutes, and thieves in the dirty cobblestone streets. When the crew was finally out of sight Mick turned to see Len.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about. ” Len said dryly walking towards the other side of the town avoiding his friend’s inquisitive brown eyes. Mick followed silently. The two pirates reached the end of the town and they ventured into the distant swamp at the heart of the Pantano River.

“I know something is wrong,” Mick stated stubbornly. “Did something happen to the hearty?”

Len swallowed annoyed. Mick was really perceptive. “Nothing happened.”

Mick scowled. “You know… I think he is good for you.”

Len halted frustrated in the middle of the road. “Mick stop talking about Barry. He isn’t good. We don’t even know who he is. He is a _problem._ I should have killed him when he entered my bloody ship.”

“So, you are fighting with him…”

“No,” Len said coldly.

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

Mick stared and Len groaned.

“I told him to leave, so when we get back to the ship, he won’t be there.”

Mick’s brown eyes widened. “Why in the name of Poseidon’s white old beard did you do that?”

“Because he will be better without me Mick! We are pirates, the kid clearly isn’t. I almost killed him with my cold powers and then he almost drowned.” Len said upset. “It’s for his own good, besides he was blabbing about needing to go back to Central to help his family.”

“Len, you are an idiot.”

“I offered him to stay Mick, to go to Atlantis with us…” The Captain confessed painfully and Mick observed the pain in his best friend blue eyes.

“And?”

“He refused me…” Len added halting in front a small deck with two longboats.

“He must have a reason,” Mick said thinking. “I have seen how he looks at you, Len. I can bet you the finest rum of the Caribbean that he is completely in love with you.”

Len laughed at the ridiculous thought, trying to hide how he wished Mick was right. He failed splendidly. Mick sighed.   

“Barry belongs to another world where I don’t belong…” Len stated untying one of the boats to navigate down the river to visit the soothsayer.

“Nonsense,” Mick added bluntly.

Unexpectedly, the loud sound of thunder accompanied by a bright red light startled the pirates.

“Cold…” Thawne said darkly halting in front of the two pirates. “You have something that belongs to me...”

“Rude. I’m here as well…” Mick added annoyed and Thawne stared at him in disbelief. 

“It’s _Captain_ Cold and Heatwave…”

Len chuckled amazed. “I thought the damage on your ship was going to delay our meeting a little bit more.”

Thawne glared annoyed. “It delayed my crew but not me…”

“Right…speedster…running on water. I always forget that.” Len said rolling his eyes clearly not impressed. “Anyways, what do you want? We are kind of busy here. We are running on a schedule, heists to plan, things to do and you have been annoyingly interrupting us.”

Mick nodded, wrapping his hands with flames, ready to attack.

Thawne laughed. “No need for violence, I just want to talk. _Parley?”_

Len tilted his head to the side. “I won’t lie Thawne. I am curious. There are some pirate tales saying that you are looking for a treasure far more precious than silver and gold.”

“Yes, and that’s why I have been following you. I’m here to take what’s mine.”

Len exhaled. “I honestly have no idea of what are you talking about and I have no time to guess so, care to enlighten us?”

“I want the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom.”

There was a long pregnant and awkward silence. Mick and Len slowly shared a look and suddenly they burst into a loud laughter irking the evil speedster.

“Maybe I look like a bloody _King?”_ Mick asked feeling his eyes watering and Len snorted amusedly. 

“In your dreams mate…”

Thawne frowned exasperated at the two pirates. “Are you two mocking me?”

Mick’s laughed intensified at Thawne’s question and Len rolled his eyes.

“What on earth made you think that we have the Crown Prince in _Tortuga,_ mate?” Mick asked baffled. “Seriously, you should share with us the rum you are drinking.”

Eobard suddenly smirked. “Could it be that neither of you knows?”

Len’s smirk faded and he narrowed his eyes. “What?”

It was time for Eobard to smile amused. “I must add this is quite a surprise. The kid didn’t tell you, after all, I guess that’s how he managed to survive traveling on your ship…I know a lot of your pirates would gladly have his head in a pike.”

Len’s heart was starting to pound hard in his chest and realization was evident in his features.

“He is really cute, isn’t he?” Thawne said starting to pace slowly like a predator never breaking the eye contact with Cold. “Beautiful hazel eyes, bright smile, irresistible lips, tall lean body and tight ass…”

Mick frowned and his mouth opened and closed in shock. “Are you trying to tell us that the cutie is the Crown Prince? That’s impossible. _Right, Len_?”

Leonard was startled. Of all the conclusions he made about Barry’s true identity that was by far the least possible, but he couldn’t deny that it, somehow, made sense.

“I bet you wanted to bend him at the nearest surface and have your way with him…he is really attractive,” Thawne smirked darkly and he channeled red lightning to his hands ready to attack. “I guess he must be in this dangerous Island, full of murderers, rapists and thieves _all by himself_... it would be a shame if something happens to him…”

“Don’t you dare to touch him Thawne!” Len roared with a possessive anger.

“You won’t be able to stop me with my speed,” Thawne stated with an evil smirk. “Thank you, Leonard, for making this so easy…”

 

* * *

 

Barry was sitting silently on a far corner of the ship when he heard the steps of the crew leaving to visit the Island. Barry lowered his glance and waited for the rogues to be far away to disappear. It was funny. He had finally regained his freedom but instead of feeling happy he felt lost and really lonely. The prince exhaled and he swiftly stood up. He looked down at the flooded area of the ship where he almost drowned and where his crown was still hiding underwater.  Barry sighed wondering how Len’s reaction would look like when they found it after he was gone.

The speedster flashed up to the deserted deck of the Rogue and it was eerily silent. Barry turned, about to leave, when he saw to his surprise two ships coming towards the port on the horizon. One with a broken main mast, probably the Legion and one with a huge royal flag. Maybe he was lucky and they were searching for him and that was going to be his way back home.  Barry turned to the other side to inspect the Island and his heart froze when he saw a red lightning flash over the sea and enter the town. _Thawne._ Barry’s heart started vibrating with dreadful shock.

_“Len…”_

The young speedster turned to see the horizon. He saw the royal ship start a fight with the Legion with their cannonballs and he glanced back again to the town where Len was. He closed his eyes making a decision. _He wanted Len._ Barry opened his hazel eyes flickering with yellow lightning and he flashed without thinking towards the town which was a chaotic maze. He checked for traces of his enemy and suddenly he noticed the red lightning flashing through the woods near the river bank. He followed it and suddenly, he halted silently behind a huge tree to see the opening where Len, Mick, and Thawne were… _laughing?_

Barry frowned a little exasperated that he couldn’t hear their conversation but suddenly Thawne’s hands were glowing with red lightning and in an instant, he attacked Mick and Len.

Barry saw everything happening in slow motion.

Eobard was too fast and Len and Mick weren’t going to be able to avoid his attack. The two rogues fired their ice and fire but he knew Thawne was going to easily avoid them. Barry didn’t hesitate. He flashed as fast as he could to push Mick and Len out of the way avoiding the first lightning but the second one grazed painfully at his side. Barry let out a scream and pushed Mick and Len out of the way throwing them towards the dark river and he tripped and fell right behind them with a loud splash.

Eobard’s blue eyes widened pleased. He thought for a moment that he was going to have to go on a stupid scavenger hunt around the island to find Barry, but fate surprised him. This was better.

Barry gasped for air and he saw Len and Mick swimming towards the shore. Swiftly, he started panicking, he didn’t know how to swim. Barry tried to float but he groaned fighting the pain on his side.

“Len!” Barry cried scared. Thawne noticed Barry’s desperation in the water and he flashed and grabbed the prince by his arm and then he halted in front of Mick and Len, holding his hostage with his arm slithering around the young speedster’s waist and a hand on his neck.

“You move and I snap his neck.”

Mick and Len froze confused.

“Thank you, gentleman, for taking care of my treasure.”

Barry groaned. “Let me go, Thawne!”

Cold stood up suddenly understanding everything. He was an idiot. Ha had been completely blinded by Barry...short for Prince Bartholomew...so  Thawne was saying the truth. The kid was really the Crown Prince, that’s why he couldn’t tell him his identity since he was afraid of the pirates’ hate towards him, that’s why Thawne attacked Central, that’s why Barry decided to hide in his ship. All the pieces of the mysterious puzzle fell finally into place.

“He is _my_ prisoner.” Len added with a jealous tone. He wanted to help Barry but he couldn’t do it without hurting him in the process if Thawne continued using the prince as a bloody shield.  

 “Can’t do that. I need him.” Eobard said softly against Barry’s ear. The young speedster shivered.

“Why do you need him?” Len asked trying to buy some time and learn something about Eobard's plan.

“He is the key to everything, to the infinite powers of a God,” Thawne explained lifting Barry’s face and he smiled.  “You are the key to immortality…”

“You are insane Eobard.” Barry spat mad. “I don’t have anything you want. I already told you that! You already tried to steal my speed and it didn’t work! You almost killed me.”

“I was wrong…” Thawne said tightening the grip on Barry’s waist and the speedster clenched his teeth feeling the pressure on his wound. “But now I know how to achieve what I want… You are everything Barry…”

“Well, you are forgetting something Thawne. I would rather die than be yours.” Barry threw his head back so fast he hit Thawne’s nose making the evil speedster stumble back and Barry flashed him against a tree hitting him hard. The prince turned and sent a lightning bolt against Thawne and Len and Mick stared in awe at the young speedster’s power. Thawne laughed and cleaned the blood from his lips.

“Naughty prince…always a pleasure to play with you.” Eobard said with a wicked smile and flashed to fight Barry. There was a blurry whirlwind of raw power and sickening sounds of punches until Barry managed to hit Thawne in the face and stop his attacks. Len quickly froze the evil speedster against a tree and Mick ran and punched Eobard in the face, knocking him out.

“Woah…thanks…” Barry said weakly and smiling at Mick.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Len asked angry walking ominously towards Barry. His voice was loud and vivid. The prince swiftly took a step back holding his wounded side.  

“I told you to leave!”

“I was worried!” Barry yelled tired feeling his whole-body trembling. “I saw Thawne at the town and I was scared that he might hurt you or Lisa! And I was right! He almost killed you!”  

“We don’t need your help!”

 “Len…” Mick warned softly feeling that the kid didn’t deserve that yelling. Especially, after saving them.

“ _Not now_ , Mick,” Len stated.

Barry steeled himself and looked Len in the eye when he responded. “For real? Are you angry with me? Thawne almost killed you both!”

“Aye! Thanks to you! He is following you!” Len replied coldly. “You are the problem!”

Barry froze hurt feeling his heart sink.  He stared at the Captain blankly at a complete loss of what to say.

“You should leave, _Your Highness_.” Len spat with venom. “I told you, you don’t belong here…go back to your _Kingdom.”_

The prince frowned sadly like a lost and angry puppy. “You, ungrateful pirate!! Fine! Whatever! Next time I won't care if you die!”  Barry turned around and started walking away. “Anyways, I don’t need you either!”

“GREAT! SPEED OFF!” Len roared turning around to untie the longboat to visit the soothsayer, feeling hollow, empty and angry. _Why fate hated him so much?_

Mick silently stayed still looking, back and forth, at the two idiots arguing and yelling nonsense…it was a shame that both were so stubborn and dense. They were perfect for each other. Mick rolled his eyes and then stared at Barry walking slowly away looking defeated and miserable. Sadly, there was nothing he could do.

The moment Mick turned to talk to Len, there was a loud thump that made the Captain halt and turn around almost as quickly as a speedster.

The speedster was on the ground clutching his side with his eyes tightly shut. The Captain ran towards Barry and he was going to help him when the speedster slapped his hand away from him.

“Don’t touch me! I told you! I don’t need you.” Barry said bitterly suppressing his pain and sadness with anger. “Just leave me here.”

Mick and Len shared a glance and the Captain exhaled.    

“I can’t do that…” Len said grabbing the speedster unceremoniously, like a sack of potatoes, and Barry blushed crimson at the rough touch.

“Let me down!” Barry yelled annoyed.  “I heal fast!”

“No!”

“I can walk! I will go away and leave…” Barry repeated but his voice was filled with dejection. “I promise I won’t bother you again.” 

“Don’t be stubborn Barry! You collapsed.” Len growled concerned. “You are too careless!”

Barry struggled against Len’s tight grip and groaned tiredly when he didn’t succeed in escaping.

“Fine! I hate you!” Barry said defeated, pouting angry, but he didn’t continue arguing. He was too tired to fight or complain.  "Just...stop touching my ass."

Len and Mick smirked and the Captain dropped Barry into the boat while Mick untied it from the dock. The two pirates started rowing into the heart of the swamp and the speedster closed his eyes defeated.

The journey to the tumbledown shack where the soothsayer apparently lived was definitely not an easy one. They crossed the water of the Pantano River cautiously and hidden in the shadows of the night, paddling up, in a small boat, through the depths of the Tortuga’s forest, trying to find their way across the steamy swamp, where fireflies flickered in the heavy air of the spooky cypress forest.  

“Why are you guys so keen on visiting a soothsayer?” Barry asked softly, feeling a little uneasy with the surroundings.

“Because she has uncanny powers to foretell the future, she can summon up demons and look deep into men’s souls,” Mick explained gloomily trying to scare the young prince.

Barry frowned. “But we don’t need demons…”

“You are right about that doll, we already have a grumpy kraken here,” Mick confessed, turning to see Len and Barry chuckled softly and then gasped at the pain on his side.

“Ouch! Oh, God! No laughing…”

“I am not a kraken.” Len stated annoyed and Barry chuckled since he currently disagreed.  

Mick scoffed. “Anyways, the real reason hearty, is that with her mystic magic, she can see what ordinary mortals cannot. Her amazing abilities had helped Len and the rogues with many heists before and we are now embarking to our greatest adventure yet, to plunder the lost Empire of Atlantis so it’s better if we get some intel first…don't you think?”

Barry nodded a little nervous. If the soothsayer was as good as they claimed, he was doomed. She could easily inform the pirates that he was in love with Leonard. Barry remained silent the rest of the trip listening to the sounds of nature and looking at the shadowy scenery while worrying about his one-sided feelings. 

When the sky completely darkened, Len and Mick stopped paddling and Barry glanced up.

“We arrived…” Len said looking at the sprawling shack clinging to the branches of a massive tree in the heart the dusky swamp. Barry glimpsed at the gloomy shed in the treetop and he felt the hairs of the back of his neck stand up.  

“Do you want to come with me?” Len asked and Barry nodded eagerly with curiosity.

“I will stay on the boat,” Mick added. “It is wise to keep alert, if Thawne comes I will blast him with my fire.”

Len nodded and he descended from the small boat to the small floating platform and helped Barry. The Captain slowly pushed the old curtain of shells to the side and they entered together, in the daunting shack.

“I was expecting you.” A soft voice chanted from the shadows. “And you are late.”

“I had to deal with some distractions along the way.”

“I see…” the woman said stepping into the dim light of the room and inspected Barry from head to toes. Barry shivered, feeling a little uncomfortable. Her gaze was too intense. It felt like she was reading his soul. The prince smiled awkwardly and she returned the kind gesture. Honestly, the woman was beautiful. She had long brown hair, her face had blue paintings like the ones on Len in Barry’s dreams and she was wearing a brown worn-out dress.

 “It’s not like that,” Len assured and Barry nodded weakly.

“Sure…” Gideon said sneering. “Whatever you say, Cold.”

“Barry, I will talk privately with her for a moment,” Len explained. “Can you stay here?”

The prince nodded sitting on an old chair that creaked. “Sure.”

“Don’t touch anything.”

Barry rolled his eyes skyward. “I’m not a kid.”

Gideon smiled warmly at the speedster and then ordered Len, to follow her to a table in the far end of the room, away from prying eyes and ears. Len sat and lifted his glance to see Gideon staring at him _or right through him._ He never knew.

“You want me to tell you what will happen if you go to Atlantis?”

Len nodded. She always guessed correctly.  “Well, I want to know first if I will be able to find the lost Island…”

“You will.”

Len felt his heart beating hard in his chest with excitement. “That’s good news.”

“Captain, if you go to Atlantis, you will achieve what your heart desires.” Gideon foretold solemnly. “You will find riches beyond your imagination, you will successfully lift the curse on your frozen heart, your sister will find the love of her life and you will become King.”

Len’s mouth opened and closed in shock. “W-What?”

Gideon smiled. “But if you go, you will have to pay a high price.”

Len froze. “What price?”

“You will lose something really priceless to you, in return,” Gideon stated worriedly.  

“Lisa? Mick?”

Gideon shook her head. “You will lose him.”

The soothsayer pointed at Barry who was charmingly and unwarily inspecting the contents of the different jars in display thinking that no one was seeing him and obviously, touching everything on his way.

Len narrowed his eyes. “You mean that he is valuable to me?”

The soothsayer smiled. “You can fool your heart and mind but not me."

“What exactly do you mean I will lose him? Is he going to die?”

The soothsayer shook her head again. “He is not in your future, so I can’t exactly tell…the only thing I know is that you crave to have him but he won’t be yours.”

Len glanced over his shoulder to take another look at Barry and he felt his heartache. He wanted Barry so badly, he couldn’t deny it, but he already knew that he couldn’t be with him, especially now that he knows that the kid was the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom. It was an impossible love. It wasn’t meant to be.

“Well, that isn’t a really high price…” Len murmured trying to sound indifferent. “We are not meant to be together, we live in two different worlds and he needs to go back to Central. A pirate like me will never be welcomed in the Royal Court and a Prince-like him will never survive in the merciless world of piracy.”

“He might surprise you.”  Gideon whispered leaning over the table “He is a mystery you haven’t unraveled yet…”

“You mean he is hiding something from me?”

“That’s not my secret to tell.” 

Len sighed. He hated when Gideon went all cryptic. Barry was certainly beautiful, powerful and captivating but even though he liked him, Barry wasn’t the only fish in the sea. Maybe he could find someone else after the heist in Atlantis. Someone of his same world and not a bloody prince...maybe someone like Hartley. Anyways, love was a losing game and a dangerous disadvantage. He could survive better alone.

“He is a treasure you don’t deserve.” She added breaking the pirate’s thoughts.

Len scoffed. “I already know that...”

“But if you wish to find Atlantis you need to take him with you,” Gideon explained. “He is the key to the Mists of Time, but remember that there’s always a price to pay.”

Leonard’s eyes widened remembering the Mists of Time were mentioned in the manuscript Hartley had read about the Island.

“Thank you, Gideon…that's what I needed to know.” The Captain said standing up and putting a pouch full of gold coins on the table.

“Choose wisely Captain…some things can’t be undone.”

Len stared at the soothsayer and nodded.

“I will.”

The Captain walked to the room where Barry was waiting and smiled.

“Let’s go!”

“Wait! That was it?” Barry asked a little impressed looking from Len to Gideon.

“Yes, come on, we need to hurry,” Len stated leaving the shack.

Barry turned and smiled sweetly at the soothsayer. “Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

The prince was going to exit when Gideon grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, dear…”

Barry halted startled, looking at Len getting on the boat and talking to Mick.

“I want to tell you something…”

“Oh! I don’t have money to pay you and I don’t exactly believe in divination." Barry warned politely. "…sorry.”

“I know… _Your Highness_ …” She said startling the beautiful young prince.

“H-how?” Barry asked in shock.

“That’s not important.” She said quickly. It had been a lot of years since she last saw him and the boy has undoubtedly grown into a fine man a little naïve but noble. She remembered when she blocked all the memories of Atlantis from his mind, thinking that maybe it could help him avoid his destiny but apparently, it only delayed the inevitable.

“You are having doubts?” Gideon said softly.

Barry scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I’m afraid.”

“Listen to your heart.” She stated kindly. “If you go with them, you will gain what your heart has yearned for so long.”

Barry’s eyes widened feeling a shiver run through his spine.

“You will find what you have always searched.” She added smiling and Barry furtively stole a glimpse of Leonard and he blushed deeply. 

“And you will be able to lift the curse from the rogue Captain.”

“You mean that I will save him?”

“You will.”

Barry smiled warmly at the great news. He wanted to help Len so badly that all of his doubts faded away instantly. He was going to Atlantis, even if Len didn’t want him back in the Rogue.  Honestly, he was completely in love with the older man and he couldn’t deny it.

“But, listen carefully…” She said grabbing tenderly Barry’s face. “If you go to Atlantis you will cease to exist...”

Barry laughed nervously. “W-what?”

Gideon smiled sadly.

Barry felt the ground vanishing under his feet. “You mean I will die?”

She shook her head. “No, you will suffer a fate worse than death. You will live forever trapped in a dark void...I only see a cold darkness in your future.”

Barry’s eyes widened. He was suddenly more afraid than before. That’s why he hated knowing the future.  

“Scarlet! Move! We need to leave now!” Len yelled from the boat annoyed. “Thawne can wake up again in any moment.”

Barry frowned feeling his heart beating wildly. He needed more answers. He couldn’t leave yet.

“What about my Kingdom?” Barry asked desperately. “What would happen if I disappear?”

“Your father will reign for many years to come…”

Barry nodded. “Are they okay?  My parents? When I left Central…I was running away and I don’t know…I know Thawne followed me, but did he hurt them?”

“No, they are safe,” Gideon replied. “But they miss you badly, My Prince.”

Barry felt his eyes watering.

“Does Len know?”

“Know what dear?”

“That I am going to cease to exist if I go with them? That I will suffer a fate worse than death?”

“No. He doesn’t.”

Barry nodded silently accepting his desolate fate.

Gideon sighed. “You are still planning on going to Atlantis, even if it costs you dearly…”

Barry lifted his glance and smiled. It was a smile full of pain that showed acceptance.  

“I don’t care what’s left of me if I can find a way to cure him of his curse. I will do everything in my power to save him.”

Gideon nodded knowing Barry’s words were true. “I thought I was going to be on time to save you…but it seems I’m too late. You love him.”

“I do,” Barry stated softly. “I really do. For him, I will defy fate.”

“Scarlet move or I swear we are leaving without you and you will have to swim in this river infested with crocodiles!” Len groaned. “For a speedster, you are too slow!”

Mick laughed.

“Tell him.” Gideon offered. “Before it is too late.”

“I’m not sure I will be able to tell him...” Barry said blushing.

“You deserve an opportunity to be happy.” Gideon offered. “But that’s your choice. Good luck, Your Highness…hopefully we will meet again.”

Barry smiled and he quickly descended from the platform and entered the small boat. He quietly sat in front of Mick and Len who started paddling hard and away from the shack. Len silently glanced at Barry who looked lost in thoughts staring into nothingness.

Mick cleared his throat.

“So…hearty, what did Gideon tell you?” Mick asked curiously breaking the veil of silence.

Barry hesitated and after a couple of minutes, he smiled.

“That I should go to Atlantis…” Barry confessed smiling.

Mick beamed. “That’s great! So, you are coming with us?”

“Aye…” Barry said shyly looking at Len for approval.

Len nodded secretly pleased to have a speedster and the key to the Mists of Time with them.

“So this is how the legend of the greatest heist in history begins…” Mick laughed excited paddling harder.

Barry glanced sadly to the side hiding his fears while Len smiled with a heavy heart, feeling guilty for using the prince as key. 

“Weigh anchor!!" Mick yelled happily. "We are going to Atlantis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this crazy mess! ♥  
> Comments are love and the best thing I could ask for. 
> 
> If you want to talk! ♥ My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	7. Secrets & Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back!  
> Sorry about the long wait. Thank you so much if you are still here reading this mess haha! :D  
> Finally, a new chapter! ♥ I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

****

**“There was an ocean of silence between us and we were drowning in it.”**

 

* * *

 

“And so, the greatest heist in history begins!” Mick exclaimed really excited to raid the legendary island. The huge pirate paddled merrily through the dark deep swamp and lowered his glance to see the young prince. “I’m glad you are joining us, hearty!”

Barry smiled shyly trying to hide the icy chills he felt remembering Gideon’s dreadful prophecy about his fate worse than death.

“Yeah...I can’t wait to get there...” the young speedster murmured gazing into the black waters of the canal. He was honestly eager to live an adventure with the Rogues, to save Len from his curse and to discover Atlantis, but at the same time he was terrified of ceasing to exist _. Whatever that meant._

“Just imagine the riches, the silver, _the GOLD_ , Matey!” Mick roared loudly scaring some wetland birds, Barry chuckled and suddenly Mick halted. His brown eyes inspecting the speedster. “Well, now that I think about it...I guess you don’t need to imagine it, being _a prince_ and all that...”

Barry unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t have all that gold and riches, Mick...”

“You will, eventually.” Len offered coldly and Barry glanced away feeling a tight and painful lump on his throat. If Gideon’s prophecy was real, he wasn’t going to even survive the adventure, he was going to live trapped for ever in a dark void alone... _without Len._

“I guess...” Barry said looking back the eerie, dark and dense nature surrounding them.

“Anyways! We are all going to be bloody RICH!” Mick roared ignoring the tension between his companions.

Len quickly hushed Mick, observing the land alongside the river. “Keep your voice down. We don’t want to alert Thawne’s men of our location.”

“Aye, Captain!” Mick whispered noticing that Len was currently cranky, so he continued paddling silently. Honestly, Len’s grumpiness wasn’t really a surprise considering that the Captain’s heart was slowly freezing thanks to the curse, but it was annoying...especially when they should be celebrating that they were on the right path to discover the treasure all pirates dreamed about.  

“Barry...” Len said looking back at the prince. “Now that you are going to Atlantis with us, I will need a proper explanation of why Eobard Thawne is following you saying that you are the key to immortality because right now you are more a liability and a burden for the Rogues.”

Barry swallowed with a heavy heart and nodded lowering his head. It hurt to feel like a problem, but Len was right. He was the reason Thawne was following them and the reason the Rogues could be in danger.  

“Sure...” Barry murmured and they surrendered to an awkward silence.

Mick exhaled. The deep frown in Len’s forehead was a clear sign that the Captain was irked by something besides Barry being a liability. His best guess was that Len was worried about the new information Thawne threw at their faces, like a massive cannonball; the identity of the young prince _._ Barry being the heir of the crown, changed _everything_ and he knew Len was infatuated and starting to feel unworthy of the kid. The real mystery now was Barry’s feelings for his best mate.

Mick turned to see Barry staring the jungle surrounding the river. He looked crestfallen.

“Hearty...”

Barry lifted his glance to look at Mick.

“Are you okay?”

The prince hesitated for a brief second surprised that Mick was concerned about him but quickly nodded.

“Yeah! Just worried about Thawne...”

 Mick nodded skeptically and then glanced back at Len. The Captain was rowing silently and looking at the dark horizon where fireflies were flickering shyly. He could easily tell from the tension hanging between the Captain and Barry, that their visit to the soothsayer probably ignited something between them... he could sense fear, doubts, anger, sadness...but he didn’t know _why_.

Mick tightened his grip on the old paddle frustrated since he couldn’t do a thing to help them. He was definitely going to need Lisa’s help. She was more intuitive, even if he was confident that Len’s anger and Barry’s sadness was definitely because they were completely attracted to each other and they were stubbornly in denial. _They just needed time._

It was nearly dawn when Mick, Barry, and Len finally arrived at the hidden dock of the town. The place where a couple of hours earlier they defeated Thawne.The trio carefully secured the old boat and inspected the place discover that the evil speedster was already gone without a trail.

“That scallywag ran away...” Mick groaned annoyed.

“We need to get to the town quickly!” Len stated worried thinking of Lisa and his crew.

Mick and Barry nodded and the trio hurried back to the town. When they arrived at the heart of the village there was a loud chaos. Barry frowned surprised. He honestly couldn’t figure out if the crazy mess was a normal scene at Tortuga or if the frenzied fighting was actually caused somehow by Thawne and his crew.

Pirates and mercenaries were all cursing in the middle of the dirty cobblestone streets, some drunkards were stealing rum from a tavern, some were destroying everything in their path and there were gunshots sounding everywhere.

Barry instinctively flinched at the sound of the shootings but Len and Mick just stared at each other.

“What the heck?” Mick asked Len confused.

Len shrugged. “Bivolo?”

“What on earth is a _Bivolo_?” Barry asked baffled trying to take cover behind a palm tree while a couple of angered prostitutes started throwing things... a chicken, a mango, and even a coconut included, to a half-naked customer.

“It’s a man, _not a thing,_ Scarlet... Roy Bivolo.” Len explained annoyed with the chaos. “He has the annoying power of controlling emotions. My guess is that he caused this mess to help Thawne escap-”

Barry didn’t finish listening. He felt his heart stop when he saw Cisco, Caitlin, and Julian entering the town with a small escort of royal guards. He, instinctively, threw himself to the ground lifting a small cloud of dust behind him. Barry grimaced. _What on earth were they doing at Tortuga? He was so doomed. This was going to be the end of his journey._

Len suddenly stopped talking amused while Mick stared down at Barry with curiosity.

“What the hell are you doing doll?” Mick chuckled raising his eyebrows and staring at the young prince that was awkwardly crawling behind a big barrel of rum.

“Ehm...I dropped something...” Barry lied anxiously. _My dignity._ He thought ashamed. _Why the hell was he hiding from his friends?_

Len groaned and rolled his eyes skyward. “Try again, kid. You are by far the worst liar of the Caribbean...”

Barry scowled. “That's impossible...you can’t possibly know _everyone_ at the Caribbean!”

The Captain just stared blankly. “You might be surprised.”

Barry hesitated and Len lifted silently his eyebrows expecting a reasonable answer.

“Ugh. Fine...” Barry said defeated. “I’m just inspecting this amazing barrel of rum. Such a marvelous work on the wood! I want one!”

“Oh! I can steal one for you if you want it...” Mick offered happy trying to get Barry to brighten up.

Len rolled his blue eyes at the pair of idiots.

“Do you want this one?” Mick asked reaching the barrel and Len slapped his friend’s hands annoyed.

“MICK! We aren’t stealing barrels!”

Barry pouted sadly.

“Scarlet, I insist...” Len said with a dangerous and edgy tone. “What in Davy Jones’ locker name, are you doing down there?”  

The speedster exhaled. “Fine! I’m hiding! Don’t mind me!”

“Hiding?!” Mick’s eyes widened with concern and ignited his hands with fire. “Is it Thawne? I WILL BURN HIM ALIVE!”

“What? NO! MICK!” Barry muttered stressed noticing that the huge pirate was going to call the attention of his friends and everyone on the island with his power. “Mick turn off your fire!”

Len quickly scanned the area but he didn’t saw anyone suspicious. “Come on Scarlet, no more fooling around. We need to move.”

“I wasn’t fooling around!”

“Sure...” Len scoffed starting to walk away. “We need to get to the ship fast and leave this bloody island before Thawne decides to be a nuisance again.”

“I agree...” Barry said solemnly. “This place is a horrible mess!”

“NOW!”  Len roared desperately.

“Alright! God...what a salty ass attitude!” Barry muttered under his breath and Mick laughed at their constant bickering.  

The prince quickly crawled and sneaked a peek towards the entrance of the town but he didn’t see his friends. _Was he starting to hallucinate? Impossible. He saw Oliver’s ship on the horizon fighting with the Legion before running towards the woods to save Len and Mick from Thawne._

“Come on cutie! Len is right. The crew is probably already waiting for us at the Rogue.” Mick said grabbing Barry’s left arm to pull him up from his terrible hiding spot.

Barry nodded and cleaned the dirt off his black pants and continued walking fast through the crowd and the dirty alleys. He was glad that Thawne was nowhere to be seen, but he was really concerned about Oliver and his friends finding him and taking him back to Central. Even if Gideon prophesized his death, he still wanted to go to Atlantis and live finally a great adventure, preferably without dying and maybe winning a very specific frozen heart.

Barry smiled sheepishly at his thoughts. When he unconsciously turned right in a corner following Mick and Len blindly, he collided with Mick’s huge back when the pirates halted surprised. Barry peaked to see what made them halt and he felt the color drain from his face. There was a small group of royal guards blocking their path in front of the Twelve Daggers tavern.

“Oh no! Oh shit!” Barry yelped feeling his heart rate speed up. It was too late.

“Your Highness!” Julian yelled surprised and Cisco and Caitlin turned to see Barry escorted by two pirates. The royal guards immediately turned and pointed their muskets towards Mick and Len and Julian did the same.

Caitlin stepped forward excited. “Barry! Thank god you are okay!! We have been looking for you! We were so worried...”

“Royal Navy!” Mick grumbled disgusted igniting his hands with fire.

Barry’s eyes widened at the incoming mess.

“Captain Cold! Shoot him!” Julian commanded the King’s men.

“NOOO! STOP!” Barry shouted stepping in front of Len. “STOP! EVERYONE STOP!”

“Allen!” Julian shouted lifting his arm to stop the attack. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Do you really intend to kill my savior?” Barry asked innocently and Len groaned bothered. He wasn’t a bloody hero.

“Kidnapper, you mean?” Julian asked confused inspecting with disregard, from head to toes, the rough appearance of the famous Captain of the Rogue.

“No... I said, savior. Without his help, I would certainly be dead.” Barry explained with a distraught expression.

“You do remember that I wanted to throw you out from my ship into the sea?” Len asked with a smirk noticing Barry’s flustered reaction.

“For real Len?” Barry barked annoyed and the pirate grinned pleased. “You are aware that I’m trying to stop Julian from shooting you...”

“Maybe I want to see him try...” Len added smugly.

“He is a pirate, Your Highness! His rightful place is at the gallows!” Julian exclaimed a little baffled with Barry’s actions.

Len dismissed Julian’s comment. “I can assure you, Scarlet, he wouldn’t dare to shoot me...”

“How could you possibly know that?” Barry asked exasperated rolling his hazel eyes skyward.

“Because I am planning to do this,” Len stated grabbing Barry tightly as a shield and aiming his pistol to Barry’s head. “Don’t move or I shoot him!”

“BARRY!” Caitlin yelled while Cisco muttered a _“Not again...”._ Julian and the guards froze in place. Mick just stared and rolled his eyes at Len’s dramatic antics.

 _“What the-?”_ Barry yelped surprised.

Len smirked and whispered at Barry’s ear. _“This is more Thawne’s style, but I have to agree that it works.”_

 _“You know I can just run away?”_ Barry murmured to Len in a hushed tone. _  
“I know...”_ Len whispered at the prince’s ear with a deep and low voice that sent shivers through the speedster’s whole body. _“But you don’t want to. You want to go to Atlantis with me. Don’t you Scarlet?”_

Barry blushed deeply feeling Len tightening his hold on him.

 _“Besides I need you...”_ Len continued and Barry swallowed hard. _“Gideon said that if I wanted to find the Island I need you on my ship.”_

 _“You need me?”_ Barry repeated surprised feeling felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

 _“I need you to open the Mists of Time for me,”_ Len explained quickly. _“So, run away with me...”_

Barry smiled at the Captain’s proposal.

_“So, what’s going to be Scarlet, Atlantis or Central?”_

  _“Atlantis.”_

“Release him Cold!” Julian continued tense. “You have a pending appointment with the gallows and I would hate for you to miss it!”

“Can’t do that,” Len smirked. “He is _mine, so, unfortunately,_ that appointment will have to wait. _”_

“Release him or I will shoot Cold!” Julian warned irritated.

“Guys! Can we please stop this nonsense and talk?” Barry asked squirming in Len’s hold. “As hard as it is to believe this, we are all on the same team...”

“NO!” Julian and Len exclaimed in unison and they glared coldly at each other.

Barry groaned.

Suddenly, to everyone’s horror, a red lightning suddenly appeared and the prince only saw the bodies of all the royal guards dropping to the floor lifeless. He felt his breathing halt seeing Mick’s flames soaring through the air trying to hit the speedster without luck. Julian started firing his gun but everything stopped when Thawne grabbed Cisco and started vibrating his hand in front of his chest.

“Drop your weapons or I will kill the man!”  Thawne ordered while Cisco’s eyes widened scared. He didn’t want to die, especially if it was going to be a vibrating hand piercing his heart. Drowned, maybe, in the gallows, could be, but by a crazy speedster’s hand was a no, definitely a no.

“Told you it was Thawne’s style...” Len whispered.

Barry stared at him, shaking his head with disbelief. 

“Give me the prince or I will kill him!” Eobard claimed coldly.

“By all means, go on...” Len said shrugging. “He’s not ours.”

“What?” Cisco yelped worried feeling the blood drain from his face.

“WHAT!? NO!” Barry said to Len. “He is my best friend!”

“Well...Your Highness, in that case...” Thawne added knowing fully well that the prince’s weakness. “Let’s make a trade...your life for your friend’s life.”

“Don’t!” Cisco stated boldly. “I will rather die Thawne. So, go on and kill me!”

“So, loyal...” Eobard said impressed. “Barry, say goodbye to your friend!”

Cisco closed his eyes preparing to sacrifice his life when a white lightning hit Thawne on his back sending them both against a palm tree leaving the evil speedster unconscious.

Barry’s eyes widened to see Lisa, Mark, and Sam breathless, but with a victorious smirk.

“Just in time...” Sam said grinning.

“I thought I was going to die!” Cisco exclaimed touching his chest.

Lisa smiled offering her hand to Barry’s friend. “I must confess that I find irresistible a brave and loyal man like you.”

Cisco blushed and opened his mouth to answer something, but he closed it. He was speechless and awestruck by the beauty of the pirate before him.

“Lisa!” Len exclaimed annoyed at his sister’s flirting with Barry’s awkward friend. “What are you doing here?”

“You were late Lenny and I was getting impatient...” Lisa explained. “Besides I was really worried. When we arrived back to the ship with the provisions and the stolen goods, I went directly to look for Barry, since you told me he was feeling sick and imagine my surprise when he wasn’t anywhere.”

Len sighed. He couldn’t argue with that. She was right to be mad.

“Hence, I’m here saving your sorry ass! A _“thank you Lisa”,_ would be certainly appreciated.”

“Thank you, Lisa...” Cisco said unconsciously still hypnotized by her beauty.

 Lisa smiled sweetly at him and helped him up. 

“I’m Cisco Ramon.”

“Hands off of my sister, Ramon,” Len warned with an icy glare.

“Wait!” Cisco said astonished looking back at Lisa. “Captain Cold is your brother?”

Lisa nodded with a playful smile.

“I’m so dead.”

Leonard nodded and Barry scoffed. 

“Your Highness, we need to go!” Julian interrupted walking towards the prince. “Oliver is waiting for us at the Arrow. He is currently attacking Thawne’s ship! We can go back to Central now.”

Barry turned to see Mick and Mark tying the unconscious Thawne against a palm tree with the shackles that blocked meta powers and then he glanced back at Len who was looking at him with a blank expression and then towards Julian. He felt confused and unsure.

“Your parents are waiting...” Julian offered. “They are really worried...”

That was a low blow. “I...” Barry said looking at his friends. “I can’t go back...I’m sorry...”

“Your Highness, with all due respect...” Julian said stunned. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Barry, you are the Crown Prince! You need to go back.” Caitlin said trying to talk some sense into Barry.

“I’m sorry! I’m going with Len and the Rogues to Atlantis!”

“WHAT?” Julian, Cisco, and Caitlin asked in unison with a shocked and disbelieving expression on their features.  

 “Len meaning _Captain Cold?”_ Julian asked looking back at Cold and the pirate grinned conceitedly.

“Barry, you can’t go to Atlantis!” Caitlin said thinking of Stein’s story about Atlantis and Savitar.  

“Barry if you go, you will be in great danger…there’s a legend-” Cisco tried to explain but Barry quickly put his hand over Cisco’s mouth. He wasn’t sure of what legend Cisco was going to talk about but he didn’t want Len to know what Gideon told him about ceasing to exist.

“Len, would you give us a minute?” Barry asked looking at the Captain and the Rogues.

“Sure...” Len replied uninterested.

“Thanks,” Barry replied pushing Cisco away from the Rogues. Caitlin and Julian followed.

“Are you insane?” Julian asked agitatedly.

“I know that there are going to be some risks if I go to Atlantis...” Barry started.

“Barry, are you sure you _really know_ what risks are you are talking about?” Caitlin asked concerned.

“I have a clear idea...yeah...” The prince said thinking of the dark void.  “I mean I don’t know anything about a legend but the soothsayer told me something about some perils I might encounter if I go to Atlantis and I don’t care…I want to help Len.”

 _“Len?”_ Cisco asked. “Seriously?”

Barry’s face heated and Julian’s eyes widened.

“Why on earth do you want to help him?” Cisco asked vexed. “He kidnapped you!”

Barry glanced to the side. “Not exactly…I was the one who entered his ship without permission…”

“Anyways! Barry. He is a bloody pirate!” Cisco argued. “He is dangerous!”

“He is not dangerous...”

“He almost let Thawne kill me.”

“He was kidding...” Barry said unconvinced.

“He wasn’t!”

“Guys!” Caitlin exclaimed. “Stop arguing! Barry, you can’t go to Atlantis you have royal duties... _remember?”_

“I’m sorry. I’m not going back...” The prince said stubbornly turning to leave, but Cisco grabbed his best friend to stop him on his tracks and suddenly everything went black. Literally black. It was an overwhelming darkness, like the bottom of a well. A cold void of nothingness where all he could feel was despair and loneliness. Overwhelming sadness and timeless darkness.

“Cisco?” Barry asked concerned. “Hey, are you okay?”

Cisco snapped from his vibe and nodded releasing Barry’s wrist slowly. “Yeah... sorry...”

“You can’t go to Atlantis!” Julian continued and Caitlin nodded.

“You know he is right Barry... Iris, Joe, your mom, your dad...everyone is waiting for you...” Caitlin insisted.

“I will go with you,” Cisco said and Barry’s hazel eyes widened.

“For real?” Barry asked surprised.  

“We can’t stop you from going to Atlantis, so we will go with you.”

“What?” Julian and Caitlin asked at the same time.

“What’s the matter with you?” Julian hissed at Cisco. “Do you ever think before you speak?”

“No, that would take the fun out of it,” Cisco replied sarcastically and looking slightly affronted

“Our mission was to find Barry and take him safely back to Central! Oliver is going to kill us!” Julian exhaled exasperatedly.

“He won’t,” Cisco explained. “He would kill us if we let Barry go alone.”

“Guys, I really can take care of myself,” Barry said in his defense.

“Right...” Cisco and Julian murmured and the prince gasped slightly offended.

 “Besides...” Barry continued.  “I’m really not sure Len... Leonard, I mean Cold, will be okay with you guys going to Atlantis with us...he hates _deadweight.”_

“You think we are deadweight?” Cisco asked somewhat wounded by his friend’s words.

Barry laughed. “Of course not. I don’t, but he will. Trust me.”

“If we can’t make you go back to Central is our duty to protect us and stay with you....” Cisco continued thinking of the darkness he saw and felt in Barry’s future.  “Just promise us that after we finish this crazy adventure we will go back to Central.”

The prince nodded. He really wanted to explore the world a little before becoming King and doing so with his friends and the Rogues was in his opinion a thrilling experience. Even if this was meant to be his first and last adventure.

“I promise,” Barry said eager. “After Atlantis, we will go back to Central.”

Julian sighed worriedly. “We are so dead.”

Barry turned and smiled at Len, to show the Captain that he had finished his conversation with his friends. Len took the cue and started walking towards the prince.

“I’m guessing, you finally made a decision?” Len asked dryly.

Barry nodded. “They are coming with us.”

Len really wasn’t expecting that answer.

“I hate deadweight,” Len stated coldly glaring at Barry’s friends.

Cisco, Caitlin, and Julian scowled.

“I promise that they will be _useful_...eventually...maybe...” Barry said smiling sweetly.

Leonard groaned cursing Barry’s cute face and nodded. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Julian said. “What are we going to do with Thawne?”

Len shrugged. “Thawne’s ship is badly damaged thanks to Queen’s attack, so let him rot here in Tortuga while we travel to Atlantis. Honestly, I could care less about him.”

Barry nodded and the group quickly moved away from the town and headed towards the direction of the port.

When they felt the salty breeze of the ocean and they could see the port, Lisa cleared her throat to call Len’s attention. “Lenny, we moved the Rogue to the other side of the Island when we saw the Arrow approaching Tortuga. Mark, hide it with some mist.”

“Good thinking,” Len said proudly of his sister and the group followed her to the other side of the island.

“Oliver is going to kill us...” Julian murmured from the top of the hill, looking back at the Arrow’s sail in the port gleaming with the first rays of the sun.

“That’s if I don’t kill you first,” Len added smugly and Julian’s eyes went wide.

Barry elbowed Len hard and the pirate groaned.

“By the way...” Lisa added. “Tar Pit, Woodward and Sam, already fixed the hull of the ship with the help of a carpenter, we paid him a couple of gold coins and we are ready to go.”

“It’s a shame we couldn’t stop to drink at the Twelve Daggers...” Mick murmured sadly kicking the white sand of the beach.

“Don’t worry mate!” Sam said patting Mick’s back.  “We have all the rum of the world onboard...”

Mick smiled and he moved to help Caitlin sit on the small boat that would take them to their beloved Rogue while Len grabbed Barry’s arm to bring him closer to him.

“We still need to talk.” The Captain whispered and Barry nodded.

Len turned to see his ship on the horizon and smiled excitedly. They were finally on their way to Atlantis. The island that had always been in his dreams since he was a little kid and that now held his fate. Riches beyond his imagination, the end of his damn curse and apparently, the sweet promise of a Kingdom. Everything was finally going according to plan... unfortunately, he wasn’t able to foretell how wrong he was.

 

* * *

 

Commodore Queen exhaled annoyed looking at the corpses of the royal guard in front of the old tavern.

“Thawne,” Wells stated inspecting the broken necks of the soldiers.

“Indeed,” Oliver said worried looking back to the port.  “At least we damaged his ship and he will be stranded on this island for a while.”

“He still has Darhk...” Wells said. “He can still use his magic to fix the ship.”

Oliver agreed. “But at least, It will take him a couple of days...”

“Oliver...” Diggle said walking towards his friend. “We have bad news. Caitlin, Cisco and Julian are missing.”

Oliver groaned concerned. “I guess they probably found Barry and went with him to try to protect him or in the worst-case scenario they are Cold’s prisoners as well.”

“So, any ideas?” Diggle asked.

“We continue our way towards Atlantis. That’s where Snart is heading and that’s where we will stop him. I want that bloody pirate dead.”

Wells nodded. “I will inform Stein that we will need the map to the Island.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard was glad to be back on his ship. He hated the anxiety that thrived from being away from the sea for too long. Thankfully, the journey from Tortuga towards the open sea started smoothly and without any inconvenience. The day was beautiful and the dawn sent shimmering rays over the placid ocean, bestowing a golden path from the shore to the horizon. He ordered Lisa to keep their course to the north and he strode to his quarters to rest and ease his mind.

The Captain stretched his arms lazily and walked towards his desk. He inspected carefully the map of Atlantis and saw Hartley’s messy notes.  It seemed that the path to Atlantis still had a lot of obstacles ahead. He reached for a bottle of rum and drank it whole. He placed the empty bottle on the desk and grabbed the notes of Atlantis and collapsed on his bed.

He reckoned that the Sea of the north had a lot of legends and dark myths. According to the map and Stein’s manuscript, they still had to sail through the Isles of Calypso which had been described by other pirates like a paradise full of demons that seduce men with their hypnotic singing voices. _Peachy. He already had a beautiful demon prince onboard that seduced him with his lovely voice and beautiful eyes..._ Leonard closed his eyes and groaned censuring his thoughts. Barry was out of limits. _Forbidden._

So, he returned his attention towards the notes. After Calypso, they had to venture through Isla de la Muerta, a cursed island surrounded of deathly waters and a graveyard of shrunken ships that was currently the habitat of hammerhead sharks. Lastly, amidst the Dark Sea, a Wyvern was waiting there, protecting the entrance to Atlantis and the Mists of Time.  Len scoffed. It was a crazy raid. It was going to be a difficult journey, but deep down he could feel that it was going to be worth it. He exhaled and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He concentrated in the calming rocking of his ship on the open sea and he slowly allowed his mind to slip into a comforting darkness.

 

* * *

 

 Julian, Cisco, and Caitlin quickly dragged Barry to a small private room that Lisa offered them and Julian quickly closed the door to have some privacy from the crew.

“We need to talk,” Julian stated firmly. Barry guessed that his friend was really angry about his decision to go to Atlantis with the Rogues, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to be with Len.

“Guys I-” Barry started and Caitlin stopped him and pulled him to sit next to her on a small bed. The prince tensed when he noticed the gloomy faces of his friends.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Barry...we need to tell you something....” Caitlin stated seriously.

The speedster frowned. He had never seen in his life Caitlin acting so grim. “Sure...”

“It’s something that was hidden from you and blocked from your memory a long time ago,” Cisco explained warily.

Barry was taken back. “I don’t understand.”

“They tried to block your memories and your dreams and their plan failed...”

“My memories?” Barry repeated slowly. “What plan? Who blocked my memory?”

“Wells, Stein, Thawne...it has to do with Atlantis...” Caitlin continued thoughtfully. “Gideon, your parents...they were all trying to protect you.”  

“Protect me from what?” Barry asked staring at his friends confused. “Guys, wait... hold on, I’m lost, what are you talking about?”

“Does the name Savitar ring a bell?” Julian asked curiously.  

A chill ran through Barry's body and his hazel eyes widened. Time suddenly stopped.

The dreams. The memories. The most beautiful memories were the worst...they felt like a dream but then the pain, the sadness felt like a thousand shards of glass cutting his soul. He could feel the painful pounding of his heart in his chest. The darkness. Despair.

 _“Savitar?_ _Breathe!”_

_“Could it be that last night I left you senseless?”_

_“In our room. Where else could we be?”_

_“I can’t remember…”_

_“Do you want me to refresh your memory?”_

_“...I missed you so badly…”_

_“My love…”_

“Barry?” Cisco asked worried noticing his friends was far away, lost in shattered memories.

_“You are back.”_

 The prince felt warm tears falling from his eyes.

“I’m back...” Barry exhaled tired hearing the creaking wood of the mighty ship against the sea.

“Barr, are you okay?” Caitlin asked touching the speedster’s arm softly to bring him back to the present.

Barry inhaled shudderingly, his eyes refusing to meet his friends.  “I don’t know... What the-?” Barry said wiping his tears with the palms of his hands. “What’s happening? I can’t stop the tears... I can’t remember...”

Cisco, Julian, and Caitlin shared a concerned look.

“I can feel so much sadness...it feels like...excruciating sorrow and rage...”

“Barry...” Caitlin said softly looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. “Do you want us to tell you, all we know, about Savitar?”

The prince nodded silently.  “Please.”

 

* * *

 

_“Leo...”_

Len frowned. No one in his damned crew called him Leo. They knew better than that.

_“How do I look?”_

_“What?! Strange question.”_ His mind offered. Leonard opened his blue eyes to see Barry wearing a blue toga with a silver crown.

_“Is it too much?”_

The Captain opened his mouth but he couldn’t answer. He just stared in awe at the young men before him. It was Barry and he looked breathtakingly beautiful and somehow more ethereal. His hazel eyes were shining brightly with excitement and he looked really happy.

“Your silence is killing me...” Barry said softly. 

“What? No.” Len said standing up from the bed. “You really look amazing.”

The speedster smiled brightly and Len’s heart melted. Mick was right. Everything has its melting point and his was definitely Barry.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m worried for the ceremony,” Barry confessed embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck. “I hate these stupid traditions...”

Len frowned. “What ceremony?”

Barry tilted his head. “You know _the Sacred Alignment_...remember?” Barry paused expectantly and waited for Leonard to react...

“Oh, gods! You really forgot!” Barry laughed wholeheartedly.

Len was irked and lost. He wasn’t sure what the hell was happening, why was Barry dressed like that and wearing lines of blue paint in his face, what on earth was a holy alignment or whatever it was called... he turned to see his surroundings and he felt his heart stop. He wasn’t on his ship. He wasn’t in his private quarters. He was starting to panic. " _Where the hell was he? Where the hell was his bloody ship?"_ Everything had changed into an unknown place and time. A beautiful place, he must confess but it wasn't his reality.

“Where am I?” He asked looking down to discover that he wasn’t using his normal clothes. “What’s happening?”

Barry’s laughter died and his features suddenly reflected honest concern.

“You are home, _silly snowflake_ ,” Barry said walking towards Len and lifting his hand to touch the Captain’s face. “Are you feeling unwell?”

Len frowned. He needed to play along. “No. I guess I’m just tired.”

Barry hummed unconvinced while Leonard inspected Barry’s face up close. It was definitely Barry, same beautiful green eyes, same beauty marks, and freckles, same innocent bright smile... but it wasn’t _his Barry._ It was probably just a nice dream then.

Unexpectedly, Barry leaned forward and pressed softly his lips against Len’s cold lips. Leonard smirked pleased with the development of his fantasy and he deepened the kiss roughly, enjoying the wave of lust until he left Barry panting breathlessly.

It was scary how real the dream felt.

“Leo...ah w-wait... you need to change your clothes and get ready for the ceremony...the elders are waiting for us. Stein and Wells are going to kill us.”

“They can wait...” Leonard smiled naughtily and grabbed Barry’s face and kissed him more intensely. He wasn’t going to waste this beautiful dream in a stupid boring ceremony, he was going to make his dream of having Barry a reality. He lifted the speedster’s blue toga and grabbed Barry’s ass tightly making the young man moan loudly into the sinful kiss.

_“Leo...ah...we are going to be late...”_

“You are so beautiful...” Len whispered lifting Barry up and the prince gasped and wrapped his legs around Len’s waist playfully.

"Leo..."

“Let’s go back to bed.” He added kissing the kid’s neck hard, trying to leave his mark. He wanted to claim his speedster. 

“Leo, we can’t...” Barry said breathlessly between chuckles. “T-they are... _ah_...expecting us...to begin...”

“Don’t care.”

Barry laughed amused. “You are going to get us into so much trouble again...”

Len smirked. “That’s kind of my forte kid...”

Barry scoffed and leaned down to kiss his beloved.

“Whatever happens, it will never change the way that I feel about you..." Barry whispered. "I will always love you.  _Always.”_

“LEN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Lisa yelled annoyed for the fifth time in a row and Leonard jumped from the bed throwing Hartley’s notes to the floor while feeling a mini heart attack. One day Lisa was going to successfully kill him from a fright. 

“WHAT THE HELL LISA?!”

“I have been calling you for a while and you didn’t wake up.” She pointed out in a dry tone.

“I was having a nice dream.”

“Well, I’m sorry to interrupt your nice dreams, but it’s late and you have been lazily asleep all day and you still need to talk to Barry. He is worried you know... and also Hartley was asking for you.”

“W-What? All day?” Len said rubbing his face tired and he looked towards the window to see the bright colors of the sunset. “Hartley?”

“Yeah, the lad says that he found something interesting in the old man’s diary.”

Len hummed uninterested and sighed idle thinking of his dream.

“And both of them are waiting for you at the deck.”

“Peachy...”

“And we are getting close to the Isles of Calypso. We need a plan...”

“Sure...”

“And you have a cold salty ass...”

“Right... wait, what?”

Lisa exhaled. “Lenny! You are not paying attention...”

Len sighed. It was true. He couldn’t focus. His mind was drowning in the memories of Barry. In all the beautiful details of his skin, the freckles, the bright of his hazel eyes, his voice... Barry was like a damn beautiful song he couldn’t get out of his head. Even in his dreams.

He turned to see Lisa looking at him with concern.

“For Poseidon's beard...you are thinking about Barry...”

Len scoffed. “I’m not.”

“Don’t lie to me!” She argued and he noticed she was holding a black leather bag.

"I don't lie." Len glared and they stared at each other silently.  

“I’m sorry.” Lisa murmured miserable sitting next to her older brother.

“Why?” Len asked annoyed confused. "For scaring me to death?"

“No silly... because you fell in love with Barry...”

“Excuse me?” Len said, staring annoyed at his little sister. “I’m not in love, Lisa...don't be ridiculous.”

Lisa stared silently at her stupid brother and the Captain felt his heartache. _Maybe he was... and he_ _wasn’t sure how to feel about that._

“I need to confess that I knew that Barry was a prince,” Lisa said sadly offering Len the leather bag.

The Captain opened it with curiosity and he saw something glittering with the light. He pulled the cold object out of the bag and he felt his whole world falling apart. It was Barry’s crown. It was probably the most expensive jewel he had held in the past years and the painful reminder that he and Barry belonged into different worlds.

“I should have told you...” Lisa added remorsefully. “I’m really sorry. I also put the whole crew in danger.”

 Len scoffed. “Don’t worry yourself too much, Lise... I’m not mad.”

Lisa hugged her older brother tightly and then kissed Len’s forehead gently.

“You need to talk to him.” She added softly. “I know he feels the same way about you.”

“I seriously doubt it...” Len replied unsure looking at his sisters light blue eyes.

“You might be surprised...” Lisa said warmly.

Len shook his head. “He is a prince and I’m a pirate...even if he felt the same...it will never work between us.” He said softly looking at the crown in his hands that was starting to freeze with his careful touch. “We don’t belong together and Gideon already told me that he won’t be in my future. I guess, that after Atlantis, he will return back to Central to become King and fulfill his duties.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want that Len...maybe he wants you,” Lisa suggested. “He had the choice to go back with Commodore Oliver and he decided to stay with you.”

_“Whatever happens, it will never change the way that I feel about you... I will always love you.”_

Len groaned dismissing the idea of Barry loving him and he stood up from the bed swallowing his feelings for the speedster.

“Let’s go...” Len stated coldly. “We need to plan a heist. The faster we reach Atlantis, the faster we will be rich and he will be gone.” 

"Right..." Lisa whispered staring sadly at her brother because she knew that the love that is not meant to be is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D  
> Comments are love! ♥


	8. The Isles Of Calypso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, Me Hearties!  
> New chapter & adventure time!!!  
> Sorry for the long wait. Thank you so much if you are still here reading this mess haha! :D  
> ♥ I hope you guys enjoy it!!

**“Their sweet songs haunt the windless calm with the promise of certain death** **”**

 

* * *

 

Len and Lisa left the Captain’s private quarters to dash towards the main deck but their path was suddenly blocked by Mark, who appeared in front of them looking absolutely murderous.

“Captain! We need to talk.” The pirate said fuming, looking at Cold. His eyes were burning with distress and rage _. “Privately.”_

Cold frowned intrigued by Mark’s odd behavior. The lad was normally calm and composed, so something bad must have happened while he was asleep. Curious, Leonard nodded and turned to his sister.

“Lisa, can you go help Mick and Hartley up in the deck?”

Lisa glanced at Mark worried and then back at Len. “Aye...”

“Thank you, Sis.”

Mark exhaled pacing back and forth in the narrow corridor waiting for Lisa to disappear onto the upper deck to start talking.

“What _the hell_ are you doing?” Mark asked enraged at his Captain.  “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

Cold narrowed his eyes.

“The young _shark bait_ is a bloody prince!!” Mark yelled and betrayal was written all over his face. “He is the son of King Henry Allen and the protégé of Joe West and Commodore Oliver Queen! The men that killed Clyde!! I want him dead!”

Len sighed annoyed but he knew, sooner or later, that this situation was bound to happen. It was clear that the rumor that Barry was the prince of Central Kingdom had finally arrived in his crew and that was going to complicate a lot of things for him, for the heist and definitely for Barry.

“Yes, he is the Prince of Central Kingdom.” Cold explained slowly looking sternly at Mark. There was no use in denying it, especially when two of the new stowaways were nobles and Julian was clearly an officer of the Royal Navy. “And he is off limits. No harm shall befall upon him in my ship.”

 _“And why is that?”_ Mark spat out angry. His face was getting flushed from of holding his ire. “His family killed my brother in the gallows! _We_ saw him fall to his death... _remember?_ You were there! They executed him without mercy!”

“Mardon...”

 “I can finally have my revenge!” Mark continued. “You can’t take that from me!”

“Mark! The lad didn’t do it and we all know the risks that piracy entails...” Cold tried to explain. “Clyde knew that he could find his demise at the gallows and you should know that as well.”

“FUCK YOU, COLD!” Mark yelled with venom and his green eyes narrowed. “If Lisa had been the one executed... if she had been the one hanging on the gallows... _wouldn’t you seek revenge?”_

“Yes,” Len confessed a little irritated with the accusation. “But it would be against the ones involved, not against an innocent kid. We have a code.”

“He _was_  involved! He is the son of the King! He didn’t stop the execution. He is guilty as well.” Mark continued stubbornly, blinded by his desire for revenge and the pain of his grief.

“Mark, Barry was almost dead when Clyde was sent to the gallows...” Len added remembering the rumors that the prince fell in a weird illness after Thawne betrayed the King. “He is innocent.”

“Don’t justify him, Cold. I don’t care.” Mark growled pushing the Captain against the wall. “I DESERVE TO HAVE MY REVENGE AGAINST THE KING AND KILLING HIM WILL GIVE ME FINALLY PEACE!”

The Captain closed his eyes annoyed and breathed in. “The prince is innocent and he is off limits, Mark. End of the bloody discussion.”

“Is it because you want to fuck him?” Mark sneered and laughed adding fuel to Cold’s wrath. “Because he is your pretty _whore?_ Because he opens his long legs for you?”

Leonard slowly tilted his head to the side.

“I’ve noticed how you look at him...we all have...we are not blind.” Mark spat. “And also how he looks at you...”  

The Captain’s blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, cold and hard.

Mark swallowed but held his ire.

“I think I’ve made my point clear.” The Captain added icily. “You won’t hurt him and if you have a problem with that you can go walk the plank.”

“Are you on _his side_...” Mark asked with malice. “... _or the rogues' side, Captain_?”

“That’s a stupid question.” Cold remarked rolling his eyes.

Mark looked disappointed. “Is it? _”_

Leonard glared silently and Mark suddenly snorted. “You have fallen for him... _Captain Cold_...the frozen heart of the sea melting for a young prince...”

Cold felt his heat heart skip a beat and his face instantly reflected uncertainty. _Could it be that he has really fallen for the hearty?_

“You know how ridiculous that sound?” Mark asked.  

“I haven’t fallen for him.” Cold growled icily starting to lose his patience.  

“I reckon he is stunning...” Mardon interfered. “But he is royalty... he won’t give a fuck about you when you return him to his kingdom. He will forget about you. Don’t get any illusions. You are a worthless pirate to him, Cold. A pirate that deserves the gallows like all the rogues... and the King won’t hesitate to hang you just like they did with my brother!”

“I know.” Cold agreed coldly.

“You _know?”_ Mark halted surprised.

“I’m not keeping him alive because he is pretty or because I want to fuck him, Mark.” Cold stated. “And I certainly haven’t fallen for him.”

“Then why in the name Poseidon’s beard, isn’t he dead?” Mark asked confused while frowning.

“I am keeping him alive because he is the key to the Mists of Time, without him we won’t be able to find Atlantis.” Cold explained dryly pushing Mark to the side. “He is alive because we need him for the heist. Without him, there’s no gold, no diamonds, and no treasures. _Savvy?”_

Mark nodded honestly impressed and speechless. He had doubted his Captain for a moment, thinking that Cold had a weakness, but he was wrong. The Captain was just using the young prince as part of the plan. Mark smirked proudly.

“Very well... so after Atlantis?” Mark asked curiously narrowing his green eyes. “Can I kill him then?”  He still wanted his revenge for the death of his little brother and in his mind, the best revenge against the King and his stupid laws against piracy was to kill very slowly and painfully the only heir to the crown.

“We will worry about your damned revenge after we have our loot secured and we are far away from the Cursed Island. Savvy?”

Mark nodded calming down a little. After Atlantis, he would make sure to kill the prince in the most agonizing way.

“Aye.”

Cold nodded pleased. At least he had managed to calm down one of his most powerful and loyal rogues for a while without putting him on ice. 

“Come on...we still have a cursed island to plunder...” Cold said making his way onto the main deck.

“Aye, Captain,” Mark said with an evil grin, thinking of all the cruel ways he was going to make the prince’s voyage a living hell.

 

* * *

 

Mick was holding the ship’s wheel steadying their course to Atlantis, while Hartley, Barry, Julian, and Cisco were looking at the horizon discussing their options. Mick sighed warily. He had noticed that something was off with the cute doll since they visited Gideon, but now, after the prince reunited with his friends privately in one of the ship’s room, the change was more visible in the way Barry held himself. His whole body was tense and his normally bright eyes were dimmed with worry and sadness. Mick frowned worried wondering what could have happened to the hearty but he remained silent.

“We are getting near the Isles of Calypso and we need a fucking plan!” Hartley exclaimed worried looking at the stolen map. He knew that with his enhanced hearing he was going to be the first one to fall under the spell of the sirens’ enchanting songs and he didn’t want to die young and drowned in a dark forsaken hell.

“I still think that tying you to the main mast is a fun idea...” Mick barked amused and Cisco chortled.

“Not funny!” Hartley yelped clearly annoyed.

“Seriously? That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard in my entire life...”  Julian confessed vexed and Hartley nodded in agreement. “Tying ourselves to the main mast? That’s the bloody plan?... It won’t work. We need to avoid those sea demons at all costs!”

“Well, maybe we could burn everything!” Mick offered with disturbing enjoyment with a quick shrug.

“Mick...you do remember that our ship is made of...WOOD!” Hartley yelled exasperated. “WOOD!!”

Barry ignored the ongoing quarrel and silently walked next to Mick and his face paled as he stared up at the massive, daunting and jagged rocky cliffs before them blocking their ominous path. The sky above it was a dreary grey and the opening to it was barely enough room for the ship to fit through.

“What on earth is that?” Barry asked worriedly looking at the threatening rocks in the middle of the ocean.

 “That hearty is the Dragon’s Teeth...” Mick explained looking at the ill-omened sharp rocks. “The entrance to the Isles of Calypso.”

“We need to travel through it...” Hartley added holding a map in his hands. “It’s faster than going around...”

Barry looked at Hartley in surprise before glancing back at the path warily.

“It’s a damn trap!” Julian yelped agitated. “We are all going to die if we go through it...I’ve heard the damn stories.”

“Ha! So, it’s true...” Mick roared smirking at Julian. “The Royal Navy is afraid of sea legends...”

“We are not!” Julian replied defensively crossing his arms.

“Mick...” Barry whispered concerned. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“First rule of a pirate’s mate...” Mick said smirking at the cutie. “Keep yer eye on yer destination, not yer doom.” 

Barry smiled shyly and frowned unsure of the saying.

“Your Highness! Don’t listen to him! Only the most foolish and stupid of Captains would dare to sail a damn ship through it!” Julian snarled feeling the temperature on the ship dropping dangerously. Barry and Mick shivered and Julian turned slowly to see Captain Cold smirking right at him.

“We are going through it.” The Captain announced and Mick nodded with smugness.

Barry pursed his lips thoughtfully and made his way next to Len.  “Are you sure you know what—?

Cold smirked. “Yes, we’ve done this kind of thing before...we are pirates _remember?”_

Barry was going to argue but Leonard continued dismissing the Prince and grabbed the ship’s wheel from Mick.

“It’s going to be fine.”

“Look... I don’t think this is the only—” Barry started but Leonard interrupted him.

“Yes, Scarlet... this is the only way.”

Barry frowned irritated. “But—”

“And yes, Your Highness...you can stand next to me and get a free lesson in sailing. Even though, a pirate ship is no place for royal blood.” Cold added smugly but deep down, he knew that those words were fueled by his own resentment of falling in love with the prince and wanting an impossible dream. Mark had been right. He was a fool.

Barry stared at the older man incredulously as the Captain held his own conversation over top of his. _Was he really that predictable?_   Barry grunted annoyed. He looked away from Cold and took a breath trying to refrain from strangling Len right there and then. They would have time to sort all of this out once they got past the death trap before them.

“Scudder!” Len yelled looking at the horizon. “Easy on the main!”

“Aye! Captain!”

Barry exhaled tense and turned to see his friends who were pale and worried as him.

“Captain, we still don’t have a plan for the mermaids...” Hartley offered concerned. “What are we going to do?”

“Get all the ropes of the ship from the orlop and bring them up to the main deck,” Len ordered. “If we encounter any sirens we will tie ourselves to the ship. Lisa, Rosa, Caitlin, and Shawna will be in charge of getting us out of here.”

“Lenny...” Lisa whispered troubled thinking that the plan could go wrong in so many ways.

“I trust you,” Len said touching her shoulder with a warm smile. Barry bit his lower lip witnessing the secret smile Len had only for his loved ones. His heart dropped wondering if he could ever be the one receiving one of those captivating smiles.

As the ship approached the foggy entrance to the Dragon’s Teeth, everyone was sent into an eerie silence. Although they would never admit it, the haunting atmosphere paired with all the legends of the place, frightened all of them to the core of their bones and all they could do was look around warily.

As the Rogue fully entered the cliffs, the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of the mainsail against an overhanging rock formation, instantly causing some pebbles to start falling over the deck.

“Careful!” Lisa whispered to her brother and the Captain nodded silently.

Barry was holding his breath, looking at the deathly path ahead, full of obstacles and waiting for them with the promise of certain death. The rocks were sharp and dangerous and the wind between the rocks was howling unnervingly. Barry glanced to the side and saw that Leonard remained calm and concentrated with his icy blue eyes staring without fear into the darkness. The prince smiled in quiet awe. Len was really handsome and his sailing skills were without doubt impressive.   

“Steady as she goes...” Len ordered and his voice echoed along the silent cavern and all the crew members held their positions as their eyes flickered around watchfully.

“Rocks off the starboard bow,”  Scudder warned from the crow’s nest and the Captain carefully steered the ship away from them.

“This isn’t good,” Cisco added nervously. “This feels like a damn trap...”

“Told you...” Julian whispered.  

As they continued further into the cave, remains of shattered ships could be seen littering every surface around the water and rocks. Hundreds and hundreds of ships that never made it out of the dreadful place gave the cliffs the air of a ship graveyard. Barry furrowed his brows as a faint eerie singing sound could be heard. However, he brushed it off, thinking it was just the wind blowing through.

“Steady.” Cold called again, a tint of wariness in his voice.

“Lenny... something is not right,” Lisa muttered nervously from behind him.

The Captain glanced back at her and instinctively shifted closer to her form. He felt a little uneasy too. The ship graveyard was disturbing and he couldn’t help but wonder how on earth some of the ships were crashed on top of the rocks while the water was so calm.

“This is madness! Surely all of your adventures are not this uncertain and reckless ...” Julian said anxiously.

Mick scoffed. “There’s a method to madness mate. Watch and learn.”

Lisa and Len looked up at a wooden figure of a mermaid on the bow of an ancient wrecked ship as they passed by and they noticed that it was dripping water like it had just gotten wet. Len frowned concerned and he glanced back to his crew. Everyone was tense and guarded, probably expecting the worse.

The Captain exhaled tightening his grip on the wheel and then he heard it. The beautiful sound. A harmonious and sweet song. The music started getting closer and it was like nothing he had ever heard before.  

“Mermaids!” Mick yelped excited running towards the railing to try to witness the enchanting beauty of the legendary creatures.

Barry scoffed at Mick’s enthusiasm and he noticed that the singing was getting louder. The prince walked over to the railing of the deck with curiosity and he failed to notice the dazed expression that was making its way onto Hartley’s face.

“Is that a siren’s song?” Barry asked curiously, however, Leonard lazily shushed him, as he was being drawn in by the alluring and seductive music. The soothing sound started echoing between the rocks louder.  “I think we need to tie ourselves...” Barry murmured while his eyes furrowed as he saw _something_ unnatural leaping out of the mermaid forms of the boats, into the calm waters. The prince’s eyes widened in alarm as clear water creatures with long shinny tails leaped into the calm sea.

“Len...” Barry whispered again warningly and turning around.  As he reached his hand out to get Cold’s attention, he was alarmed to see the handsome Captain slumped over the wheel, his head resting casually in his hand while a goofy smile was spread across his face. Barry chuckled for a minute to see the composed and cold Captain looking so cute but the sudden crash of the ship against a massive rock brought him back to reality.

Lisa and Barry stared at each other for a second and together they rushed towards the railing of the ship and peered into the water below. Water shaped sirens with blue glowing eyes were leaping out of the water gracefully to lure the crew into the sea.

“Sirens!” Lisa gasped in wonder. It was the first time she saw the dreaded creatures.

The sirens circled the ship swiftly, enticing the men aboard who were stumbling around to follow after them. Lisa glanced over the edge again to watch the mythological creatures sent her devilish and wicked smiles.

“Well...that definitely explain the wreckages...” she groaned and Barry nodded speechlessly.

 Lisa turned to see the deck and she felt her heart skip a beat. Mick was walking towards the edge of the rail entranced, Leonard wasn’t steering the wheel properly, Hartley, Cisco, and Julian were walking aimlessly in the deck trying to follow the melody that was luring everyone to their deaths.

“We need to do something!” Barry yelled and he instantly rushed back over the wheel and tried to shake the captain out of his stupor.

“Len?!” the prince yelled at the Captain, but Cold wasn’t budging. He was completely hypnotized.

As the ship continued sailing with a spellbound crew, it hit a rock on the side as they entered some sort of rapids and the force of the impact threw Barry against the Captain, who was still attached to the wheel. Barry gasped feeling Len’s body and instantly they slipped together when the ship turned to the side and another rock forced them back straight against a railing. Barry groaned and called out the Captain as he clutched onto Len’s biceps.

“Len!” Barry exclaimed waving his hand in front of his face. “Come on!!”

“Mick?!” Lisa called out to the quartermaster on the other side of the deck but the arsonist was too busy dancing around half naked to be able to hear her.

“Come and get it, ladies!” Tony shouted at the sea while revealing his massive muscular torso.

Barry frowned disgustedly with the traumatizing sight. “Ugh. For real?”

Suddenly he heard Lisa yelling Mark’s name and he turned to the side and he saw the man in question leaning against the railing at the end of the ship and running his hand through his hair seductively.  “Come with me and I’ll show you the meaning of love...” He muttered tenderly to the water.

Barry and Lisa watched with wide eyes as Cisco blew a kiss to the sirens before slamming face first into the mast. They were all under the spell and it was ridiculous.

“Barry! Are you okay?!” Lisa asked surprised that he wasn’t affected by the siren’s singing.  

“I _guess?_! I mean... I feel fine.” Barry confessed a little confused. He could hear the beautiful songs but he was only feeling nauseous from the wild movement of the ship.

“We need to do something!!” Lisa shouted from the lower deck and Barry nodded seeing her holding Mick and Mark from falling from the ship.

The prince grabbed Leonard’s shoulder and tried to break the spell.

“LEN!! You seriously need to wake up!”

“So, beautiful...” the Captain whispered at the sight of Barry’s face, trying his best to be seductive but failing.

The Prince rolled his eyes. It was useless.

“Barry!”

Caitlin suddenly shouted appearing in the main deck followed by Rosa and Shawna. “Barry!! Everyone downstairs is acting stran—” She didn’t finish her sentence noticing that the whole crew in the deck was acting weird as well. “Oh no!” She added looking at Cisco hugging the main mast pitifully.

“THE SIRENS!” Barry yelled from the upper deck while the unnatural waves crashed hard against the ship. “Cait! You need to tie everyone below the deck! Lisa and I will tie everyone here!”

Caitlin nodded and she turned back with Rosa and Shawna to tie the crew that was dazed downstairs. The water turned faster and Barry spotted the sirens sitting over on a mass of rocks, practically asking for the ship to be run ashore.

“Lisa, you need to take the wheel!” Barry yelled desperately. “I will round the deck and tie everyone to the main mast!”

“AYE!” Lisa ran as fast as she could on the stumbling ship and grabbed the wheel and Barry instantly flashed to grab every pirate in the ship to hold them down and stop them from jumping towards the water. He surrounded the stumbling men and tightened the rope, holding them in a pile together.  The water was splashing over the ship and the siren’s songs were getting louder and louder. Barry groaned feeling their spell and call getting stronger. The speedster shook his head and finished tying everyone or at least that was, what he thought.

“BARRY! GET LENNY!”

The speedster turned tense and he saw the Captain walking towards the side of the ship, following a water shaped siren, ready to jump into the sea.  Barry groaned. In the chaos, he had forgotten to tie the Captain.

Barry ran as fast as he could and he barely grabbed the back of Leonard’s shirt to pull him back into the ship and Lisa turned the Rogue avoiding the rocks making Len fell hard over Barry. The ship then went straight down a waterfall, causing them to fly to the other side, over the railings and land painfully on the floor.

The prince gasped and accidentally landed into Len’s strong arms as he squashed the water siren Cold had started kissing and to his alarm, Len continued kissing him unknowingly. Barry froze in surprise as he processed that Len’s cold lips were again on his. Barry closed his eyes in a daze but a cold wave of water and Lisa’s screams broke his reverie.

“BARRY STOP KISSING MY STUPID BROTHER AND HOLD ON TIGHT!”

Ashamed, the prince instinctively punched the Captain in the face, knocking him out on the deck.

“Oh shit!” Barry yelped remorseful trying not to dwell on the kiss for too long. "Sorry, Len!"

“BARRY!”

 “WHAT?”

“GRAB ON SOMETHING!” Lisa yelled frantically spinning the wheel.

Barry peeked to the front of the ship and he saw a huge rock at the end of the cavern, where the water collided harshly creating a steep waterfall.

“Oh no...”

Barry quickly stood up and grabbed Len, to lift him up but abruptly the ship jumped and Barry slid and fell with Len against the floor.

The siren’s singing was intensifying and the water started lifting up in an unnatural way.

“What’s happening?” Lisa yelled terrified looking at the water rising up towards the sky like geysers.  
  
“They are blocking our way out!” Barry shouted alarmed at their demise.

“Barry, we need to turn the ship to the other side!”

Lisa turned the wheel hard and Barry slipped and collided against the rail on the other side. He grunted and his eyes widened when the siren’s jumped out of the water to attack Lisa.

“Lisa watch out!”

The blond pirate turned too late and a blast of water hit her square in her chest and send her flying against the navigational room and then down the stairs to the lower deck.

“Barry!! GET THE WHEEL!” she groaned holding her forehead that was now bleeding.  Barry dashed to grab the wheel and he panicked.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!!!” Barry yelled desperately.

“JUST AVOID THE DAMN ROCKS!

“Easier said than done...” Barry whispered cursing and grabbing the wheel tightly. His heart was beating loudly and he could feel his whole body shaking. It was the first time he was going to sail a ship and all of their lives depended on him.

The prince managed to avoid the first siren’s attack and the massive geysers blocking unnaturally their path through the cavern until the waters became more rapid and wild. The wet wheel of the ship was getting slippery and harder to control. The prince groaned trying to steer the ship but he didn’t manage to avoid a large rock that scrapped the side of the ship’s hull with a loud sound that made his heart stop. Barry bit his lip worried. _“Len is definitely going to kill me...”_ he thought miserable while trying to hold their course.

The sirens were getting fiercer with their vicious attacks and suddenly a massive wave of water crashed over the deck. Barry felt his grip on the wheel loose and he slipped falling against the railing on the left side of the ship. He groaned at the impact and when he opened his eyes he saw them. The mermaids were looking at him and they were beautiful. Their body was completely made of translucent water but they had the shape of different women with impressive water tails. They were delicate but certainly deadly.

“Savitar!” one of the mermaids said surprised. “You are back.”

Barry frowned surprised at the name and instantly the massive wall of water blocking their way out quickly disappeared. Lisa’s blue eyes widened and suddenly the ship fell from a tall ridge’s waterfall and landed on the other side of the Dragon’s Teeth into a lost and hidden paradise.

Barry gasped tired and he slumped over the hand-carved railing almost seeing his reflection over the calm turquoise waters.

“The Isles of Calypso!!” Lisa yelped from the other side of the deck. “BARRY!!! WE DID IT!”

Barry chuckled and nodded exhausted feeling his whole-body aching. “Awesome!”

Suddenly, a splash of water below made him glance down and he saw the beautiful creatures looking at him with awe and warmth. The creatures swiftly transformed their water shaped body into their tangible appearances and the prince gasped at the beautiful mermaids before him. 

“Your Highness...we apologize for wrecking your vessel.” The red-haired mermaid said while the other mermaids nodded ashamedly. “But we need to protect our home from the humans.”

Barry turned around and saw that everyone was starting to wake up from the trance. In a moment, during the whole chaos, the ropes that were holding the crew safely to the main mast were undone and everyone was now lying clumsily on the floor. Mick was kissing a barrel of rum still in a daze, Julian was hugging the main mast while Cisco was blowing kisses towards an old bottle of rum and the Captain was coughing up the seawater in his lungs and grasped the railing to steady himself.

Barry scoffed amused and honestly delighted to see that everyone was finally safe.

“Don’t worry...” the speedster said to the mermaids, leaning against the rail with a bright smile. “No harm was done.”

“NO HARM DONE?!” Len roared holding his head feeling a massive headache and the mermaids suddenly disappeared into the water afraid. “Look at my bloody ship! The railing! These moldings came all the way from Keystone! Everything is ruined! Do you have any idea what we went through to steal all of these?”

“It’s just some scratches...” Barry said mortified feeling his face turn crimson. “I bet that with some wood and some tar we can fix it...”

“Lenny...” Lisa said trying to calm her brother down.

“Don’t Lenny me!” Len argued walking towards Barry. “This is why a prince doesn’t belong on a pirate ship! You are a spoilt burden!”

Barry huffed wounded. “Are you crazy? I saved your life!”  
  
“You saved my life?” Len chuckled. “Oh! We would have been better without you!”

Lisa cringed at Len’s words and at the pitiful sight of Barry’s hurt face.

The prince exhaled lowering his glance. “Right...it’s always better without me...you know...soon your wish might come true!”

Barry turned around angry and started walking through the crew that was watching silently their argument.

“So, damn ungrateful...” Barry murmured under his breath. “Stupid old salty pirate...”

“AND YOU CHIPPED THE BLOODY PAINT!” Leonard yelled angry at the prince’s back.

Barry felt his face heat with embarrassment and he opened the doors towards the deck below trying to ignore the coldhearted Captain.

“That’s more than a bloody scratch, Scarlet!” Leonard groaned tauntingly. “You owe me a new ship!”

Barry growled, turned to glare at Leonard hurt and slammed the doors behind him without another word.

Once the doors shut, the whole crew whipped their heads around to glare coldly at their Captain. They were clearly feeling sorry for the young prince. Cold jerked his head back in surprise. _Was his crew against him now?_

“What?!” Len yelled annoyed and he turned to see Lisa who was glaring at him as well.

“Lenny, you need to apologize with the hearty,” Lisa added softly in disappointment while crossing her arms. “He saved us... he doesn’t know how to sail a ship but he managed to keep us alive.”

Mick nodded solemnly and honestly a little impressed with the cutie sailing their ship to save them.  

Leonard looked back at his crew and groaned, screwing his eyes shut in annoyance while tightening his hold on the wheel. “Ugh! FINE! I will apologize.”

“Now,” Lisa said icily.

The Captain reluctantly stomped his way down the stairs and walked towards the doors that led to the lower deck and knocked loudly creating sparks of ice. He turned to see the crew and everyone crossed their arms waiting. Leonard pounded on the door again, hating that he had to apologize when he was right...his bloody ship was badly damaged. 

“WHAT?!” Barry asked opening the door almost hitting Len square on the face.

“Thank you!” Leonard spat dryly in annoyance closing his fists to hold his ice.

“You’re welcome!” Barry snarled clearly knowing that the Captain wasn’t really happy apologizing.  “Don’t worry about it!”

“I won’t!” Cold said sternly.

“Good!” Barry muttered bitterly.

“Fine!”

“FINE!” Barry yelled closing the door.

Leonard huffed heavily and turned to face his rogue crew giving them a ‘ _are you happy now’_ look. They all grinned before getting back to work on the ship, satisfied with how that went. Turning around he looked over at Lisa thoughtfully, catching her gazing back at him. They both let out small smiles of amusement. Leonard hummed caringly and dropped his smile, glancing over at Mick.

“You happy now?” he asked sarcastically.

“Peachy,” Mick smirked with a grin.

“I hate you.”

“No. You don’t, seadog.” Mick added with a smile grabbing a bottle of rum. “So, now what?”

Len scoffed looking at the beautiful islands. “Now we need to fix the bloody ship if we want to go to Atlantis.”

Mick nodded in agreement.

“We will go near the bay of the largest isle and we will scout the beach for wood.”

“Sounds like a plan...” Mick nodded taking a mouthful of his rum. “By the way, Len, you need to talk with the hearty...since our visit to Gideon he looks gloomy and sad...I think he is hiding something.”

Len agreed. He had noticed the strange behavior of the speedster as well and he had told Barry that they needed to talk but they hadn’t had time.  

“Will do.”

“Good,” Mick said. “I hate to see the cutie sad.”

Leonard scoffed amused at Mick’s soft heart and nodded.

“We will take a group to the island to bring the wood...and Mick...”

“Yes?”

“Promise me you won’t get distracted with the mermaids.”

“Aye Captain! Wouldn’t dare!” Mick stated. “I’ve learned my lesson... they are evil creatures that want us dead.”

 

* * *

 

The Rogue swiftly docked at the bay of the main island and the Captain walked off the ship to the shore followed by his crew. The beach was filled with unending grains of golden sand as if the whole island was made out of gold itself. Shimmering blue water was sparkling with the presence of the warm sunlight of the pink sunset and a lush tropical jungle was spread out all around the island with different colored flowers that grew among the wild plants.

“It’s beautiful!” Lisa exclaimed in awe stretching her arms lazily.

Leonard immediately turned around and frowned. “Lise, you need to let Shawna treat your injury.”

“I’m fine!” Lisa exhaled smiling at Len. “I appreciate your concern, but you should be worrying more about—”

“Don’t say it!” Leonard groaned feeling a little guilty. “I know...”

“You need to stop denying what you feel for him...it’s not healthy,” Lisa whispered. “And you need to treat him better if you want him to like you, Lenny, you are not exactly charming you know...”

“Thanks, Lise...you really know how to make a pirate feel confident.”

Lisa chuckled.

Len exhaled. “Do you know where he is?”

“He is probably sulking because he damaged your damn ship.”

“I seriously doubt that...” Len said rolling his eyes.

“Lenny, seriously?” Lisa asked. “Have you seen Barry? He is like a small adorable puppy.”

Leonard ignored Lisa and pouted as he observed the damage in the hull and sulked over a broken piece of his ship.

 “How on earth a prince managed to do so much damage?!”  he muttered sad and groaned when another piece fell off in his hand and Lisa chuckled.   

“Avast ye!” The Captain yelled to call the rogues.

“Aye, Captain,” Mick answered and everyone turned to pay attention.

“Alright! We will explore the island, we stay together. You get lost, you get left.” The Captain explained to the men. “We are going to need a full set of chisels, a jackknife, and about a quart of cut wood.”

“Aye!” the crew roared.

“Alright men you heard the captain, find some logs and be quick about it.” Mick relayed with his strong voice and some returned to the ship to look for the tools they were going to need while others waited to follow their Captain.

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco walked towards the railing of the ship and stared down at the rogues. Barry sighed feeling guilty when he saw Len rubbing the side of the ship tenderly. The prince picked up a wooden bucket and stared at the Captain thoughtfully as he continued to sulk. The speedster frowned and decided that he needed to help fix the damage he made.

“We just need a bit of tree sap...” Barry pointed out at the Captain, a little regretful. “And she will be as good as new.”

Len narrowed his blue eyes. “When I want your advice I’ll—” He began but paused when he saw the prince walking off the ship with a bucket, so he straightened up in alarm.

“Hey, hey! Where do you think, you’re going, Scarlet?” Len asked incredulously trying to block the speedster’s path.

“I’m going with you,” Barry answered innocently looking at the green jungle.

“No, you won’t!”

“Yes, I will!” Barry replied stubbornly tightening his hold on the bucket. “I will help you fix the ship.”

“Barry!” Len said irked.  “You know nothing about ships! NOTHING!”

“I can learn! I now that this can be fixed with tree sap...” 

The Captain groaned defeated. He was honestly frustrated with his own emotions when he was around the young speedster.  As he wrestled with his inner turmoil, Lisa started to head towards the plank, bucket in hand as well.

“Not so fast.” Leonard stopped her, sulking as he watched Barry escape away from him to follow Mick into the jungle.

“Lenny, you know he’s right. Tree sap will be perfect for—”

“Just! Stay with the ship, Sis.” Leonard groaned, trying not to let his irritation come through. “And watch those three...” He pointed at Caitlin, Julian, and Cisco. “I still don’t trust them!”

Lisa grinned looking at Cisco. “Oh! I definitely will...”

Leonard nodded and he quickly ran to catch up with Barry and his men who had trekked farther inland on the seemingly tropical island.

“I already said thank you! That’s what this is about isn’t it?” Len called as he chased after Barry. “We don’t need your help! Go back to the ship!”

“It’s about repairing the ship. If I break something I fix it.” The prince countered easily once he had caught up.

“Knife please,” Barry asked in front of a tree, holding out his hand with confidence.

Leonard scoffed. “Like I’d give you a bloody weapon?” he said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. His smug look dissipated as his men instantly held out their own knives for the speedster.

“Seriously?” Len asked feeling betrayed by his crew.

“Thank you, Mick...but I forgot that now I carry my own.” Barry cooed smirking and leaning over to pull out a dagger he had hidden in his black boot. Len’s eyes shot up in surprise and intrigue and honestly a little distracted by Barry’s perfect ass.

Hartley plopped down on a rock beside his captain who was brooding and clearly mesmerized with the prince’s body. “You know you really ought to be a little more courteous.” He chuckled glancing at Barry with shameful lust. “He is stunning and dangerous. I like it.”

Leonard’s eye twitched and he pushed the young lad back, sending him into the bushes from the force of the blow.

“Peachy! Now I’m getting etiquette lessons from the _fish face._ ” He groaned in annoyance. The influence the young prince was having on his crew was infuriating.

“Well, he did save the ship, Captain,” Mick added just to taunt Cold. “And now he is offering to fix things...he is  _cute!”_

Leonard groaned and slapped his hand over his face as more of his men sided with Barry.

“This... _royal pain in the ass_ doesn’t know how to fix a bloody ship!” Cold spat out loudly, glaring at Barry.

Barry frowned angrily. “Well, I think you are the rudest, stubborn and annoying man I’ve ever met!”

“Hey, Scarlet, I’ve seen the high-class nobles you hang around with and I can I assure you I’m the only real man you’ve ever met.” He told him smugly, inwardly proud that he could say that and Mick scoffed. 

Barry gasped and clenched his fist as his frustration with the Captain increased. He was getting tired of this cold-hearted facade the Captain was keeping around him. He knew Len was better than that.  

The Captain began to turn away but halted when a small charge of lightning was thrown at his back. The crew groaned as they witnessed the fight ready to start. Leonard slowly turned to face the young speedster, lifting a brow challengingly.

“Very mature... _Your Highness.”_

Barry just shrugged, as if to say ‘ _what are you going to do about it?’_

With a small grin, Leonard charged his hand with frost. Honestly, he loved challenges and Barry... _Barry_ was the most enticing of all.

“Don’t you dare!” Barry warned, knowing what Cold was about to do. 

Len smirked and Barry was thrown off balance by the massive white ball of snow that collided with his face.

“I bet five on the hearty,” Mick said and Hartley agreed excited.

“I bet ten on the Captain!” Mark exclaimed.

“Me too.” Scudder joined.   

Barry slowly stood back up with a glare and wiped the refreshing frost off his face.

“You…arrogant...”

“You...spoiled...” Len muttered.

“Disrespectful, pretentious...” Barry threw a crab at him, which the Captain easily ducked wondering where the hell did Barry get that poor crab.

“Cold hearted...”

“Self-centered, high and mighty, righteous prince…” Len continued angrily. 

“Untrustworthy, liar, ungrateful, impossible thief...” Barry rattled off furiously as he began throwing anything he could get his hands on while Len just darted out of the way.

“Well, at least I’m not repressed.” The Captain fired off and Barry’s green eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Repressed?! I’ll show you repressed.”

Barry fumed and leaned down to pick up a large rock with a growl, but paused when he saw a snake in the tree behind Mark ready to attack the pirate. His heart skipped a beat and time stopped. The snake suddenly was midair jumping to bite Mark in the neck and the speedster frowned worriedly not knowing if he was going to be able to save Mark on time.  Barry released the rock to the floor and with all his energy he flashed towards the pirate to push him out of the way and then he was on the ground over Mark.

“What the—?” Mark asked confused feeling his back aching thanks to the unexpected collision between the ground and the warm prince’s body over him. Barry groaned in pain when he felt the fangs of the snake on his arm. It burned really badly.

Mick reacted quickly and killed the snake with a knife and quickly withdrew the fangs from the wound on Barry’s arm. Mark’s eyes widened understanding what had happened.

“Scarlet!” Len said kneeling next to the prince and moving him away from Mark.   

“I’m okay...” Barry murmured closing his eyes tightly noticing the passage of the light slowing and the sounds became as if underwater. His whole body was frozen but burning with an excruciating pain.

 “I...I... h-heal really fast...d-don’t worry...” he gasped with some difficulty.

“It’s a golden lancehead,” Hartley whispered looking at the snake. “Its poison is deadly and it acts really quickly. Captain, I don’t think he is going to be okay without the antidote.”

Barry swallowed and suddenly started vibrating to sweat the poison out of his body.

Len’s blue eyes widened surprised with the trick. Mark and Mick held his breath and everyone was tense waiting.

Barry groaned and finally collapsed limply over Len’s body.  

“I’m okay...” Barry gasped breathless looking at Len’s beautiful blue eyes full of worry.

“You saved me from certain death.” Mark murmured surprised looking at Barry. 

The prince smiled warmly at Mark. “It was the least I could do...”

Mark frowned conflicted with his feelings. His burning desire for revenge mingling now with awe and respect for the prince’s kindness.

“I’m really glad you are okay,” Barry whispered grabbing his injured arm to inspect it and it was healing fast.

“I owe you my life,” Mark said surprised with his fate. He was planning to kill the prince and now he couldn’t. The lad had sacrificed himself to save him. No one had ever done that for him. Mark groaned overwhelmed.

Barry scoffed. “You don’t owe me anything, Mark. Don’t worry.”

Leonard helped Barry to slowly stand up but the speedster leaned against the Captain exhausted. He was feeling dizzy and light-headed.   

“Sorry... super healing needs a lot of energy.”

“I will take Barry back to the ship.” He said grabbing Barry’s legs and lifting him up in bridal style. The prince blushed crimson.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Barry asked ashamed. “Len, I can walk!”

“No.”

“Yes, I can. Let me down!”

“No!”

The crew rolled their eyes at their endless bantering.  

 “Mick! Collect the wood we need to fix the hull.” Len said ignoring Barry, who was struggling in his arms to get down.  “We will leave this island at dawn. Savvy?”

“Aye, Captain!”

Leonard started walking towards the ship with Barry in his arms and the prince gave up.

“Ugh! You are so annoying!”

“I am the annoying one?” Len asked furiously. “You are the one constantly putting yourself in danger!”

“Well excuse me for trying to save your stupid crew!”

Leonard groaned and Barry sighed glancing to the side. The jungle was full with a dense vegetation and the sweet tropical fragrance was almost cloying and mixing with the salty breeze of the sea. The moisture was so thick that their sweating was blending in their already drenched clothes.

“Seriously...I can walk...” Barry whispered ashamed feeling Leonard’s strong body against his.

The Captain halted and released Barry to let the speedster stand up on his own.

“Thanks.”

“Scarlet.”

“Yes?” Barry asked tilting his head.

“Why did the siren’s songs didn't affect you?” Len asked curiously looking at Barry’s face. “Was it thanks to your enhanced healing or speed?”

“I don’t know...” Barry confessed, thinking that it could probably have something to do with _Savitar_. _Why did the mermaids know that name? He needed to talk to them before leaving the Isles._  “I’m not sure.”

Leonard hummed. “Well...thank you for saving us and I’m sorry for what that I said. I was wrong.”

Barry smiled softly. “Well, I’m honestly sorry for damaging your ship...I tried my best but, I might need some sailing lessons.”

Len scoffed looking at Barry’s cute blush.

“I overreacted...”

“You did...it was just a scratch, silly snowflake” Barry teased with a smile.

Leonard felt his heart stop. He was barely breathing.

“How did you just call me?”

Barry suddenly tensed worried. “Umm... _silly snowflake?”_  

Leonard remained silent lost in a reverie and Barry bit his lip worried. Len’s silence was speaking volumes.

“Len...I’m sorry... if it bothers you I promise I won’t call you like that...”

The Captain’s eyes widened remembering his last dream. _“You are home, silly snowflake. Whatever happens, it will never change the way that I feel about you...I will always love you. Always.”_

It had felt so real as if his soul had spent endless ages waiting for a second chance. For a time that they would finally make it through. Leonard suddenly felt a sweet madness and endless fear. He grabbed Barry’s face tenderly.

“Scarlet...Barry...” Len said worried feeling the beautiful memories of his dream seep into his mind while Barry stared at him speechless. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still with me? o.o  
> Let me know what you think! ♥ Comments are love!  
> This chapter was heavily inspired in the movie Sinbad :3  
> Next chapter I promise some smut! ♥


	9. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! (finally...) Yay!  
> Sorry for mistakes!! ♥ I hope you guys enjoy it!

 

**“All I have are faded memories of us.”**

 

* * *

 

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Barry stared at the Captain speechless while waiting. His green eyes were shining brightly with curiosity. 

“I don’t know how to explain it...” Leonard said frowning while looking at Barry’s puzzled cute face. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Is everything okay?” Barry asked worried, moving closer to the pirate. “Are you feeling unwell? Is it the curse? Are you in pain? _Are you dying!? Please. Don’t die!”_

“What? NO!” Len shook his head confused with Barry’s rambling. “It could be the curse...but It feels like something more _ancient._ ”

“Ancient?” Barry repeated vexed.

“Yes!”

“Len, are you concerned by your age?” Barry asked baffled tilting his head to the side. “I think you look really young for your age...I mean it could be the rum that’s helping you, or maybe the sun since you are really tanned, and you look really _hot_...I mean HEALTHY, yes _healthy._..you know for a pirate of your age...” He confessed suddenly turning crimson.

Leonard chuckled amused at Barry and the speedster cringed.

“I think I will make us both a favor and I will shut up now.”

 “Scarlet... are you saying that I am ancient!?”

“NO! You were the one that said that word first!!” Barry yelped embarrassed wishing the sand could swallow him whole. “I honestly have no idea of what are you talking about!”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “What I was trying to say is that I have been dreaming about you...”

“Dreaming about _me?”_ Barry’s eyes widened and he turned a deep shade of red wondering if Len’s dreams were as intense as his dreams.  

“Yes...”

“Having sex?” Barry asked completely flushed.

“What! NO! Not like that!” Len lied, feeling the heat rise in his face. Truthfully, he had dreamt of having sex with Barry but he wasn’t going to confess that... _at least not yet_.  “It was like we were in a white palace and you looked like yourself but somehow you were somebody else...and I was somebody else as well...I’m not sure.”

“Len...” Barry whispered nervously with that revelation. Leonard had been dreaming of Atlantis and Savitar as well.

“Gideon once told me that some lives are linked across time...” Leonard explained with curiosity wondering if Barry had felt the same. “She said that some souls are connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages...”

“Destiny,” Barry added nodding. He had heard that theory from Stein a long time ago.

They stared at each other in silence. Barry’s expression was soft and with an inkling of wistfulness, while the soft glimmer of his captivating eyes drowned Leonard waiting for an answer.

“Have you dreamed about me as well?” the Captain asked anxiously.

Barry hesitated. He could say the truth. He could explain Leonard everything he knew about Savitar thanks to Cisco, Caitlin and Julian...he could explain what Gideon told him about his fate...about the void and the darkness...he could tell him his feelings, how he was already deeply in love with him...but he didn’t want to worry Len since their love was already doomed. “ _What was the point?”_

“No,” Barry said turning his glance away from the Captain. “I haven’t.”

“You are lying...” Len said softly. Barry was so easy to read.

“I’m not,” Barry assured the pirate trying to walk away and towards the beach and the ship. “I have no reason to lie to you.”

“Then why are you escaping?! Wait!” Leonard said grabbing Barry’s wrist with his cold hand. “What are you hiding from me, Scarlet?”

“I’m not hiding anything...” Barry said stubbornly with a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn’t talk about this. He was terrified. His heart was silently shattering inside. He didn’t want to die but it was the only way to save Len from his curse.

“You don’t trust me,” Leonard added sadly.

Barry scoffed. _If he only knew._

“I trust you Len... is just that...”

“Yes?”

The prince remembered Gideon’s words. _“If you go to Atlantis you will cease to exist.”_

The speedster lifted his glance to see Leonard’s blue eyes.

“I can’t... It’s nothing...just forget it...” Barry said escaping from Len’s hold on his wrist and started to walk away.

Leonard groaned remembering Gideon’s words. _“You will lose something really priceless to you...You will lose him. He is a mystery you haven’t unraveled yet. Choose wisely Captain, some things can’t be undone.”_

“Barry, I think you have dreamt about me as well... you called me _silly snowflake_ like in my dream...”

“It was a bloody coincidence...” Barry said shaking his head trying to run away. “Let it go!”

“And then you asked me if it was a sex dream...was that a coincidence as well?”

“You are a pervert!”

"You were the one that asked that!" Leonard scoffed. “I think you are afraid!”

“I’m not afraid of anything!”

Leonard sighed. It was more than clear that Barry was hiding something from him. _Something worrisome_. Something that was causing the young prince pain and fear and that was making the Captain desperate.

“Scarlet! Wait!”

Barry halted in the middle of the tropical green lush trail where they could see the ship and the turquoise sea before them.

“Why do you even care?” Barry asked tiredly.

“Because you are traveling with us and if there is something wrong with you, you could become a liability.”

“A liability?” Barry asked annoyed. _“For real?”_

“Fine! Because I care about you...” Len confessed distressed. Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe being honest with his feeling and with Barry was the best.

Barry felt his heart skip a beat. Could it be that the Captain had feelings for him? That he felt the same way as him...but it was hopeless...he was going to cease to exist. The speedster sighed. It was better to stop Len’s feelings for him before it was too late.

“Len, I don’t want to talk about this. Nothing you can say to me will make me—”

Leonard swiftly closed their distance with confidence and stole a kiss from Barry. It was true. There was nothing he could say to the stubborn speedster to make him talk, but maybe he could show the prince that he was worried by stealing his breath away. 

“Len...”

The Captain gently grabbed the back of Barry’s neck and the prince tilted his head and closed his eyes getting lost in the kiss that was slowly stealing his pain away. The kiss was warm as sunlight and soothing as rain but burning with a deep cold passion that was drowning them with crushing feelings of despair. It was like crashing waves on an empty beach and they were like two lovers drowning lost at the sea.

Barry moaned and his body was melting into Len. It was a kiss that was beyond a lifetime, it was timeless and it echoed deeper feelings from their souls. Leonard smiled because, with that one kiss, he comprehended all that Barry hadn’t said. All that he was hiding. He could feel the same burning passion he was feeling.

Leonard broke the kiss and Barry took a step back.

“Why did you do that?!” Barry asked breathlessly.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Leonard...I don’t have feelings for you. I am going to Atlantis because I want to live an adventure at least once in my life before I become King. We live in two different worlds and I already made a decision. I can’t be with you.”

Leonard felt his heart stop and grow colder. The curse suddenly feeling stronger and his hands started to freeze so he closed his fists.

“I’m sorry...” Barry said retreating.

“Barry...”

“We can’t do this...” Barry whispered and suddenly sparks of lightning illuminated the path and then Barry was gone in a blur.

Leonard sighed and punched the palm tree next to him and it immediately froze with an ominous and loud cracking sound.

 

* * *

 

Barry ran as fast as he could away from Len and away from the crew to hide. He didn’t want to talk, he was feeling lost and confused, so he ran aimlessly under the blue twilight of the sky until he reached a small waterfall and a group of young sirens singing and bathing. He halted immediately and he started blushing crimson with the sight of the beautiful women before him. Swiftly he turned away to give them some privacy but then one of the mermaids called him.

“Savitar!”

Barry cringed and turned slowly.

“Your Highness! You are back.”

Barry shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry...there has been a little misunderstanding. I’m not really, Savitar.” He explained a little wary. He didn’t want to lie about his identity but he didn’t want to get attacked again by the mermaids since they were clearly vicious with their enemies. 

The mermaid smiled softly. “I see...”

Barry smiled sadly. “I’m sorry...”

“Maybe you are not him...” The mermaid said. “But I can feel his power and fragments of his soul inside of you.”

Barry shivered at her words.

“You remind me of him before the tragedy.”

Barry nodded and walked towards the waterfall that created a small river that flowed towards the sea and he sat in a rock near the edge. The mermaids moved closer towards him with curiosity and he smiled.

“My name is Barry.”

“I’m Laurel.” The blonde mermaid explained and she moved her black tail out of the water creating a small splash.

“I’m Sara.”

“I’m Linda.”

“Bette.” The red-haired siren said.

“And I’m Patty!”

“You are all so beautiful,” Barry said in awe. “And your voices...your songs... everything is so lovely...I’m sorry I have no better words to describe them.”

“And you are very handsome,” Linda added with a blush and Patty agreed eagerly. “And so, young...”

“Thank you...” Barry smiled ashamed wondering how old could the mermaids be, considering that they knew Savitar.

“The Captain is a very fortunate man,” Sara added with a mischievous smile.

“Len? I mean...Leonard?” Barry asked taken back. “Why?”

“It’s clear that your heart belongs to him completely.”

Barry frowned confused. “I don’t understand.”

“Our songs didn’t affect you...”

“Oh! That was thanks to my healing abilities since I’m a speedster.” Barry explained dismissing their theory. “Super healing.”

All the sirens shook their heads silently.

“No?” Barry asked surprised.

“Our songs can’t work on men that are deeply in love,” Laurel explained softly.

Barry’s heart dropped. That meant that Leonard didn’t love him like he did since the Captain was completely affected by their songs.

“Oh no! Don’t look sad,” Patty whispered. “The one you love hasn’t realized that he loves you. He looks quite stubborn, to be honest, and his curse is also making him weak. So, that’s why he was affected, but you on the other hand...we can feel that you are ready to sacrifice your life for the one you love. Your love is so strong that our spells are completely ineffective.”

Barry swallowed the feelings in his throat.  “Awesome.”

“Indeed,” Patty said completely unaware to the sarcasm. “Love is a very mysterious and beautiful force.”

Barry nodded and the mermaids stared curiously at him.

“I was wondering...” Barry murmured. “Can I ask all of you a couple of favors?”

“Sure...” Bette said excitedly.

“Well, I need some information about Savitar and Atlantis and I wanted to ask you to hold your attacks against a ship that is probably following us that is called the Arrow and has green sails...”

“We can help you...” Sara stated. “...but our help comes with a price.”

Barry’s green eyes widened concerned. “Well, I don’t have gold.”

Sara shook his head. “We don’t want your gold.”

“I don’t have anything of value to give...” Barry said ashamed.

“Savitar had a beautiful voice,” Sara explained. “We will help you, but you will have to sing for us.”

Barry blushed crimson. He loved to sing, but he had never sung in front of an audience before.

“Oh! I’m not much of a singer.”

“That’s the price...” Sara said sternly. “Take it or leave it.”

Barry exhaled looking up at the sky. It was getting dark since the sun already set on the horizon and Barry noticed that the stars were starting to appear in the sky. It was getting late and he needed to go back to the ship before everyone started worrying about him or Len started fighting with him again.

“Just one song,” Patty added eager, swimming to the other side of the rock.

 “Fine. Deal.” Barry said mortified. “But don’t blame me if you all end up deaf.”

Bette and Patty giggled, Linda and Laurel smiled brightly and Sara nodded.

“What do you wish to know about Savitar?” Laurel asked moving closer to the speedster.

Barry started thinking and suddenly he realized that in theory, he knew almost everything about Savitar’s legend thanks to Caitlin, Julian, and Cisco, but he still had some curiosity about the so-called God of Speed.  

“Why do you all know him?” Barry asked the mermaids. “What was your relationship with him?”

“He was our protector,” Bette explained. “After the humans attacked Atlantis, he created the Dragon’s Teeth, to protect our home.”

“Why did you call me Savitar?” he asked directly at Bette.

“You look exactly the same.” The mermaid explained. “Maybe a little bit younger and more innocent.”

Barry nodded. “Is it true that he killed everyone? Even the ones he loved?”

Sara exhaled. “He did. When Leo died, he lost his heart and soul. His anger and despair consumed him and he wanted to seek revenge on humankind.”

“You said that you could feel Savitar’s soul or a fragment in me?” Barry asked concerned. “What does that mean?”

Laurel nodded. “It means that you are the perfect vessel for his soul.”

Barry shivered sad wondering if his fate was just to be used, become a vessel and nothing more. _Just his luck._

“What will happen to me? Will I disappear?”

The mermaids frowned sadly.

“We don’t know,” Sara confessed. “That’s beyond our magic and knowledge.”

“Do you know about The Captain’s curse? The Frozen Heart of the Sea?” Barry asked carefully taking his boots and dipping his feet into the warm water.

Sara nodded. “Leo’s heart. It was a diamond that held the raw power of Savitar’s lover.”

Barry nodded. 

“Savitar knew that the only condition that the gods gave him was that his lover needed to overpower him in battle, so he decided to keep Leo’s powers and lock them into the diamond waiting for the time when he would be reunited again with his lover in another lifetime and give him back his whole powers.”

“But is a curse...it is killing Len...” Barry said distressed.

Sara nodded. “The Captain shouldn’t have touched the diamond. The power that Leo had was overwhelming...it is possible that your Captain isn’t able to control it completely or that he absorbed the powers accidentally without the proper ritual. He needs Savitar to set the balance of his powers or he will inevitably die.”

 “Isn’t there another way to lift the curse?” Barry enquired dreading Len’s death. “I need to save him. I can’t lose him.”

“Only Savitar has the knowledge of how to set the balance to Leo’s powers. He is the only one who can save your beloved.”

Barry exhaled. He was doomed. To save Len he was going to need to give Savitar his body. There was no other way.

“It seems our knowledge has made you sad,” Patty added touching Barry’s knee to try to comfort him.

“I’m just afraid,” Barry confessed feeling warm tears falling down his cheeks. “I don’t want to lose the one I love, but to save him I need to suffer a fate worse than death... and even if I manage to save him I won’t be able to be with him in the end...I will just disappear.”

“I’m sorry,” Sara said. “It seems you are both star-crossed lovers... and your love is thwarted by a malign star.”

Barry lowered his gaze feeling his heart aching painfully in his chest. He was a fool.

“It’s not fair...” Barry whispered with despair.

“Don’t lose hope,” Sara said trying to soothe with pain. “There must be a way to defy fate...”

Barry nodded sadly.

“Do you have any other questions?” Linda asked.  

“Can you tell me about Atlantis?” Barry whispered wishing to change the subject and wiping his tears away.

“Of course!” Linda said eager. “Atlantis was a paradise. It was a beautiful city, full of life and happiness. There was a huge palace where Savitar and Leo lived, at the top of the main mountain, with white columns that oversaw the whole white city and the bay.”

Barry nodded remembering his first dream. He had already been there.  

“The city had in the middle and under the main palace a powerful energy core.”

Barry lifted his glance. “What? An _energy core?”_

“The speedforce,” Sara explained. “It was the energy that protected the city, and it is the energy that Savitar created and used to generate the Mists of Time to hide Atlantis. Only a very strong speedster can open it and manipulate it.”

Bette nodded. “And legends said that Savitar tried to use the speed force to run back in time to save Leo but he failed burning half of his face and the Gods sent the Time Wraiths to stop Savitar’s crimes.”

“Time Wraiths?”

“Deadly deities from the speedforce...if you encounter one... _run,”_ Patty explained. “It is said that they still guard the lost island.”

 Barry nodded, swallowing nervously.

“Barry...” Sara whispered softly moving her beautiful silver tail out of the water. “You shouldn’t go to Atlantis. You won’t be able to come back again.”

The prince shook his head. “I really need to save him.”

“It’s too dangerous. If you open the Mists of Time, there will be men who will come back to Atlantis looking for the speedforce. I’ve heard that there are pirates looking for immortality and riches and they will find both in the lost island.”

“Thawne.” Barry murmured.

“He has tried to open the Mists before, but he has failed... he isn’t as strong and fast as you are,” Laurel warned. “You will condemn us, if Savitar comes back to life or if the dagger holding the power of the Speedforce falls in the wrong hands...we will all be doomed. Savitar’s wrath is unstoppable.”

“I’m sorry...you said that I shouldn’t lose hope...” Barry murmured ashamed of his selfishness. “I need to try to save him.”

Laurel nodded solemnly. “It seems fate is already written in the skies.”

“Do you wish to know something more?” Sara asked.

Barry shook his head. “No...”

“Will you sing?” Patty asked excitedly. “We don’t get to see handsome men singing often.”  

“A promise is a promise...” Barry said smiling softly.

The mermaids gathered around and waited for him to sing. Barry chuckled noticing that they were all looking at him intently.

“I don’t know what song to sing?” Barry said feeling suddenly ashamed.

“Close your eyes...” Sara said softly. “Sing from your heart...”

Barry nodded and closed his eyes and then he smiled shyly when Len appeared in his mind.

* * *

 

Leonard groaned annoyed. Barry disappeared without a trail after he stole the kiss and he hadn’t been able to find the speedster anymore. He had wandered through the heart of the island without any luck and it was getting late. He exhaled defeated and decided to return to the ship alone.

The sky was painted with deep blue and purple hues indicating that the sun already set on the horizon and the stars were starting to shine brightly.  When the Captain arrived at the Rogue, he saw his whole crew working on repairing the hull and Mick flirting with a beautiful mermaid on the shore.

“Mick!” Leonard roared startling his old friend and the mermaid disappeared into the water with a small splash.

“Aye Captain!” He replied standing up while brushing the sand off his pants.

“Can you repeat to me, what you promised me a couple of hours ago?”

Mick narrowed his eyes thinking. “Don’t get distracted with mermaids?”

“And what are you doing?” Len asked amused.

“Getting distracted with a mermaid?”

“Exactly,” Leonard said coldly. “What was the lesson that you learned?”

“They are evil creatures that want us dead.”

Leonard nodded proudly.

“Except Amaya...she is beautiful and kind,” Mick added and Leonard groaned rolling his eyes skyward. Mick was definitely a lost cause.

“Have you seen Barry?” The Captain asked hopefully.

“No... haven’t seen the cute doll for a while...” Mick confessed. “Are you two fighting again?”

“Not exactly,” Len said annoyed with a small tilt of his head.

“Well, it’s getting late...” Mick offered. “You shouldn’t let the hearty roam alone. He could get lost or hurt.”

“I know.”

“Captain!” The mermaid that was flirting with Mick said. “The one you look is near the waterfall cove.”

“How do I get there?” Len asked intrigued.

“Just walk straight north and then in the crying rock turn right, there you will see the cove and the waterfall.”

“Thank you, Amaya.”

The mermaid smiled brightly at the Captain.

Leonard started to walk away and smiled at Mick. “Behave, seadog.”

“I will think about it,” Mick answered playfully.

Leonard smirked and followed the instructions the mermaid gave him. The night was getting cooler and refreshing and the sounds of the waves crashing continuously against the shore were starting to relax his soul after the long and eventful day.

The Captain briefly glanced back and he saw that his crew started a small bonfire near the ship to have dinner and that they were starting to laugh and enjoy the beautiful night together. He exhaled trying to calm down. Everything was finally peaceful except for his heart. Honestly, he was feeling a little overwhelmed and worried. He knew that his curse was getting worse. He could feel almost constantly the pain in his chest, expanding towards his limbs. He hadn’t said anything since he didn’t want to worry Lisa and Mick but it was going to get difficult to hide his pain with time. His concern was that he wasn’t going to make it to Atlantis.

After a long walk on the beach, he found the crying rock and there he halted. His heart skipped a beat. There was a beautiful voice...a sweet, sad song... maybe a mermaid. He tensed for a second afraid of their magic, but then he realized that he knew that beautiful and captivating voice.

 _“Can't say how the days will unfold,_  
_Can't change what the future may hold_  
_But, I want you in it_  
_Every hour, every minute”_

Leonard took a step forward and then he turned left and he found the waterfall cove and the sight before him was breathtaking. Barry was singing to a small group of mermaids, sitting in a rock looking so ethereal and unreal... _so perfect_.

 _“This world can race by far too fast_  
_Hard to see while it's all flying past_  
_But, it's clear now,_  
_When you're standing here now_  
_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.”_

Leonard held his breath and started walking towards the young speedster spellbound. The mermaids were in a daze listening to Barry and he couldn’t take his eyes from the young lad. His heart was beating painfully in his chest. Barry’s voice was alluring and even more hypnotizing than any siren’s song. 

 _“All I want to do_  
_Is come running home to you_  
_Come running home to you_  
_And all my life I promise to_  
_Keep running home to you_  
_Keep running home_  
_To you”_

The Captain suddenly felt silent tears falling from his eyes. _Somehow,_ he knew that song. It was their song. Maybe not in this lifetime...maybe since always... maybe in eternity, but it was shattering his soul. He could feel the overwhelming pain of a broken promise and their doomed love.

 _“And I could see it_  
_Right from the start_  
_Right from the start_  
_That you would be_  
_Be my light in the dark_  
_Light in the dark_  
_Oh, you gave me no other choice_  
_But to love you...”_

“Barry...” Len said softly.

The speedster suddenly jumped startled. The prince quickly stood up from the rock and he slipped, falling clumsily into the water with a loud splash.

“Len! You scared me!”

The mermaids smiled and giggled amused and they quickly disappeared into the water giving them some privacy.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked mortified that Leonard heard him sing and saw him falling into the water.

“I was looking for you.” The Captain explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We didn’t finish talking.”

“There was nothing left to speak,” Barry said standing up and pouting since he was now completely wet.

“I disagree,” Len stated trying to not get distracted on how the wet clothes were sticking against Barry’s lean body.

“Well, what do you want me to say, Leonard?” Barry asked angrily feeling all of his bottled-up emotions exploding.

“The truth!” Len roared. “You have been acting strange since we visited Gideon, and all the crew has noticed that you are worried about something and I want to know what is it. Let me in!”

Barry groaned. “ _How was he supposed to tell the man he loved that the only way to save him from his curse was that he needed to sacrifice for him and cease to exist? That he was going to die in Atlantis? That they would never be together? That their love was doomed...”_  

 “You don’t want to know the truth!”  Barry yelped angrily walking towards the sea. He felt the water crashing against his feet.   

“Try me!” Len defied following him.

“No!” Barry said turning to face the Captain.

“Barry! Don’t be stubborn!”

They stared at each other and Leonard leaned closer to whisper.

“Stop running.”

“I can’t...”

Leonard closed their distance and he kissed his speedster like there was no tomorrow. Barry’s green eyes widened startled. Len tasted like the sea, like salt and rum and it was addictive. The prince closed his eyes getting lost in their shared wave of lust crashing like the sea waves against the shore. The rogue Captain grabbed the speedster’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and Barry moaned breathless. Leonard was like a hurricane. Unpredictable, dangerous, and absolutely unstoppable. The prince broke the kiss and gasped.

“Len...” Barry murmured shaking his head.  “we shouldn’t...”

“Why?” Len teased tracing Barry’s lower lip with the tip of his finger. "I can feel you want me...and I want you."

“This won’t end well...” Barry gasped feeling now Len’s mouth on his neck. “Please...”

“What are you so afraid of?” Len whispered. His breath warm against Barry’s cool and wet skin.  

“Of losing you,” Barry confessed grabbing the Captain’s black shirt like a lifeline.

Len halted feeling his heart stop. “Scarlet, you won’t lose me...I’m not going anywhere...”

“The curse...” Barry whispered sadly.

“We will break the curse,” Len promised taking Barry’s face in his cold hands. “I will be fine...Gideon told me that to break the curse I just needed to go to Atlantis. She said that I will successfully lift the curse of my frozen heart and she is never wrong. I will be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Barry wanted to cry but he swallowed his feelings. His fate was already sealed.

“Did she tell you something about me? About us?”

“No,” Leonard answered. “She said that she couldn’t see you in my future... she said that she couldn’t tell...but I think we can change our fate, Barry...I know you are the Crown Prince and I know that you have responsibilities back at Central but—”

Barry leaped forward and captured Len’s lips. He didn’t want to hear the promises of a future he couldn’t have. He only had their present. Their mouths were suddenly pressed together again as the ocean breeze graced their flushed skin. Leonard noticed that the ocean’s taste was already harbored on Barry’s soft lips.  

“I want you, tonight...” Barry gasped. He didn’t want to lose more time. This was his only opportunity before Atlantis.

Leonard’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“Here?”

“Anywhere...everywhere...”

Leonard nodded and kneeled over the moist sand which was a better alternative than the dry shifting grains and pulled Barry’s hand to guide him next to him. They lay side by side in the wet sand and Barry quickly moved over Len, straddling the Captain’s waist, to continue kissing while feeling the small waves crashing against their bodies. Their clothes were already drenched and they left nothing to the imagination. Barry moved his hips up and their groins rubbed and they both moaned loudly. Searing heat flared through Barry and he was panting over Len.

The Captain looked up to see Barry’s flushed face and dazed expression.

“Scarlet...have you been with a man before?”

Barry’s furious blush told the pirate everything he’d ever want to know. He was going to need more careful with their preparation.

“I will take good care of you,” Len promised looking at Barry's hazel eyes. “Don’t worry.”

Barry chuckled. “You better not get sand in my ass, though...” Barry warned with a cute blush and shy smile.

Leonard scoffed. “I will try my best...”

“Thanks.”

“Lift your arms,” Len ordered and Barry obeyed and the Captain took Barry’s shirt off and threw it far away from the water and then he started to kiss Barry’s chest and nipples. Barry moaned at Len’s playful touches and Leonard quickly reached for the strings of the speedster’s tight and wet pants, that was outlining sinfully Barry’s length.

“We need to take this off...” Len said looking at the black pants while rubbing Barry’s covered hardened member with his hand. Barry gasped breathlessly and nodded. The speedster quickly complied and with a rush of wind they were both swiftly naked, their clothes far away from the sea and Barry was again straddling Len’s hips.

For a moment, the Captain eyed along the prince’s bare body as a playful and aroused smile appeared on his face and suddenly then their lips met again. Barry was all too eager to drown in Len again. Hands started exploring accompanied with heavy breathing and bodies moving against the wet sand with full wildness.

Len, soon, felt the familiar spark of erotic heat beginning to ignite in his stomach, causing the blood to quickly rush to his lower half. The sight of Barry’s naked body, over him, with his soft and smooth tan skin glistening with sweat, his wet hair and his green vibrant eyes were making his anticipation of claiming Barry unbearable.

Leonard brushed his nose against Barry’s skin before nipping it with his teeth. He had been close enough to the lad to know what his sweat smelled like, but it was only now he got to taste it. Closing his eyes, Len licked a line from Barry’s collarbone up to his ear and felt his cock twitch in response of the taste. It was better than he’d imagined, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he’d probably never get enough of it.

Suddenly, with a wave, the cool ocean water was washing against their lower legs and Leonard seized the moment to dip his hand in the salty liquid and start rubbing his fingertips against Barry’s tight entrance. Len circled it slowly and the action brought soft noises from Barry. The Captain played teasingly against the tight ring of muscle until Barry’s noises started becoming impatient and lustful.

“L-Len... ah... I need more...”

Leonard carefully slid one cold finger inside of the prince and Barry gasped closing his eyes tightly. The sensation was a bit strange, but he welcomed the wet finger that wiggled its way inside to help his muscles get loose.

“Relax...” Len whispered softly.

 Barry nodded. The intrusive presence was startling pleasant, especially since Leonard started kissing him during the process, providing comfort and relief.

“Does it hurt?”

Barry shook his head and Leonard pulled the finger out and slid it back in a few times. The speedster’s body ignited as if on fire. There was pressure, but beyond that was an unbelievable feeling of pleasure. One he’d never felt before. Leonard carefully added one more finger and Barry groaned and then gasped.

“Len, I need to change our...positions...” Barry gasped barely able to hold himself over Len’s waist. His legs were trembling or vibrating. Len wasn’t sure.

The pirate quickly lowered Barry’s back against the wet sand and lifted Barry’s legs. The sight was beautiful. The speedster looked so vulnerable and open for him.

The pirate inserted a third finger and Barry arched his back away from the sand.

“Ahh...Len...”

Leonard worked Barry open and then he opened his fingers wide inside and began fucking him harder until he was certain that if he didn’t get his cock inside of the prince soon, he might come from the lustful sounds Barry was making alone. Swiftly, he withdrew his fingers out of Barry’s wet hole and the speedster whined at the sudden loss.

Leonard grabbed water to prepare his length and he looked back at Barry. He looked so gorgeous. The speedster was completely naked, legs spread wide, hands in fists grabbing the wet sand at his sides and his back was rising and falling with each labored breath and all Leonard wanted was to fuck him hard until Barry came screaming his name.

“You are beautiful...”

Barry trembled with anticipation. “You are really handsome...” Barry murmured feeling a hand full of sand on his hip and he saw Leonard looking down at his body. Lining up with his entrance. Barry exhaled and then there was a feeling of something hard and soft at his entrance.

“Ready?” Leonard gasped.

Barry caught his breath and he felt the Captain push and shoving his hard length against his tight entrance. Barry felt the thick and long member opening him and the pain made his eyes start watering and the pressure made him grunt and cry out at the same time. Leonard pushed until half of his length breached Barry’s body and he had to stop to catch his breath. The prince was too tight. Barry’s eyes opened and without words, he pleaded him to continue.

“Shit, you are so tight...” the Captain groaned, his hand clutching a fistful of wet sand.

“Len...”  Barry pleaded. He really wanted this.

Leonard nodded and pushed forward his thick shaft, slowly, gently until he was completely buried inside of Barry. The prince dropped his head back against the sand feeling completely full until Leonard pulled back and then he slowly slid in and then out of him, their bodies started to move together with need. The warmth of the skin on skin was searing burn marks in both the men, in places a regular fire would never reach and sparkles of yellow lightning started enveloping the speedster’s body.

“Barry...”

“Len... harder...”

 _Mischievous._ Len noted excitedly.

The Captain pulled Barry’s legs up and over his shoulders then breached him once more with a better and deeper angle. Leonard watched Barry as he worked his way very slowly inside of him. The tight heat that surrounded him was beyond delicious and helped him savor and keep the slow torturous pace that was making Barry moan loudly.

“More...”

The Captain growled as he buried himself deeper and harder. Len’s groans were mixing with the crash of waves as his hips picked up speed. He was thrusting harder now, nearly pounding Barry’s waist deeper into the wet dark sand. Barry rocked with Len’s steady motions, feeling his own member throbbing desperately for attention.

The Captain noticed and grabbed Barry’s swollen cock that was leaking over his stomach and squeezed hard with his grainy hand, making Barry let a strangled sound of need and lust escape his throat. Instantly, Leonard felt Barry’s walls tightening around him.

“Fuck!” Len gasped and he started to brush his thumb over the tip of Barry’s cock.

The two were panting into each other’s faces, huffing humid air as Leonard thrust harder and hungrily hitting Barry’s sweet spot over and over again while stroking hard the pulsing cock in his hand.

“Mpfgh...ah...Len!” Barry whimpered, “L – Len! I’m—”

“Come for me...”

“God Len!”

The Captain grinded deep against Barry’s prostate and the prince let out a loud cry; his body arching and hole clenching down around the Captain’s massive length inside of him as his cock spurted out come as he orgasmed in Len’s hand. Leonard continued stroking Barry and the speedster’s cock leaked more cum as it bounced with each thrust. The prince raised a sandy hand to pull Len back down into another passionate kiss.

“I want to ride you.”

Len’s blue eyes widened and Barry smirked as he shifted their positions. Len wasn’t about to complain.

The speedster mover over Len, who was now lying over the wet sand and Barry instantly reached down to guide Len’s shaft back inside of him. Saltwater started falling from his hair onto Len’s heaving chest as he moved, slowly sliding down on the erection. Leonard noticed that Barry’s length was hard again and glanced up to see Barry’s lustful face.

“It’s my speed...” Barry said blushing. 

Len nodded thrilled with the new discovery.

Barry wasted no time reviving their momentum and he began moving up and down on Len’s lap. A groan escaped Len’s mouth at the sensation and his cold sandy hands reached towards the speedster’s lean waist. Barry’s erection was bouncing with his movements so the Captain reached over to take hold of the insatiable speedster’s cock.

“Ah! Len!” Barry whimpered feeling Len’s hand pulling and teasing with skill.

Suddenly, to Len's surprise, Barry started vibrating and bouncing fiercely on the Captain's lap, hard enough to dent the sand beneath them.

“Fuck, Scarlet!”

Leonard could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, tightening his muscles and forcing him to move faster.

Barry gasped. Leonard’s skin was so beautiful covered in sand. His blue eyes so dark with lust and his erection so hard inside of him, pulsing, ready to cum.

The orgasm was upon Leonard like a massive storm, clouding his mind while his body released.  He was thrusting faster and curling upward, hammering with everything he had while Barry continued to bounce wildly.

“Scarlet!” Leonard panted, his fingers tightening on the speedster’s waist and length. “Barry!”

He grinded deep against Barry’s prostate and the speedster let out a cry of pleasure, his body arching and hole clenching down around Len’s cock that spurted come as he emptied himself deep inside of the prince.

“Ah...Len!” the speedster groaned feeling his second orgasm erupting in Len’s palm. His cum splattering white spots all over Len’s chest.

Barry slowly halted his pace feeling Len trembling with sensitivity.  The prince exhausted dropped on Len’s side against the sand and blinked towards the sky in a daze. Both waiting for the blissful euphoria to dissipate from their bodies. The smell of the ocean was still heavy in the humid air as the two of them attempted to catch their breath. They were resting next to each other, nestled close, side by side as they stared at the starry night sky. Len’s sandy hand crawled its way to find Barry’s warm hand.

“That was...”

“Yeah...” Barry said moving over Len to steal a kiss.

“Way better than the dreams...”

“Mhmm...” Barry agreed pleased.

Leonard lifted his eyebrows. “So, you have been dreaming of us having sex, as well...”

“What?” Barry asked startled. “No! I haven’t! I told yo—”

Barry never finished that sentence. The couple had been completely distracted by their bliss and their argument that they didn’t notice the massive and large wave that was forming and that crashed with a huge curl of salty water over them. The flow of water was so strong that yanked them apart and they rolled around the shore, gasping for air. Leonard instantly crawled towards Barry in the sand, fearing he was hurt, but the prince was laughing loudly, chuckling wholeheartedly as he carefully slid away from the water.

“Ugh...” He said with a smile. “I think I swallowed a bloody crab!”

“What’s with you and the crabs?” Len asked amused and Barry laughed shrugging his shoulders.

“Wah! Ouch! Len! There’s something under me!” Barry stood up in a flash and the Captain stared amusedly. “It bit me!”

“Seriously, Scarlet?” Len asked looking at the small crab moving away.

“Shut up!” Barry said pouting.

Leonard stood up amused and kissed his speedster.

“Come on, we need to go back to the ship.”

“Wait! Let’s take a small bath in the waterfall first...” Barry said eager. “I’m really sticky...”

Len glanced towards the waterfall and nodded feeling his body sticky with the salty water as well.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Barry smiled brightly and the Captain walked towards their clothes and he noticed that his hands were getting covered with ice. Leonard glanced at Barry who was picking up their boots and he quickly shook his hands to make the frost disappear. Len picked up their clothes and followed Barry towards the waterfall. The prince quickly dipped naked in the cool water and turned around to wait for Len.

“Ahhh...this is really refreshing!”

The Captain quickly joined Barry and the speedster smiled and moved closer to kiss the Captain again. When they broke the kiss, Barry noticed the light of thousands of fireflies flying around. 

“This is so beautiful!” Barry said excited wrapping his arms around Len's neck.

The Captain nodded, but he was staring at Barry. "Indeed...beautiful." 

Barry smiled brightly. 

"You know...there are three things I love in this world, Scarlet,” Len confessed following Lisa’s advice.

“Just three?” Barry chuckled. 

Leonard nodded looking deeply into Barry's green eyes. 

“The ocean,  _the Rogues_ and _you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay!! The smut fairy finally visited this fic hahaha ♥  
> Was it good? Any thoughts?  
> Comments are love! ♥ Love you guys!!! :3


	10. The Lost Empire of Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! (finally...) Yay!  
> Sorry for the long wait and for the mistakes!! ♥  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

**“Let’s rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours”**

 

* * *

 

Barry stared speechless at the Captain.  

“What?”

“I love you,” Len repeated grabbing the speedster’s face. “In my life, there has only been darkness and pain, but you changed that since the moment you entered my life. If destiny dictates that it’s worth saving me from this curse, I promise I will leave this kind of life behind me and I will return with you to Central.”

Barry felt his heart flutter but he couldn’t avoid his concern. “Len, you love the ocean...”

The Captain nodded briefly. “True... but not as much as I love you...”

Barry exhaled and shook his head.  “I don’t want you to change...”

“For us, I will gladly do it...” Len confessed while feeling the cool ripples of the river flow between them.

Barry smiled trying to hide the sadness he was feeling deep down. He knew his time with Len was swiftly running out and there was nothing he could do to change that. It was fate.

“A lifetime with you is the new adventure I want to live...”

The prince met Leonard’s passionate gaze.  “You know that they won’t allow our relationship...”

“Who? Your parents?” Len asked curiously.

“No...” Barry shook his head amused. “The King’s Court...the barons, the lords...you know piracy is punished with death at the gallows.”

“Fuck them! We can fight them...you are going to be King and the rogues can be quite persuasive if they want...”

Barry chuckled with the idea of the rogues fighting against a bunch of old stubborn nobles.

“I will fight for you,” Len confessed looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. “And you shouldn’t look so surprised...I know we are constantly fighting but it is part of our game...you are always challenging me to be better”

Barry scoffed and shook his head lightly biting his lower lip.  “I know.”

Leonard observed the prince. The young speedster was clearly holding back, hiding something.

“I can wait.” The Captain added unsure, fearing that Barry didn’t feel the same for him. “I can wait for you to feel the same way I do for you.”

Barry shook his head mortified. It wasn’t that. He knew his time was fading away like Gideon said and he didn’t want to give Leonard false expectations. He felt like iron chains dragging his soul into the dark depths of the ocean, drowning him with the words left unsaid. He wanted this. He wanted Len so badly but he couldn’t be so selfish.

Leonard sighed lowering his gaze and Barry’s heart clenched. _Fuck everything._

“I love you too...” Barry confessed mortified.  “I have loved you since the moment we met...even if you thought I was deadweight...”

Leonard’s eyes widened surprised and then scoffed. “I never thought you were deadweight...”

“Let me remind you, _Leonard_ ,” Barry said pouting. “that you wanted to throw me into the bloody sea.”

The Captain laughed. “Well...in my defense, Scarlet, I thought you were dead.”

Barry laughed amused. “I was not! Thank god for Hartley, Lisa and Mick or else I would be shark food!”

Leonard scoffed and agreed. “I owe them my happiness in more than one way...”

Barry nodded smiling The Captain chuckled closing their distance and tenderly pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

Barry closed his eyes enjoying the blissful feeling of safety and happiness in Len’s arms. Truthfully, if Gideon was right, and he was inevitably going to die, the best he could do was to enjoy the last moments they had left. _Right?_

“We are a pair of fools, Scarlet...” Leonard whispered gently enjoying the unexpected happiness he felt in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, Gideon was wrong. Maybe he could have this.

Barry chuckled. “We are...”

“Promise me you will always come running back to me...” Leonard said kissing Barry’s forehead. “...no matter what.”

“I promise,” Barry whispered into the salty breeze of the sea.

“We should head back...” The Captain said looking at the shining stars appearing in the vast darkness of the night. “Is getting late and everyone will start thinking that we killed each other...”

“I wouldn’t be surprised...” Barry agreed thinking of Julian.

“Especially that royal guardian of yours...”

“Who? Julian?”

Leonard nodded and Barry laughed.

“He is a bit strict and righteous...but he is not bad,” Barry explained. “Give him a chance.”

“Fine.” Leonard agreed and he kissed Barry. “Let’s go.”

The couple exited the river and they waited for a couple of minutes under the starry sky to let their skin get dry to put on their clothes. After getting dressed, they started walking back to the ship, side by side, enjoying each other’s company, and the Captain secretly smiled each time their hands brushed and cold sparks of lightning coursed through his veins. Barry was definitely what he had always been looking for. The young prince was without a doubt the most valuable treasure he had ever stolen.

Len lifted his glance and he saw in the distance, the impressive Rogue with the hull already repaired and a bonfire casting playful shadows of his crew in the sand.

“Well... I don’t think they were worried about us...” The Captain commented amusedly.

Barry smiled listening to the loud voices and laughter competing with the sound of the crashing waves on the beach.

“I think they are all drunk.”

Len chuckled. “No doubt about that.”

When Barry and Len arrived in front of the bonfire they noticed that Mick was eagerly telling a story to Cisco, Caitlin and the rest of the crew. Len quickly recognized the tale of their last adventure.   

“So, you found it?” Cisco asked impressed at Mick. “You really found the legendary fountain of youth?

Mick groaned leaning forward. “Does my face looks like it’s been to the fountain of youth, matey?”

“I...w-well... I guess it depends on the light...” Cisco explained nervously trying to avoid his early death.

Barry and Len snorted and everyone turned startled.

“Lenny!” Lisa yelped surprised releasing Cisco’s hand like it was on fire. “Where were you? We were so worried!”

“Yeah...I can see that...” Len added sarcastically glaring daggers at Cisco’s boldness to touch his sister.  

Suddenly, the rustle of the lush vegetation startled everyone and Julian appeared like a wild animal from the jungle.

 “Your Highness!!” Julian howled concerned. “I have been looking for you all night!”

Len scoffed. “Lucky me his tracking skills matches a broken compass.”

Barry ignored Len with a scowl.  “Julian!”  Barry said startled. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not! There are bloody insects everywhere! You were missing and I couldn’t find you!”

“I’m okay!” Barry said ashamed brushing the back of his neck.

“He looks more than okay,” Mark commented with a playful smirk turning to see the prince. “If you know what I mean...”

Len rolled his eyes at Mark and Hartley inspected Barry from head to toes. “So, Captain, did you finally plunder that fine booty?”

“I’m not a fine booty!” Barry blushed, feeling ashamed and Len smirked proudly sliding his arm around Barry’s waist.

“Yes, you are, hearty,” Mick added winking at Len.

“Don’t wink at him!” Barry groaned at Mick and the pyro laughed loudly.

“I did and now he is mine,” Len confessed. It was time to make clear to his rogues that Barry was definitely off limits.

Barry gasped blushing.  “LEN! Seriously? Do you have to announce it like that?”

Len shrugged.

“Lucky, Captain....” Hartley murmured annoyed.

“HE DEFILED YOU!?” Julian yelled anxiously and turned to face the rogue Captain. “He was innocent in the ways of men! You!! You, vile pirate!”

“Julian!” Barry yelped embarrassed wishing the sea could swallow him whole.  

“The King is going to kill me!” Julian continued yelling. “Wells and Joe are going to kill me!”

 “Julian stop! He didn’t dishonor me!” Barry said turning impossibly crimson. “And no one will kill you! End of this conversation!”

 “No... scratch that! OLIVER is going to kill me...” Julian continued hastily. “He is going to kill me...I am a dead man.”

Barry groaned. “Julian! Calm down! Oliver won’t kill anyone! I’m fine!”

“More than fine...” Mark corrected again not helping his case.

Lisa smiled. “Well, I’m glad! It was about time you two stop fighting...” she said blinking at Barry and Len while ignoring Julian’s drama.

Barry sighed defeated and Leonard sat around the bonfire to join the rogues. Barry followed defeated.

“Do you have another story?” Caitlin asked Mick with curiosity. She loved adventure stories.

“We have lots, hearty!” Mick added with a playful smirk.

“Oh!! Tell her about that time at the convent in Opal Port!” Mark added laughing while reminiscing about the story.

“Convent?” Caitlin asked raising her eyebrows with curiosity. “What were you doing in a convent?”

“We mistook it for a brothel,” Mick said laughing loudly. “Honest mistake.”

“Ugh! Pirates!” Julian exhaled defeated and Len and Barry laughed enjoying the warm and calm night surrounded by their friends.

 

* * *

 

It was too late. The world was on fire. _Hell, on earth._

He could see death all around him. Atlantis was drowning in blood-curdling screams from the ongoing battle.

The human soldiers were using powerful guns to kill or enslave all the metas under General Eiling’s orders.

It had been a trap and Atlantis’ downfall was his damn fault.

Savitar ran as fast as he could through his burning palace looking for Leo.

He quickly reached their private chambers and found Len fighting at least twenty men and Eiling himself.

“LEO!” the speedster yelled and halted surprised with the scene.  There were five frozen bodies on the ground and broken ice everywhere and all of his royal guards were dead as well.

“Savitar!” Leo groaned in panic holding his side which was bleeding. “RUN! He wants you! He wants your speedforce!”

Eiling smiled darkly. “I have been waiting for you... _Your Highness_...”

Savitar suddenly felt all his speedforce and powers blocked and he fell to the floor at the same time Len did.

“Ugh...” Savitar groaned confused and looked up. “W-what’s happening?”

Eiling raised his hand and showed the speedster a small metal device. “This beauty creates a force field that blocks all meta-human powers. It turns Gods like you into mortals.”

“You deceived us!” Savitar growled angrily.  

“And it was too easy. You are too naive!” Eiling mocked with a devious smile. “Do you really believed that we wanted to live in harmony? That we humans, wanted to share our knowledge with you? No, I wanted the source of your power and I wanted Atlantis. I wanted to enslave the perfect soldiers for my new empire...I wanted your downfall.”

Savitar growled trying to stand up.

“Tie him up!” Eiling ordered to his soldiers. “I want him alive.”

“Don’t touch him!” Leonard growled and Eiling kicked him hard in the face drawing blood.

While four soldiers grabbed Savitar roughly to tie him up with a special silver rope that blocked meta powers as well.

“Can’t be too cautious while dealing with a God,” Eiling said wickedly, reaching for Savitar’s beautiful face. “You are finally mine and this will be the beginning of a new era. The era where the humans will rule.”

Eiling released the speedster and Savitar felt the rope burning his skin. He trashed on the floor trying to escape without luck. 

“Release him Eiling!” Len roared barely holding his wrath to see his lover in agony. “You are killing him.”

“I’m not killing him...just hurting him,” Eiling said laughing. “He holds all the powers I need to conquer the world. He is the key to everything. The key to immortality...to the speedforce.”

“You are insane!” Leo yelled trying to summon his powers to stop this madness.

“Don’t bother this special force field will block meta powers in a radius of-”

Eiling didn’t finish his sentence. Suddenly, an incandescent ball of fire hit his hand burning his skin and the device to block the meta powers, fell to the floor turning off the force field.

“MICK!” Savitar yelled surprised to see Leo’s best friend alive.

Leonard quickly felt his powers returning and he was ready to attack Eiling when he heard gunshots and saw Mick fall to the ground.

“NOOOOO! MICK!”

Leonard summoned his ice and killed all the soldiers around him with blasts of piercing icicles. He needed to kill everyone fast to free his lover and save his best friend.

Eiling, seizing the moment, shot Savitar on the shoulder and the speedster yelled in pain. He was still writhing against his bonds. Leonard turned to see his lover badly injured on the ground. It was the first time that he saw Savitar so defenseless and weak and his wounds weren’t healing. The young god was pale and losing a lot of blood. Leo saw red and sent a blast of ice against Eiling throwing him against a marble column freezing him in place.

“You bastard!” Leo spat at the General.

“Leo, run...please...Mick...he needs help...” Savitar groaned with fear still struggling with the rope holding him down. “I can’t lose you...”

“I won’t leave you,” Leonard said hurrying forward to his free his lover. He crouched and started freezing the silver ropes one by one and carefully without hurting the speedster with his ice.

“Please go...” Savitar murmured through gritted teeth feeling his bonds slowly weakening. Leo’s ice was working.

“Never...”

 “Cute,” Eiling said breaking the ice and he turned to face Leonard. “But you have been a nuisance and I don’t need you anymore.”

The General shot his gun and the bullet pierced Leo’s chest. The blood splashed all over Savitar’s face and he saw in slow motion how his lover fell over him.

“LEO! Leo!! NOOOOO!” Savitar pleaded through his cries. “Stay with me... please...please...”

Eiling laughed and stood up. “A God like you shouldn’t mix with mortals. It makes you weak.”

Savitar managed to finally break his bonds and grabbed his lover in his arms.

“Leo...stay with me...”

The speedster tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. There was so much blood and Leo was already dead in his arms.

“No... please... don’t leave me...you promised...” Savitar murmured kissing Leo’s forehead. “I can’t live without you... Leo please... wake up.”

“He is dead,” Eiling stated coldly moving fast to reach the device that could control the force field. “And now you will be mine.”

Eiling didn’t understand what happened. One moment he was bending to reach the device the next moment he was on the ground without an arm. Savitar stepped over the device breaking it with a loud crack and slowly turned to see Eiling moving backward on the ground holding his bleeding wound leaving a trail of blood.

“Stay away from me!” Eiling yelled with averted eyes. “SOLDIERS! Stop him!”

The soldiers stood frozen. Scared. They didn’t move from their place.

“I loved him...” Savitar said and his body was crackling with white and blue lightning. “He was my life. He was the best part of me and you dared to KILL HIM!!”

It hurt. Savitar could feel his heart freezing and his soul shattering. It was a pain he couldn’t even put into words but it was too much for his soul.  He wanted the man, no, the monster, before him dead.

“And you killed him,” Savitar said tilting his head. 

Eiling paled with fear, it was clear that Savitar was slowly losing his mind.

“I loved him...and I lost him... and it is your fault.”

 “He was holding your greatness down,” Eiling said trying to move away from the menacing aura of the speedster before him while trying to hide his fear at the speedster’s wrath. “You don’t need him.”

Savitar scoffed.  “You were right... you were right all along General...” Savitar continued and a humorless smile started curving dangerously in the corner of his lips. His voice low and rough. “I was too naive. Humans’ nature is vile, is the poison killing the world. I was sent to protect your kind but I have realized that there is no salvation for humanity, you are all cruel and you all deserve death by my hand. I will protect the world from pain, chaos, and darkness...I will obliterate the human race from existence to achieve peace. That would be my design.”

Eiling’s eyes widened. It was madness.  

“A God shouldn’t be merciful...” Savitar said invoking the speedforce. Red skies suddenly appeared all over Atlantis accompanied with a deafening thunderstorm. “You should all fear me...”

Lightning started raining over the ruined paradise destroying everything on Atlantis, everything was turning into fire and ashes while everything started tumbling down. The soldiers started running away from the palace and the town towards the shore to escape with their ships.  

 

“The world will bend to my wishes.” Savitar murmured as he invoked all the power of the speedforce. “I will change everything and I will save Leo.”

“You can’t...” Eiling said.

“I will have my revenge and I show you,” Savitar said grinning and he sent a blue lightning towards the ocean. “RISE!”

The ocean received the lightning with a loud crack and suddenly a massive blast revealed a dreadful beast that awakened from its depths.

“Impossible...” Eiling’s eyes widened. “A Wyvern...”

“Leo’s pet...” Savitar explained proudly. “No human will ever leave this island.”

 The General saw the beast destroy his fleet with his ice and wrath. The ships were destroyed in a blink of an eye.

Savitar smiled pleased and ominously walked towards Eiling and the God kneeled next to the General.

“Tell me, mortal, is this what you wanted?” Savitar asked curiously. “This chaos? This pain and death?”

Eiling laughed. “It didn’t exactly go as planned.”

“Nothing ever goes as planned,” Savitar said and with a swift movement, he pierced Eiling’s chest with his vibrating hand. He removed the General’s heart and dropped to the ground. “Interesting...for a moment I thought you didn’t have one.”

Savitar cleaned his hand in Eiling’s clothes and stood up. In the entrance of the room, he saw someone move. The God of Speed moved slowly and saw Mick leaning against a white column. Tears falling from his eyes.

“I will fix this,” Savitar said looking at Mick.

“Savitar...” Mick groaned afraid. “You can’t...”

“I will turn back time. I need to save him.”

“Don’t do it, kid...” Mick warned troubled. “It’s forbidden...”

“I’m sorry,”  Savitar said as he disappeared with a trail of white and blue lightning.

Mick sighed holding his wound. He saw the unending rain of lightning casting eerily shadows. He could see Atlantis burning and the blood of his friends and family painting the white marble red, painfully reminding him that it wasn’t a nightmare, that this was the end of their story. Everything was gone. His best friend was dead and Savitar had fallen into darkness. 

Savitar ran. He ran as fast as he could. He felt his connection with the speedforce. He needed to be faster, he needed to change time but every time he tried to open the stream of time the Gods close it.  They were mocking him. They gave him the love of his life and then they took him away. Savitar groaned. He needed more power and more speed. He needed to take all the souls of Atlantis and use them to charge his lightning. Savitar halted and he returned to his private chambers.

“Mick...”

“You can’t go back in time...” Mick murmured terrified of the young God’s fate. “There’s no turning back.”

“I need to try one last time...the Gods are mocking me and I will show them the depths of my love...” Savitar spat defiantly. “One more time...and this time no one will stop me.”

“Kid, listen to yourself!” Mick groaned.  “Don’t lose yourself...”

“I already did,” Savitar whispered looking at Len’s body.

Mick sighed. “Leo wouldn’t want to see this darkness in you.”

“It’s too late,” Savitar said kneeling in front of Mick. “I promise he won’t see this, I will fix everything...”

“At what cost Savitar? Your soul?”

“I’m sorry...” Savitar said sadly. “But I will need your energy and soul.”

Savitar closed his eyes and touched Mick’s arm. He felt Mick’s dim energy leaving the strong meta and flowing into his body. He could feel the fire igniting his soul. It was intoxicating. All the raw power giving him more speed. He stood up and flashed through Atlantis stealing and draining all the energy of all the humans and metahumans he could find on his way. He could feel the speed force growing. He was going to be fast enough to turn back time. He knew it was a high price to pay but he will fix everything. No one will remember this timeline. His family won’t remember that he killed them all. Iris, Jesse, Wells, Cisco, Cait...Wally, Joe...everyone’s energy and soul was the price to pay for peace. But there was still hope, he could reverse everything. He could fix everything.

Savitar ran. He ran creating a massive and destructive expansion of lightning following his path. A sonic boom. He was so close. The timestream was opening for him, he was going to make it, but suddenly he was slowing down and the blue portal started to close.

“NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!”

Savitar felt his own lightning burn half of his face. The speed of all the souls was too much for his human body. If he continued he was going to disintegrate. Savitar halted abruptly and he fell into his knees on the white sand of the beach defeated. He couldn’t do it. He cried. He could feel his doom drowning him. His remorse. All the blood in his hands for nothing. A massacre. He became a monster and he didn’t manage to fix his reality.    

“I CURSE THE GODS! I CURSE THIS ISLAND!”

The skies suddenly cracked and horrible beasts appeared. The deathly deities. Time Wraiths. Savitar stood up and ran. He needed to escape. He ran towards his room and grabbed Leo’s body.

“I’m sorry my love. I failed...I failed you. I couldn’t do it... but I swear I will find the way to be together again.”

Savitar used his energy to extract Leo’s heart in the form of a beautiful blue gem.

“The Frozen Heart of the Sea,” Savitar whispered lovingly. _“In a diamond, with a curse, I will preserve your powers and love. No one will be able to touch it or find it until your soul walks the earth or sails the sea again and you return to me. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. The sea will be the witness of my love and demise. You will set me free.”_

The God stood up and with a blue lightning, he sent the jewel away from Atlantis.

For the world, it would have looked like a beautiful blue shooting star crackling with lightning through the dark night, for him it looked like the ending of his life and the beginning of his lonely demise.

Savitar, suddenly, felt the wind grow colder and an eerie darkness or mist started consuming the Island. The Time Wraiths were close, he was running out of time.

Savitar grabbed Leo’s favorite dagger and prepared himself for his last battle.

The Time Wraiths found him and he fought them fearlessly, he defeated four with his lightning but more started appearing out of nowhere and he was starting to get too weak. A Time Wraith grabbed him by his throat and threw him against the crimson stained floor and it quickly started stealing all of his life force.

“You broke your oath.” The speed demon growled. “Your soul will be condemned for all eternity for your horrifying crimes. Atlantis will be covered by the Mists of Time and you will be forgotten and erased from the memory of history. You will be imprisoned here, reliving the death of your beloved for eternity.”

 Savitar groaned. His love for Leo couldn’t end like this. He had promised Leo that they were going to meet in another lifetime. He needed to fight. Savitar created with his last strength an electric vortex eliminating the speed-ghouls to win some time and with his last breath, he defied the Gods one last time.

_“With this dagger, my powers will remain unaffected and frozen by time. A fragment of my soul will travel looking for the perfect host for my soul and I will be back to complete my fate and design. History will remember me as the God of Speed and many will seek Atlantis for its riches and treasures. They will fear me and my love will set me free.”_

The God finished channeling his powers into the dagger and pierced his own frozen heart. He fell next to Leo and grabbed the hand of his dead lover.

“I love you...” Savitar whispered with his last strength. “I will wait for you, my love. Until we meet again.”

 He felt his hot tears falling on the side of his burnt face, while his body was consumed by unforgiving pain and _darkness,_ mist and shadows... until all faded away.

 

* * *

 

“Barry...wake up...” Len whispered worried while brushing tenderly the prince’s hair. Barry was trashing on the bed and growling in pain. “You are safe. Come on, wake up...”

The speedster gasped breathlessly and opened his eyes.

Leonard held his breath startled, for a second, Barry’s hazel eyes glowed with blue and with electricity. 

“Scarlet?”

“Where are we?” Barry asked trying to clear the tears of his eyes. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that if felt like it was going to explode and he was shivering like a leaf.

“Calm down...you are safe...” Len repeated covering the prince with their shared blanket. “You are in my room in the ship and it is past midnight. After the bonfire, we came to sleep and I asked you to stay with me...remember?”

“Yes.” Barry nodded. He did remember.

The Captain nodded and Barry nodded turning on his side to cuddle in Len’s warm and protective embrace.

“I saw you die...” Barry whispered and he took a few deep breaths trying to relax. Len was alive. It had been just a dreadful nightmare.

Len could feel Barry’s heart beating wildly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I couldn’t save you. I tried...I tried so hard...” Barry whispered feeling his tears falling into Len’s chest. “And it hurt like hell...I was so scared and angry and then everything was burning and it hurt...it hurt so badly...Len, I can’t lose you...”

“Hey, I’m here.” The Captain said tightening his hold. “I’m not going anywhere...I promise. Do you need anything? Water?”

Barry shook his head weakly. “Just hold me...and don’t let go.”

Leonard nodded worriedly. “I promise I won’t let you go...sleep, in a few hours we will be heading towards Atlantis.”

Barry tensed with the name of the island. Gideon was right. He had finally found what his heart desired but he could also feel his time fading away.

“I love you, Scarlet.” 

“I love you too, Len...”

Barry sighed. He couldn’t close his eyes again. He was afraid of his nightmares, he was afraid of their meaning, they had started to feel so real and he was so afraid of losing his self and not waking up anymore, so he remained awake just listening to Len’s heart, using the lovely and soothing sound like the anchor to his reality until dawn.

 

* * *

 

With the first rays of light and with the ship completely fixed, the rogues gave their farewells to the mermaids and they quickly departed from the Isles of Calypso to continue their journey north, towards Atlantis. They followed the ancient map and they soon sailed near the Isla de Muerta, the cursed isle surrounded by a graveyard of sunken ships and waters swarmed with hammerhead sharks. Luckily, they didn’t encounter any obstacles so they headed straight north and they were currently getting closer to the Dark Sea. The area of the map that it was marked with the drawing of a Wyvern. The protector of Atlantis.

Leonard, Mick, and Hartley disappeared into the navigational room to discuss their plan to fight the Wyvern and Barry decided to stay with Lisa at the ship’s wheel.

“You had been oddly quiet all day and it’s quite unnerving...” Lisa murmured looking at Barry. “Are you okay, hearty?”

“Yeah...just a bit tired,” Barry confessed glancing gloomily towards the sea.

“I miss your cute blabbering,” Lisa added with a warm smile.

Barry scoffed. “You will be the first.”

Lisa smiled looking at the horizon. “I must confess I’m glad you and my brother decided to finally _talk_...your constant fighting was starting to get old.”

Barry smiled shyly enjoying the sun and the warm breeze of the sea. “Yeah... me too...”

“But I guess now you must be tired after all of that sex...” Lisa added mischievously. “I can see the bags forming under your eyes...and the naughty love marks my brother left in your neck.”

“What?!” Barry yelped startled trying to cover his neck feeling a wave of shame burning his face.

“I’m joking...” Lisa said laughing.  “But I wanted to warn you, Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen, that if you break Lenny’s heart, I’m going to kill you...I will seek you through the seven seas and I will kill you so slowly you are going to wish our paths never crossed...and I don’t care if you are a speedster and a prince... _I will find you.”_

Barry’s hazel eyes widened and he laughed loudly. “Lisa, I promise I won’t break Len’s heart.”

Lisa narrowed her light blue eyes at him.

“I love your brother,” Barry said turning crimson.

Lisa’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Barry said blushing. “You already knew it!”

“True, you are too easy to read honey, but Barry...did Lenny told you that he loves you too?”

Barry smiled brightly. “Maybe...”

“OH, MY GOD!!” Lisa yelled excited. “I can’t believe it!”

Lisa jumped and hugged Barry tightly, leaving the ship’s wheel to turn abruptly causing all the pirates to tumble against the railings bumpily. The crew started yelling at her.

“SORRY!” She said grabbing the wheel back.  

“Wha-” Barry laughed. “Why are you so happy?”

“Because Barry, my brother is an idiot and I thought this day will never come...” Lisa said grinning. “Oh, you must be so good in bed.”

“LISA!” Barry exclaimed ashamed.

“I’m kidding...I’m just interested in Cisco’s skills...” Lisa said teasing. “Anyways, maybe you need to rest, seriously I can see the bags forming in your eyes. You look tired. I will tell Leonard to stop devouring you at night.”

“Please don’t do that.” Barry murmured. “It’s not that...I’ve been having nightmares.”

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah, I’ve been dreami-”

“WYVERN!” Sam yelled startled. Barry and Lisa’s mouth opened in shock to see the legendary sea creature leaping from the depths of the sea in the horizon and start flying in front of a dense mist that resembled a thunderstorm.  The colossal beast was many times larger than the ship, its eyes were a pale blue crystal and the wings were translucent through which the lightning, moon, and stars could be glimpsed as they fly across the sky.

“Oh! we are so dead...” Lisa murmured in shock. “I’m going to kill Len for this stupid idea! Let’s go to Atlantis he said! It’s going to be fun he said...UGH!!”

Barry nodded speechless watching the impressive creature sent an ice blast against the ship.

“Turn the wheel!” Barry yelled and Lisa did barely avoiding the deadly attack.

“Blimey!” Mick said appearing right behind Barry and Lisa, followed by Len and Hartley. 

“This is madness! MADNESS!!” Julian screamed from the deck. “We can’t fight that bloody thing!”

“Please tell me you guys have a plan!” Lisa exclaimed desperate, observing the massive creature flying their way.

“It’s an Ice Wyvern!” Cisco yelled running from the stairs climbing to the upper deck. “Captian, if we fight it with fire we might have a chance.”

Len turned to see Mick. “Up to the challenge, mate?”

“I will roast that flying lizard,” Mick said smirking and blinking at Caitlin. “Watch this love...”

Lisa and Barry stared at Caitlin’s blush and they shared a knowing look.

Mick walked towards the railing of the ship. “Lise, get closer to the beast!”

“Aye!” Lisa yelled turning the wheel. “Let’s do this!”

“Careful! Breakers ahead!” Sam yelled pointing at the horizon where some waves were crashing with some shallow rocks where the ship could get stuck. Lisa turned the ship to the left going straight towards the gray whirlwind of mist and lightning.

“The Mists of Time!” Cisco yelled impressed. “We are really close to Atlantis!”

They all could hear the intimidating thunderstorm ahead and the roars of the ice creature.

“We need to defeat that creature and open the Mists!”  Hartley shouted with urgency.

Leonard nodded and grabbed Barry by the arm to pull him away from everyone. “Barry, when we visited Gideon she told me that you are the key to the Mists of Time, only you can open them.”

Barry’s eyes widened scared. “What? Are you sure?”

“Completely.”

“Len... I don’t have any keys... _to that_.” Barry said turning to point the menacing storm ahead.

“Scarlet, there must be something only you can do to open them.”

Barry swallowed feeling Len’s faith falling hard on his shoulders.

“Ahh... I guess it must be my speed, Thawne wanted it as well...but I don’t know what to do...”

Len nodded. “Let’s think.”

The prince nodded and stared at the massive thunderstorm and he noticed that it was flowing from left to right, maybe...just maybe if he ran over the water on the opposite direction he could unravel it. It was madness. The wind speed was already affecting the ship and the waves were breaking dangerously near the base of the massive tornado and the lightning was striking everywhere.

“Len! I have an idea but you might not like it!” Barry said feeling the icy wind with rain striking his face. They were getting really close.  “I will unravel it”

“What? How?” The Captain asked turning to see Barry.

“I will run in the opposite direction.”

“No!” Len stated grabbing Barry’s wrist. “There’s must be another way. I don’t want to risk your life like that.”

“I will be fine!”

The Captain shook his head. “No...”

“LEN! We are running out of time! I can do this!”

“BUUUUURN!” Mick yelled from the other side of the ship. The Wyvern cried feeling the fire strike hurting its leg.

“Len, I can do it, but you need to keep the Wyvern distracted. If the dragon attacks me I won’t be able to defend myself.” Barry said looking at Len’s blue eyes. “I can do this. I promise.”

“I will protect you,” Len said and lean to steal a kiss from Barry. “Run.”

Barry smiled and with an impressive yellow lightning, he disappeared into the horizon.

Leonard turned to see Mick and the Ice Wyvern fighting. He needed to help his friend to keep Barry safe.

“Prepare the cannons!” Len yelled to the crew and he was going to join them in the deck when Cisco and Julian suddenly blocked his path.

“What on earth is Barry doing?!” Cisco asked looking the yellow lightning running over the ocean towards the deadly mists.

“He is going to unravel the mists to open a path to Atlantis.”

Cisco paled. “Are you insane! Barry would have to run at an incredible speed to counteract the speed of that massive storm! His body may not be able to handle those speeds! He will die!”

“He can do it,” Len assured Barry’s friend. “I know he can...”

Cisco shook his head and grabbed Leonard’s shirt. “Barry doesn’t know how to swim.... when the Mists unravel, they will create a blast of wind and Barry won’t be able to outrun it...and guess where is he going to fall...”

Leonard paled. They didn’t think of that.

“You are a selfish bastard,” Cisco said releasing the Captain’s shirt. “You don’t deserve him.”

The Captain stood frozen. _“He is the key to the Mists of Time, but remember that there’s always a price to pay...You will lose him.”_ Gideon’s words made his heart clench. Leonard ran towards the upper deck and grabbed the ship’s wheel from Lisa.

“LENNY! What are you doing?” Lisa yelled startled.

“I won’t lose him!” He yelled turning the ship towards Barry’s direction and the Wyvern followed attacking the ship. Mark, Sam, and Mick were trying to protect the Rogue but the Wyvern’s attacks were increasing and the mast suddenly froze from a wave of ice.

“Bloody hell!” Julian exclaimed grabbing the railing of the ship.

The sea was rising in the form of unforgiving waves of wrath.

“Look!” Cisco yelled pointing at the horizon. “Barry’s plan is working! The Mists are starting to fade! He is doing it!!”

The Wyvern howled and suddenly started flying away from the ship and towards Barry.

“Sink me!” Mick yelled. “Len, we need to reach the hearty before the Wyvern kills him!”

“Working on it!” Len shouted holding the wheel straight but the wind and the sea were making hard to steer the wheel. “MARK!! Give us some winds!”

“Aye, Captain!” Mark growled and moved to cast some wind to move the ship faster towards the prince.

“Look!” Lisa shouted. “Barry’s lightning is changing.”

Cisco and Caitlin ran towards the railing and observed the horizon in astonishment. The Mists were surrounded by yellow lightning in the top but the recent lightning the one in the base was turning white and blue.

“What’s happening?” Caitlin asked concerned at Cisco. “Barry’s lightning has never been blue or white!”

“I don’t know.” Cisco murmured mesmerized.

Suddenly they were close to the Wyvern and Leonard quickly ran towards the upper deck and attacked with his blue ice the creature. He needed to distract the dragon from Barry. His ice hit one of the wings but it didn’t harm the creature. The Wyvern halted and slowly turned around to face the Rogue and its Captain.

“Oh bugger!” Julian exclaimed feeling his stomach drop.

“We are dead.” Sam exhaled waiting for the ice breath that would kill them all.

Leonard was going to summon another attack when the Wyvern let a powerful roar that made that ship shake and the water below them vibrate. The Captain felt the icy wind escaping from the mouth of the wyvern during the roar but he held his ground defiantly. Everyone witnessed in shock. Leonard narrowed his eyes and saw the Wyvern tilt its head and flutter its wings.

“Why isn’t it attacking us?” Cisco asked nervously hiding behind the main mast.

“Who cares!” Julian whispered. “Maybe Leonard intimidates the creature.”

Mick scoffed. 

Suddenly a massive blast of water and wind reached them and they turned to see the mists vanishing and the legendary Island appearing on the horizon.

“Atlantis! We found it!” Sam yelled impressed at the sight. “We are going to be rich!”

“BARRY!” Lisa screamed concerned. The speedster was nowhere to be seen. No trail of lightning on the horizon. Anything.

Leonard turned to see the Wyvern and the creature somehow understood his distress. He needed to reach Barry on time. The creature lowered its neck inviting Leonard to jump on and the crews’ mouths hanging open in surprise.

“Lenny! Don’t!” Lisa warned afraid for her brother.

“That’s a really bad idea...” Cisco murmured.

“It’s the fastest way to reach Barry! Meet you at the Island!” Leonard jumped over the Wyvern and held on tight to the beast to fly towards the prince.

“He is insane!” Julian yelled.

“I promise there is a method to his madness...” Mick added a little bit surprised.

 Leonard felt the wind roaring and he wondered if this sense of freedom was the feeling that Barry enjoyed while running. He turned his head back to see the Rogue and suddenly the idea that he was flying over a legendary beast of ice looking for his lover in the vast sea sink in. A moment of insanity. That was how he was going to call his decision to get over a deadly creature to fly over the sea.  Leonard scoffed and lowered his gaze to look for Barry. He needed to concentrate, the kid could be dead and it was going to be his fault. _How on earth didn’t he remember that Barry didn’t know how to swim properly?_

 Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the loud roar of the Wyvern and the deadly and unexpected dive the creature did when he found Barry’s body slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean. The Wyvern submerged into the water and carefully grabbed Barry with its claws and leaped up to the sky to fly towards Atlantis. Leonard wished they could reach the island immediately to see if Barry was still alive. The Wyvern started flying lower and carefully landed on the beach and dropped Barry to the sand and Leonard jumped off, distressed.

“Thanks!” The Captain said to the beast and the Wyvern lowered his body to the ground to rest.

Leonard ran towards Barry and turned the kid to the side to see his face.

“Barry? Can you hear me?”

The speedster coughed a couple of times and then slowly opened his eyes. The first thing Barry saw was Len’s concerned face and.... a dragon’s face? Snout? He closed his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

“L-Len? Are we dead?” Barry whispered narrowing his eyes. He was definitely dead or having hallucinations.

Leonard laughed. “Not yet...”

“I think I hit my head...” Barry confessed lifting his hand to hold his head.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little and I swear I am seeing a dragon behind you...staring at us...so weird...”

Leonard turned to see the Wyvern staring at them. “Ehm...how do I say this...no the Wyvern is real, Scarlet.”

Barry laughed at Len. “Right... _real_...”

The Wyvern roared loudly, probably annoyed, and the prince jumped and hugged Leonard tightly.

“OH, MY GOD!! A WYVERN!” Barry yelled frightened.

“B-Barry! Calm down! You are asphyxiating me!” Leonard growled fighting Barry’s deadly grip that reminds him of a wild octopus. “You are killing me!”

“Sorry...” Barry slowly released the Captain and stared at the magnificent creature. “It is real...” Barry exhaled surprised and in awe. The Wyvern lowered its head to lay it over the sand lazily.

“It’s beautiful...” Barry whispered in wonderment.

The Wyvern moved its tail playfully and shuddered.

 Leonard scoffed. “I think it is happy.”

Barry smiled brightly and slowly turned to see the horizon and he saw the Rogue approaching them. Suddenly, he was aware that he wasn’t on a ship or drowning at the sea, he was sitting over warm and soft sand. Land. Slowly, he grabbed a fist of the white grains and let them fall between his fingers like a waterfall. They made it. They had found Atlantis. The lost empire. Barry gazed forlornly at the impressive island, the main green mountain with the palace almost at the top just like in his dreams, the white ruins of an ancient civilization now hidden under the lush green jungle, the pristine turquoise sea, and the wyvern. Barry, couldn’t help his heart flutter with excitement, sadness, joy, and fear... they were finally at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm sorry for the long wait.  
> The truth is that I am battling with depression and sometimes I can't find the energy to do the things I love like writing and it has been a bit hard but I'm back. :3 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter was it good? Any thoughts?  
> Comments and kudos are love! ♥  
> And thanks if you are still reading! I really appreciate it! ♥ ~hugs~


End file.
